Bound by a Kiss
by steenbeans
Summary: Sequel to my one-shot, Collecting Kisses. Can one kiss change the course of fate? This will be a multi-chapter fic, from both Logan and Veronica's POV. Drama, humor, angst, romance, secrets, the works... Pre-series, goes AU from CK on.
1. One Little Kiss

**A/N If you haven't read _Collecting Kisses_, you'll probably want to check that out first. This story begins the day after the party. **

**Thank you to both TXQuill and KatiePotatie for providing invaluable critique! **

**Chapter 1: One Little Kiss**

Logan

Logan runs his fingertips back and forth across his keyboard as he stares at the blank white computer screen. It creates an interesting sound; something like falling rain against the metal roof of a car. He likes the way it makes the pads of his fingers feel, as they dip into the slightly concave button of each key and catch the edge of the next button. It's a habit that irritates everyone else to no end, but he doesn't really care about that. Besides, he's alone.

He watches the black vertical line at the top of the screen flash again and again, and then glances down at the notebook in his lap. He unfolds the paper that's stapled to the front of the first page, reading it again in the hopes that it'll spark something in his imagination.

_English, Mr. Whitten. As part of the accelerated program, you will be required to keep a journal in addition to your other course work for this semester. Take fifteen minutes a day to work on your journal. You can write about whatever topic you'd like. Be creative! (That's the whole point.) When you can't think of anything, just write about your day._

Logan lets out a bitter laugh and tosses his notebook onto the floor. _You wanna hear about my day, Whitten? Fine. Here goes… _He begins typing, his fingers striking each letter forcefully and with purpose.

_When I woke up this morning, I did what I've done every morning for the last three weeks. I stood shirtless in front of the mirror, checking to see if there were any visible bruises, cuts or burns on my body. See, my dad likes to beat the shit out of me. And lately, he doesn't seem to care too much which part of my body his fist, or belt, or cigarette lands on. I do, though. I have a social life, and it always seems to involve swimming pools, or hot tubs, or going to the beach. It gets a little exhausting trying to make up excuses._

_He used to be more careful. The prying eyes of the paparazzi, you know how it is. But as the media started caring less about _him_, he started caring less about _me_. I guess he thinks people aren't looking as closely, now, so it's not as big a deal. _

_His new thing is a belt to the back. Yeah, he loves that one. Maybe because I cried, the first couple of times. He hasn't gotten a reaction like _that_ to any performance of his in awhile. Not since his Oscar-winning role in "Yukon", probably. I don't cry, anymore. But I guess it's too late now._

_I haven't been able to go surfing in two weeks. _

_He was supposed to be gone for four months, on location in Hawaii for some re-make of a re-make. I was supposed to get my life back. But instead, he gets kicked off the set. And I get to deal with this bullshit until his agent finds something else for him to do._

_The official story from my dad's people is that there were "creative differences". The studio's official story is that they "decided to go in another direction". But everyone knows the real story. The old man is becoming an old man. And people don't want to see an old man with his shirt off. Maybe that's why he's been favoring the belt, lately. If he doesn't get to take his shirt off, neither do I._

_Bruises are easy. I tell people I got worked over by a wave, make up some story where I end up looking like a badass. Burns are a little more annoying. I mean, it's not like I cook. But it's nothing a long-sleeved shirt can't fix. Bloody gashes across the back? A little more difficult to explain away._

_It was a bigger problem when I had a girlfriend. But she dumped my ass last week. She was pissed that I didn't want to go to some stupid beach party. You wanna know why I _really_ didn't go? Because I snuck out of the house to see her, the night before that party, and my dad caught me. Twenty or so belt lashes later, I was lying on my stomach, popping Percocet's and chasing them with Jack to try and kill the pain. But did I tell _her_ the real reason? Of course not. I have my fucking dignity._

_So like I said, she dumped me. It's been less than a week, and she's already hooking up with some other dude. Fucking typical. Word is, Casey Gant's pool house saw some action last night. It's alright though. While she was in there trying to get me jealous, I was busy making out with her best friend about a hundred feet away._

Logan stops his angry rant abruptly. He takes a deep breath and re-reads the last line he's written three times. Then he highlights the entire thing and hits the Backspace button. He goes back to staring at the blank screen in front of him, his thoughts picking up where they'd left off before he'd begun his tirade.

_Veronica. Jesus Christ. What was I thinking?_

He leans back in his desk chair and closes his eyes, thinking back to the moment they'd shared the previous night. It's all so clear in his mind. The way her breath had hitched as he moved closer to her. Her nervous confession that she'd never been kissed. How she'd trembled beneath him as their lips touched. Veronica had been the picture of innocence.

_But when I kissed her… she kissed me back._

Logan runs his fingers through his hair, unconsciously recreating the sensation of her fingers on his scalp. The plastic arm of his chair becomes her cool, bare thigh; and he remembers with perfect recall how she'd wrapped those thighs so tightly around his waist. He can still feel the fine strands of her hair, catching the stubble he's so diligently grown on his lower jaw, sheltering them both in a blonde halo.

Veronica had matched him kiss for kiss, pulling him closer instead of pushing him away. She'd trusted him to lead the way, and she'd followed more willingly than he'd ever imagined she would. And afterward, she'd held him in her arms so tenderly that he'd been overcome with emotion… But he's still struggling to define what, exactly, that emotion was.

_It was only supposed to be one little kiss. What the hell happened?_

He sighs in frustration and stands up, giving up on his assignment for the time being. He's been trying to shove these thoughts aside all day, but they clearly aren't going away. She's all he can think about.

Logan flops down onto his bed, stomach side down because his back is still a mess. One of the nastier gashes re-opened yesterday, during an impromptu game of football with Duncan. It's scabbed back over again, but it hurts every time his shirt scrapes against it. _So much for surfing with Dick and Beav later._ He pushes the thought away, grabs an extra pillow and hugs it to him. And then he closes his eyes and gives in, allowing his thoughts to drift back to the party…

_He doesn't want to be here. He'd come with the vague hope that Lilly would be in a better mood, and they'd be able to work things out. As pissed off as he is at her, for breaking up with him over something so fucking _stupid_, he misses her. But she's still being a bitch. Blatantly ignoring him, while she flirts with every other guy in sight._

_Logan hates when she does this. He knows it's all for him, to get a reaction out of him. And he usually plays his part admirably- because he can't help _but _react, when he sees another guy with his hands all over his girl. Sure, it's all a big game, but at least he knows the rules. She flirts, he gets mad, she keeps flirting, he gets drunk, _he_ starts flirting, _she_ gets mad, and_… then we end up tearing each other's clothes off in some upstairs bedroom.

_But tonight, he just feels tired. He feels like he doesn't have any fight left in him. Maybe it's because he's not drinking. He wishes he were. His back is killing him, and alcohol usually helps him forget about the pain. But he doesn't want to provide the old man with any fodder, when he gets home. _No. If he lays a hand on me tonight, he's going to have to think of a creative excuse all on his own. He can't use the pretext that he's trying to put me on the right path. Teach me right from wrong.

_Out of sheer boredom, he lets himself get roped into playing a game of Spin the Bottle. He regrets it as soon as he takes a seat on the hardwood floor. _But it's too late to punk out now_. _

_Logan refuses to show an ounce of emotion as Lilly makes a big production out of kissing Luke. He thinks how exhausting it is, this game they're playing. He isn't sure how things got like this between them- how treating each other like shit became status quo. All he knows is that he never wanted this, and he misses how it used to be. _We're supposed to love each other. So why are we always battling to see which one of us can make the other one hurt more?

And as for Spin the Bottle, what's the point? Aren't we a little too old for this crap?_ He knows that most of the people in that circle have moved well beyond kissing. _Shelly's no virgin, I know that for a fact. Casey? No way. Madison? Not if the rumors about Cancun are true. Veronica?

_When his eyes land on her, he smiles to himself. He'd bet every nickel he has that Veronica is still a virgin, and something about that gives him comfort. She's not like the rest of them._

_He watches her for several moments. She's not laughing and cheering people on, like everyone else. Instead, she's twirling a chunk of hair around and around her finger, then unwinding it and starting over again. She barely seems to be paying attention to the game. But suddenly her head snaps up, and all of her focus is on Duncan. Logan realizes the bottle is now pointing to his best friend. He sees Madison leave her place in the circle and begin to move towards Duncan. _

_Logan glances back at Veronica, whose expression is wavering somewhere between disgust and disappointment. He knows why. She likes Duncan, and Duncan likes her back. He and Lilly joke about it all of the time, wondering if one of them will make a move before they turn 30. Lilly is getting impatient. She seems to think that they're perfect for one another; Logan's not so sure._

_Most people see Veronica as an extension of Lilly, not as a unique person. He's heard people say it countless times: "You know Veronica Mars, Lilly's friend?" They all think of her as a shy little wallflower, and Veronica never does much to dispel that image. She keeps quiet at school, not making any waves or getting into trouble. She gets good grades. She's well-liked, but she blends into the crowd. Logan himself used to think of her as "Lilly's friend". _But then I got to know her.

_Few people know what Veronica is really like, but Logan counts himself among them. She's a different person around Lilly, Duncan and him than she is at school. She's clever, opinionated, and has a great sense of humor. Not only does she join in on whatever mischief they cook up to amuse themselves, she often comes up with the ideas herself. But when she thinks the plan is dangerous, or may get them into trouble, she has no trouble walking away. She's one of the few people who he's seen go up against Lilly in an argument, and actually win. Duncan has had a crush on her for months. _

_Veronica turns away from Duncan and Madison, and her eyes meet Logan's. He can see her agitation for the briefest moment, before she slips on a mask of disinterest and looks down. Logan knows, then, that she is just as uncomfortable as he is. He glances back at Duncan, who's grinning at Shelly in obvious excitement. His friend claims to really like Veronica, but you'd never know it looking at him now. Logan is sure that the several tequila shots he watched Duncan consume earlier are playing a part; but it annoys him just the same. _Those Kane's sure are a fickle bunch.

_Logan looks back at Veronica, who is staring at her watch. He can see how genuinely upset she is, now, and he's a bit surprised. It _is_ just a game, after all. Unless…_ Has she never kissed anyone, before?_ He almost brushes the thought away. It seems so absurd to him. But the idea takes hold, and he's considering it before he can stop himself. He's known Veronica for almost three years, and he's never once seen her kiss anyone_. _He's certain nothing has happened between her and Duncan yet._ He would have told me…

_He snaps out of his reverie to find everyone staring at him in silence. He soon realizes why. Shelly's spin of the bottle has landed on him. As Shelly approaches him, she keeps glancing over at Lilly._ She's probably wondering if Lilly knows about our little hookup, a couple of months ago. _It had happened in a drunken haze, the last time Lilly had broken up with him, and he barely remembers it himself._

_Normally, Logan would've jumped on this golden opportunity to retaliate. Shelly is the perfect candidate to make Lilly jealous. She's pretty, popular, and Lilly hates her. But he's distracted- still thinking about Veronica- and he barely returns Shelly's kiss. He remains distracted as he kicks the bottle on his own turn. Only the sudden eruption of cheering and clapping makes him look up, and then he sees where the bottle is pointing._

Oh.

_He stares at Veronica from across the circle. She's looking down, but he can see that her cheeks are flushed pink. She fidgets with her necklace and glances around at the others in the circle, but she avoids Logan's eyes. He can hear Casey whistling and Dick making suggestive remarks, but he never looks away. Veronica crosses her arms over her chest, looking as nervous as he's ever seen her._ No, not nervous. Downright scared. _And Logan is struck with a sudden realization…_

_He really, really wants to kiss her._

_The intensity of the urge surprises him, but he's not sure why. It's not like he's never thought about it before. She's a pretty girl, and they spend a lot of time together. But she's Lilly's best friend. He's trained himself to think of her platonically, over the years. Especially since Duncan's admission that he'd developed a crush on her. Aside from that, Logan respects Veronica too much to treat her like she's just some girl._

_He tells Lilly that he thinks of Veronica as a sister. And he tries to believe it himself, because that makes his role easier to play. He can tease and joke around with her, feel protective of her, spend time alone with her, all without raising any eyebrows. He feels genuine affection for her, and admiration. And when he has the occasional misguided thought or fantasy, he tries not to dwell on it for long._

_All of this flashes through Logan's mind as he stares at her. He has no idea what she thinks about him- if she's ever looked at him as anything other than Lilly's boyfriend. But when she finally lifts her head, and her gaze locks with his, he sees a confusing array of emotions in her eyes. There is so much going on beneath the surface with Veronica, and something about that has always intrigued him. _

_The others in the circle start to chant impatiently, wanting to see the show, and Logan realizes how much time has passed. He keeps his eyes trained on Veronica as he begins to move towards her. She seems determined to go through with this, and he's impressed. But then her gaze flickers to Lilly, and she falters. _

_Logan knows, then, that it's not going to happen. He watches as she makes her escape. The others groan at the lost opportunity for entertainment. They all seem to buy that she's really sick. He knows better._

_The game breaks up after that, and Logan stands up. He looks over at Lilly, finally. She's standing next to Lewis Connelly, the new kid from Seattle. Logan watches her touch Lewis's arm as she laughs at something that he's said, and he turns away. He feels tired again, yet strangely restless. _

_Logan sits down on the couch and stares out the window. He can see Veronica standing alone on Casey's deck, and he finds himself wondering what it was that made her run off. _Did she think Lilly would get upset? It was just a game; even Lilly knows that. Was it because she didn't want to kiss anyone so publicly? I guess that would make sense, if it's her first kiss. Or was it… that she didn't want to kiss _me_, specifically?

_That thought bothers him more than it should. And as he watches Veronica descend the deck stairs, he realizes why he's feeling so unsettled. Why he's been giving all of this so much thought. It's not mere curiosity, it's… disappointment. He feels cheated. _I've never been someone's first kiss before. But I guess it's better that she didn't do it during some stupid party game. Veronica deserves something more… meaningful than that. I wish my own first kiss had meant a damn.

Maybe it's not too late.

_Impulsively, Logan stands up off the couch and begins walking toward the deck. _If something needs to be done right, you do it yourself. Isn't that what people say?

_He pulls open the sliding door, refusing to dwell on why this matters so much. He convinces himself that he's just being chivalrous. Helping out a friend. As he walks across the deck, he sees Lilly on the path below him. She's pulling Lewis in the direction of Casey's pool house, but she's looking directly at Logan. Her eyes are shining with mischief, daring him to intercept them. He ignores her and walks in the other direction._

_This isn't about Lilly, of that he's certain. This isn't part of their sick little game. It's just something that he feels compelled to do. He knows he's being reckless, but he doesn't let himself worry about that, right now. The idea of kissing Veronica has taken hold of his imagination, and there's no room left for rational thought. _I just want one thing in my life to actually _mean_ something, for once…

The sound of a ringing phone brings Logan back to the present. He sits up quickly and digs his phone out of his pocket, feeling a strange mixture of anticipation and relief. But it's only Duncan. He tosses the phone aside with an acute sense of disappointment. _Because I was hoping it would be Lilly… right?_

Logan can't answer his own question with any kind of certainty, and he sighs and stands up. He walks over to his computer and sits down again, but his thoughts are still far too scattered to concentrate on his assignment. His phone chimes that he has a voice mail, and he finds himself wondering exactly how pissed off at him Duncan would be, if he knew. _Yeah, he likes her. But it's not like they're dating. Besides, he kissed Madison _and_ Shelly right in front of her. There's no way he can get mad at me for this._

As for Lilly… well, that's a little more complicated.

_But why? It was just a kiss, right? What's the big deal? Lilly and I are broken up. And I know she did a _hell_ of a lot more with Lewis, last night. She'd have no right at all to me mad at me. _Logan closes his eyes and exhales. _But she would be. And she'd be _furious_ with Veronica._

He stands up again and walks over to the sliding glass doors of his balcony, but doesn't step outside. Instead, he watches the fluttering leaves of one of the palm trees in his backyard. _None of this matters. Veronica won't say anything to either one of them. _Logan doesn't know why he's so certain of that fact, but he is. Last night, when he'd lifted his head from her lap, she'd given him the sweetest smile. And he'd felt… _What?_

This is what he's been circling back to all day. No matter how many times he tries to convince himself that it was just a kiss, something inside of him knows that's a lie. Because last night, for the first time in a very long time, he'd felt…peace. Security. Comfort. The kind of comfort he used to feel with Lilly; the kind that he's been desperately wanting to feel with her again. But it's been painfully absent, replaced by fighting and mind games… and an ever-increasing suspicion that it will never return.

_So maybe I kissed Veronica because I wanted things to be simple, again. Pure._ And for a few minutes there, things _had_ been simple. It had all…made sense. _But I guess I didn't expect her to _react_ like that. Hell, I didn't think she'd go for it in the first place. And I definitely didn't think _I'd_ feel anything. _

_But I did._

Logan takes a deep breath, somewhat relieved that he's finally just admitted it to himself. Whatever his intentions, things hadn't happened quite the way he'd planned. Sure, the kiss may have started out innocently enough. Yet somewhere between his lips meeting hers, and her arms tightening around him and pulling him closer, things had moved from platonic to passionate.

And the way they'd held each other, afterward… the way she'd stroked his hair back, so gently and so tenderly, her arm resting lightly across his shoulders. The way neither one of them had spoken a word. It had all been so _intimate_. Far too intimate for two people who are just supposed to be friends.

_But what does _she_ think about all of this? Is she feeling as fucking confused as I am? Or is she not thinking about it at all? No, I know she felt something too. I know I'm not imagining that._ He walks back over to his bed and sits down, staring at his phone. _Should I call her? What do I even say? _Logan picks up his phone and stares at it without dialing, remembering how the night had ended…

_They walk back up the path together in silence, pausing at the foot of the stairs and turning to face one another. Before either has a chance to speak, they hear footsteps coming from the deck above them. Dick appears at the railing._

"_Dude!" he calls down gleefully. He gestures to Veronica with a grin. "And dudette. Devin came through with the keg. Get your asses up here!"_

_They glance at each other. Logan shrugs and gestures for Veronica to go first, and then follows her up the steps. But as soon as they get to the top, Logan is pulled in one direction and she's pulled in another. And the next time he sees her, she's getting into a car with Meg and some girl he doesn't recognize. Without saying goodbye._

He sets the phone back down decisively_. I'll see her at school tomorrow. Maybe I can catch up with her before classes start; see what she thinks about all of this. _Logan stands up again and walks back over to the computer, sitting down in his chair and sliding closer to the computer. But he doesn't make any move to start his assignment. Despite his decision to deal with it in the morning, he's still feeling very unsettled.

He'll need to talk to Veronica alone, and Neptune High isn't exactly the easiest place to be discreet. _Especially when the girl you're trying to get alone just so happens to be the best friend of your ex-girlfriend. And she also happens to be the girl who your_ own_ best friend has had a crush on for months. _No, the situation is far from settled. And part of him knows that things are about to get really, really complicated.

Logan stares at the blank computer screen, watching the black vertical line blinking over and over and over… and then he starts typing.

**A/N** **This story has been kicking around in my head since last June, and I've had this first chapter written for months. I've been hesitant to post it because I'm not sure how quickly I'll be able to update, but I felt like I just needed to rip off the band-aid.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are always cherished. Thanks for reading. :)**


	2. Not Lilly

**A/N For KatiePotatie, because Logan is better than a candy basket. Feel better soon, cupcake!**

**Chapter 2: Not Lilly**

Logan

Logan arrives at school earlier than he has in months.

Lilly's been his ride in since she got her license, and she isn't exactly known for her punctuality. Most days, they end up heading all the way across town to pick up Veronica, too. By the time they get to school, they usually only have about ten minutes to hang out with everyone in the parking lot before they have to go inside.

But for the past week, since their breakup, he's been relying on his dad's driver. A bunch of people have offered up rides, but Logan always declines. When he and Lilly are in an "off again" phase, school is the _last_ place he wants to be. So he's been rolling out of bed at the last possible second, grabbing a quick shower and heading in just before the first bell.

Logan stands at the main entrance and scans the parking lot for Veronica, but she's nowhere in sight. He spots Lilly right away, though, leaning against her Mercedes SUV and talking to John and Devin Enbom. _Looks like she got here early today, too._ He takes a moment to watch her. She's laughing at something John has just said, her head thrown back and her mouth opened wide, and Logan feels a pang in his gut.

It never fails to amaze him how utterly unconcerned she always seems to be, when they break up. Logan's no slouch when it comes to hiding his emotions, but Lilly has elevated it to an art form. He can't help but wonder if the real reason she's so good at it is because she just doesn't care, anymore. He turns away and heads into the school.

Veronica isn't in the cafeteria, or the library, or by her locker. He gives up, figuring he'll just catch her outside of their first period English class. It's not a bad plan. Some standardized test they took in junior high determined that the two of them should be placed in an accelerated English program. None of their other friends share this class with them.

But she doesn't show up; and when the bell rings, he has to go inside. Logan takes his usual seat, continuing to glance at the door. He keeps waiting for her to walk in, note in hand, but she never does.

Her absence is strange. Veronica comes in late, occasionally, but she rarely misses school. _Not even when she's sick. Besides, she was fine on Saturday. _Logan stares at the empty seat next to him._ When we went to Magic Mountain last year, it took all three of us two weeks to convince her to ditch. So where the hell is she?_ He tries to concentrate on what Mr. Whitten is saying, but he remains distracted throughout the class.

The next thing he knows, he's in gym, doing laps around the track. It feels good to run; to concentrate on his breathing and the pleasant blaze of exertion in his limbs. But after his second lap, he can feel the scabs on his back pulling, threatening to re-open. He focuses on the spongy red track beneath him until the burning fades to a dull ache.

Dick keeps pace next to him, detailing his latest exploit with a cute brunette he met at the mall over the weekend. Logan smiles and nods at the expected places, but doesn't say much. They head to the locker room to change. He's careful to stand with his back to the wall as he pulls his t-shirt off. He notices a faint blood stain on the inside of his shirt, and makes a mental note to start wearing darker clothing. He balls up his t-shirt and stuffs it into his locker quickly.

Algebra is next, and still no Veronica. At one point, Duncan glances over at her usual spot and wonders aloud where she is. Logan shrugs and looks down. He considers telling Duncan what happened, playing it off as some drunken mistake. But then he thinks about how warm and soft her lips were against his own, and he can't seem to make the words come.

"So it looks like you and my sister haven't worked things out yet, huh?" Duncan comments with a wry smile.

"No," Logan replies. "Not yet."

By the time lunch rolls around, he's feeling rather out of sorts. He walks out into the courtyard slowly. When he sees Lewis sitting in Veronica's usual spot next to Lilly, his arm slung casually across his ex-girlfriend's shoulders, he turns and walks in the other direction. And he keeps on walking, until he's off campus and far away from all of his friends.

**xxXxx**

That night, Logan dreams about the ocean. He's sitting astride his surfboard, nothing but grey waves around him as far as the eye can see. As he looks around, he realizes that he's drifted so far away that he can no longer see the shore.

He hears a splash close by and decides to investigate. He paddles over to where he thinks the noise came from, but there's nothing there. Logan sits back up on his board, beginning to feel uneasy. He's no longer sure which direction he needs to head in.

Suddenly, Veronica emerges from the water, her long blonde hair swirling around her like a golden cloak. She props her elbows up onto his board, keeping the rest of her body submerged, and gives him a dazzling smile. He feels an overwhelming sense of relief at her presence.

"How the hell did you find me?" he asks in amazement. "And how did you get so far out here by yourself?"

"I'm a mermaid, silly," she tells him with a giggle. "Didn't you know?"

"No," he replies, feeling stupid. "Since when?"

"Oh, since forever," Veronica says off-handedly. She glances up at the sky and frowns. "I have to go."

"No, don't go," he pleads. "You just got here."

Veronica smiles shyly up at him from beneath her lashes, then reaches out to take his hand. "You can come with me if you want," she offers. She drops her voice to a whisper, her tone becoming seductive. "I can show you things you've never imagined."

Logan stares at her, not sure how to respond. He knows, somehow, that if he goes with her he'll have to leave everyone else behind. Yet that notion doesn't bother him nearly as much as it should. And Veronica looks so enticing, her blue eyes bright and eager and her fingers clinging gently to his.

But her smile fades as he fails to reply. She regards him sadly and lets go of his hand. Then, without another word, she dives beneath the water and disappears into the ocean. He calls out for her again and again, but she never resurfaces. Logan stares down into the murky waters below, feeling utterly alone.

**xxXxx**

Logan oversleeps the next morning, missing homeroom completely and just making it into English before the second bell. He sees the back of Veronica's blonde head the moment he walks through the door, and his strange dream about her rushes back to him. The memory is accompanied by an overwhelming sense of loss, and he pauses by the door as he struggles to regain control of his emotions.

But Veronica swivels her head towards him, catching him off guard. He manages a smirky smile and heads towards her, trying not to dwell on the odd expression on her face and what it might mean. She doesn't look particularly happy to see him, giving him a tight smile that rather mirrors his own. Yet she continues to watch him as he slides into his usual seat beside her.

"Hey," he greets her, his tone carefully casual.

"Hi," Veronica replies. Their eyes meet, briefly, and she blushes. She looks down quickly and goes back to doodling on her notebook.

_Interesting. And she doesn't look sick at all._ "You, um, feeling better today?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She doesn't look up.

Logan stares at her for a few more seconds, waiting for her to elaborate or say something else. When she doesn't, he pulls his textbook and notebook from his backpack and sits back in his chair. After a moment, he glances over at Veronica again. She's drawing a large flower, filling the petals in rapidly with blue ink. He frowns and looks down at his desk.

She's acting weird. He knows he should have expected this, but he didn't. They _always_ talk during this class. Sometimes they discuss whatever upcoming plans they have with the Kane siblings, or the events of a recent party they went to. Other times, they make fun of Mr. Whitten's perpetual case of dry mouth, speculating on his morning marijuana usage and daring each other to offer their teacher a bottle of water.

The topic doesn't matter. Conversation has always flowed easily with Veronica, even when he and Lilly are broken up. They do tend to avoid talking about her, because they both know it's hard for Veronica to stay neutral where Lilly is concerned. But, unlike other girls he knows, she never acts any differently towards him when he and Lilly are fighting. Logan's never realized just how much he appreciates that. _Until now._

Mr. Whitten begins his lecture, and Logan attempts to pay attention. But his thoughts soon travel back to the blonde girl seated to his right. Her eyes move swiftly from the teacher to her notebook, where she's diligently taking notes, and back up to the teacher. She doesn't look in Logan's direction once.

He turns away, suddenly furious with himself. Once again, an impulsive decision is coming back to bite him in the ass. He considers the possibility that things will never be the same between him and Veronica again, and his anger turns to apprehension. Despite his popularity, there are only a handful of people that Logan considers true friends. A handful of people who he trusts. _And she's one of them. But now I fucked that up, too._

As the class drags on, and Veronica continues to ignore him, Logan becomes more and more certain that he has to talk to her. He knows it'll be awkward and uncomfortable, and he has no idea what he wants to say. Yet he's sure it's what they have to do. He watches the clock impatiently for the duration of the class.

When the bell finally rings, Veronica bolts towards the door as though on springs. Logan hurries to catch up with her, reaching her just outside of their English classroom. But she keeps her head down and continues walking, seeming determined to pretend that she hasn't noticed him walking beside her. Annoyed, he steps in front of her so she's forced to stop short.

Veronica looks more than surprised by his actions- she looks downright alarmed. She glances around uncomfortably, and Logan follows suit; but the other students milling around the hallway don't seem to be paying any attention to them.

"Hey," he says quickly. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

She glances up at him, but the moment their eyes meet she looks down. "I have to go talk to Mr. Anderson," she mumbles. "About a makeup test for-"

"Oh, come on," he interrupts, not bothering to mask his frustration. "You can give me five minutes." She looks back up at him, and he holds her gaze. "Please," he adds softly.

He watches her shoulders raise and lower as she exhales silently, considering. Finally, she nods her assent, and he gestures towards the music room two doors down. He knows it's empty this period because Lilly drags him in here frequently for impromptu makeout sessions. Logan pushes these pleasant and painful memories aside and heads down the hall without another word. Veronica follows him.

When they're safely inside, Logan leans against the teacher's desk and turns to face her. Veronica stands close to the door, which has swung closed behind her. She's hugging her textbooks to her chest protectively as she watches him, waiting to hear what he has to say. But his mind has gone blank on him, and he has no idea how to begin.

He scratches the back of his neck as he looks at her, trying not to stare at her soft pink lips, trying not to remember. He clears his throat and starts to speak, struggling to find the right words. "Look, Veronica, I don't know what you think that meant- you know, what happened on Saturday- but…"

Something flashes in her eye that makes him stop speaking, an expression that he's never seen on her before. It reminds him very much of Lilly, for some reason, and that makes him incredibly nervous. She stands up straighter and stares at him, her chin tilted proudly and her blue eyes regarding him coolly. "No, I get it," she replies. "It totally wasn't a big deal. Seriously, we don't even need to talk about it. Let's just forget it ever happened, okay?"

Logan stares at her, surprised and a little hurt by her response. He crosses his arms over his chest and looks down at her. "Is that what you want to do?"

Veronica smiles at him, although her eyes retain that hard intensity. "Don't you?"

He frowns in response. He knows he should be happy that she's making this so easy for him, but he can't help feeling disappointment pooling in his stomach. Before he has a chance to speak up, she continues.

"And you don't have to worry, I'm not going to tell anyone about it."

"I never thought you would," he replies quietly. This isn't going the way he'd anticipated. Veronica is being so_ un_-Veronica, and it's throwing him. _Well what did you expect, Logan? Did you think she was going to try and jump you, the second you got her alone?_

"So we agree, then?" she prompts, her tone business-like.

"Agree?" he repeats, confused.

"Agree that it was… nothing. Just a stupid little kiss. A mistake." She smiles again and gestures towards the door. "Listen, I really gotta go. Being out sick yesterday seriously put me behind. I'll see you later, okay?"

He stares at her blankly, trying to process her words. _So she thinks it was nothing. Stupid, even. Well that's good…right?_ He watches her put her hand on the door, ready to push it open, and he knows he should be feeling relieved. Veronica's not going to say anything to anyone, and she's not making it into a big deal. _It really is like nothing happened. So why don't I want her to leave?_

"Wait." Logan crosses towards her in two long strides, reaching out to place his hand on her shoulder. She stiffens at his touch, and he pulls away quickly. But he stands close to her as she turns around to face him, purposely invading her space. He stares at her until she finally looks back up at him, her steely blue gaze continuing to mask her emotions. He sighs, feeling oddly defeated. "Is that really how you feel?"

And then she falters, softening before him. Her eyes lighten to pale blue, uncertainty creeping into the edges. She chews on her lower lip, glancing from Logan to the door and back. His eyes don't waver from hers, and she flushes pink under his scrutiny. "Logan…"

With that one word, he knows that she's been lying to him. _She doesn't think it was stupid. She doesn't think it was nothing. She's just as confused about this as I am._ Very slowly, very gently, he touches the side of her cheek with the tips of his fingers. Her eyes widen at the unexpected contact and she stills beneath his touch, but she doesn't push him away. Unconsciously, he takes a step closer to her.

The bell rings, and Veronica starts. Logan's hand drops from her face abruptly as reality returns with a vengeance. _What the hell am I doing?_

Veronica blinks rapidly, and then frowns. That new, guarded look returns to her eyes, and she straightens her shoulders. "I think we're done talking about this. For _good_," she says pointedly. She pushes the classroom door open and walks through it rapidly without another word.

Logan sighs in frustration, even more confused than he was before. He kicks the door open and heads towards the gym, remembering too late that he forgot to bring a dark shirt and hoping his scabs won't re-open again.

**xxXxx**

When he walks into Algebra, Duncan and Veronica are already seated. They're talking to each other across his empty desk, laughing about something. Veronica looks like her normal self again, until she spots Logan heading towards them. Her smile fades. She looks down, busying herself with opening up her notebook to a clean page.

He rolls his eyes, aware that she can't see him, and sits down between her and Duncan. He turns to his left. "What's up, man?"

"Not too much," Duncan replies with a grin. "Veronica was just telling me about her new puppy. Apparently he has a very… unusual appetite."

"Oh yeah?" Logan prompts, turning towards her.

She looks up at him resignedly, but her tone is surprisingly normal. "Yeah. He, uh, likes to eat the eyes out of my stuffed animals. But only the left eyes, for some reason."

"Aww. So now you're stuck with a bunch of half-blind teddy bears?"

"Unfortunately," she replies. "Although I'm considering making up some leather eye patches in Home Ec. You know, make them into tough little pirate teddy bears, so the other teddy bears on the block don't mess with them."

Logan laughs, feeling more relaxed than he has all day. He's glad they're back to talking again, and a little impressed by her ability to act like everything is normal between them. Things are pretty fucking far from normal, and he knows she's just as aware of that fact as he is. He suspects this act is for Duncan's benefit; it's an unwelcome thought.

Duncan gets his attention, then, and the two of them talk about Dick's upcoming birthday bash for the next few minutes. When class begins, their teacher instructs them to work on the problem on the board. Logan solves it quickly. As he waits for the other students to finish, he tries not to look over at Veronica. But he's hyper-aware of her presence next to him, noticing every little movement of hers out of the corner of his eye.

Struck with a sudden idea, he scribbles, "_Not done talking_" onto the corner of his notebook and quietly rips the paper from the book. He folds it twice and glances over at Duncan, who is still working on the problem. Logan feels a pang of guilt for a moment, but decides he's doing nothing wrong. He tosses the note onto Veronica's desk.

She unfolds it quietly as she watches the teacher, then looks down to read it. When she's done, she glances over at him and gives him a look. He indicates that he wants an answer, and she sighs and writes something below his sentence. She re-folds the note and slips it onto his desk without looking at him. He opens it immediately.

"_Nothing left to talk about. Thought we agreed?"_

He responds immediately.

"_You agreed. I have more to say. When and where?"_

After she reads it, Veronica looks over at him and shakes her head slightly. Logan nods his head firmly and points to the note. She sighs and writes back quickly. This time, she throws the note back at him with such force that it overshoots Logan's desk. He catches it just before it hits Duncan in the head. Veronica's mouth opens in shock; but Duncan remains oblivious, still focused on solving the problem.

Veronica stares at Logan, her jaw still dropped open, and he can't help but grin at her near miss. Suddenly, he realizes that he's having fun. This thing with Veronica, whatever the hell it is, has effectively distracted him from thoughts of Lilly for the last three days- which is sort of a miracle. And if he has to admit it to himself, he _likes_ that they share this secret. Just the two of them. He feels connected to her in a way he never has before, and he wants to protect that connection from everyone else.

_Especially Duncan._

The errant thought surprises him for a few seconds, until he decides that he's really not all that surprised. The competitive part of his nature always seems to rise to the forefront when Duncan is around. _So why would Veronica be an exception?_ Logan finally opens the note.

"_Fine. Library at lunch. Back left corner."_

Logan folds up the note and slips it into his pocket, smiling to himself.

**xxXxx**

His lunch time meeting with Veronica will serve two purposes, both of which Logan is happy about. The first is obvious- he'll get to talk to her again, about whatever this _thing_ is between them. And this time he intends to actually _talk_. The second is that he'll be spared the indignity of having to watch Lewis with his hands all over Lilly while he's trying to eat his lunch.

Logan heads into the library, looking around carefully to see if anyone he knows is hanging around before he goes in search of Veronica. His presence there would undoubtedly draw attention. Unlike Duncan and Veronica, he isn't exactly known for being a model student. He learned long ago that it didn't seem to matter to either of his parents whether he brought home A's or B's. As long as he didn't fail and he stayed out of trouble, they didn't get on his case about school.

He's also discovered that he doesn't need to put in much effort to skate by. So he doesn't. He knows it drives Veronica and Duncan nuts. They are both diligent about their studies, and they often hint that they know he can do better. He frowns as he thinks about the similarities between those two. _Maybe Lilly's right. Maybe they really are perfect for each other…_

The sight of Veronica pulls him out of his thoughts. She's leaning against the back wall of the library, reading. Her long hair falls down on either side of her book, shielding him from her sight. She looks different to him, somehow. Her skin more radiant, her lips more sensual. _Or maybe she's the same, and I'm just seeing her differently._

She looks up, and he puts on his game face. Veronica closes the book she's reading with a decisive thump and slides it back into its place on the shelf. Then she crosses her arms over her chest and looks up at him. "So. You wanted to talk?"

"Yes," he replies, stepping closer.

Her eyes flicker around nervously, and she drops her voice to a whisper. "You know it's crazy to talk here at_ school_, of all places, don't you?"

"Is there somewhere else you'd rather talk?" he returns, cocking an eyebrow.

"No," she says shortly. "I told you, I don't want to talk at all."

"Why?" he asks.

Veronica keeps her eyes trained on the book shelf in front of her as she replies. "Because I've already said what I wanted to say about… what happened. But you obviously have something you want to say, so I'll listen."

Logan takes a step closer to her, but she still doesn't look up. "You said it was just a kiss. That it didn't mean anything."

"Right," she affirms.

"So that's the direction you're going to go in, then?"

She looks up, her eyes meeting his defiantly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Veronica, you told me that it was your first kiss. I just-" Logan pauses, running his hand through his hair. He can hear the defensiveness in his own voice, and he tries to temper it. "What if I _want_ it to mean something?" Her mouth opens as though she wants to speak, but she says nothing. He continues on, stammering nervously. "I mean- I don't… I don't want it to _not_ mean anything. To you."

Her brow furrows as she looks up at him. "So, just so I'm clear… You want to make sure that it meant something to _me_?"

"Yes," he replies, exhaling in relief.

"But it didn't mean anything to _you_," Veronica states flatly. She reaches down for her backpack and lifts the strap over her shoulder, and when she looks back up at him her eyes are hard. "For the record, Logan, you already implied that in our earlier conversation. I get it. Okay?"

"What?" he asks, utterly confused. _What the hell just happened?_

She starts to move passed him. Impulsively, he grabs hold of her hand. "Stop," he says quietly. "Please."

Veronica yanks her hand out of his grasp quickly, and attempts to move by him again, but he blocks her path. Giving up, she crosses her arms over her chest again and stares at the floor.

Logan sighs, wondering how things got so screwed up between them so quickly. _Has she always been this stubborn?_ "What I'm trying to say," he attempts again, speaking slowly, "is that it _did_ mean something to me. Okay?"

She glances up at him, her eyes widening in surprise. As he stands silently, waiting for her to respond, he feels the atmosphere between them change. He's suddenly very aware of how close she is to him. _Close enough to reach out and touch…_

He can smell her cherry lip gloss, and he distinctly remembers the way it tasted on his lips just days ago. Logan swallows hard, reminding himself over and over that this is _Veronica_. That it is _not _okay to grab her and press her into the bookshelf, and touch her and kiss her and bite her until she moans.

She shakes her head slightly, as though she's well aware of his wicked thoughts. "It was just a stupid game," she says in a whisper. "You were drunk, and-"

"Come on, Veronica," he interrupts, not bothering to keep the annoyance out of his voice. "We both know I didn't have a drop to drink that night." He looks down briefly, then back into her wide blue eyes. "I wanted to do it. And I'm glad I did." Logan leans against the bookshelf and clears his throat, not quite able to meet her eye. "And the truth is, I want to kiss you again."

Logan looks up just in time to see her shocked expression. She looks exactly the way he feels. He had no intention of saying that aloud. In fact, he hadn't even admitted that he felt that way to himself until about three seconds ago. _Well, now she knows. And I've probably screwed up our friendship forever._

"But I won't," he adds quickly, trying to salvage some semblance of normalcy.

Veronica has gone very pale and very still in front of him. When she finally opens her mouth to speak, her voice is so low he can barely make out the words. "Good," she whispers. "Because that would be a mistake." Her gaze flickers up to meet his. "Can I go now?"

Her response fills Logan with disappointment, and something like anger. _Why won't she just admit that she felt something too?_ _It's infuriating._ Instead of moving aside, he stands up straight and takes a step towards her. He can see the alarm in her eyes, but he keeps moving closer. Veronica walks backward until she can't anymore, her back pressed up against the stucco wall of the library.

Logan puts both palms flat against the wall, one on each side of her, and leans closer to her. She regards him nervously; but there's another emotion in her eyes that he can't quite pinpoint. "A mistake?" he asks softly.

"Yes," she replies just as softly, looking from one of his eyes to the other.

He dips his head down so that his lips are nearly touching hers, and pauses there. "Is that what you think Saturday was?" he whispers.

"Yes," she breathes.

Her answer surprises him, and he moves backward slightly so he can look into her eyes. "So you regret it, then?"

Veronica doesn't answer him right away, just continues to stare into his eyes. Logan finds it interesting that she hasn't attempted to move away. She could, easily. Yet she stays right where she is, not moving a muscle. Finally, she speaks. "No," she says, quietly but firmly. "I don't regret it."

His breath hitches at her confession. Logan knows that he's all but forced it out of her; but now that he's heard it, he's not sure how to react. He still wants to kiss her- badly. _But she's right. That would be a mistake._

He looks into her eyes, watching her pupils dilate before him. And, finally, he recognizes that other, deeper emotion behind her anxiety. It's excitement. Anticipation. _She's enjoying this just as much as I am, whether she wants to admit it or not. _

That thought cheers him up considerably. Using every ounce of willpower he has, he takes a step back. "Good," he mutters, managing a smirk.

"_Good_?" she repeats incredulously, standing up straight but keeping the wall at her back.

"Yeah, good," he answers mildly, scratching the back of his neck and stepping aside. He sweeps his arm down the now-open aisle, making it clear that he won't prevent her from leaving this time.

Logan sees the flash of anger like lightning in Veronica's eyes, and he readies himself for the thunder. But it doesn't come. Instead, she shakes her head at him, looking more frustrated than anything else. She picks her fallen backpack up off the floor and smoothes a hand down the front of her lavender button-down shirt.

He's sure that she's going to walk away from him, again, like she did in the music room. He stares down at the floor, already feeling guilty and angry with himself for the way he's behaved. Logan doesn't know what gets into him, sometimes, and it scares him. The sound of Veronica's voice startles him.

"Why did you kiss me, Logan?" she asks, her tone soft and uncertain.

He glances up at her. Veronica's eyes are dark with emotion, but they don't waver from his as she waits for his reply. He sighs. _Because you're sweet and beautiful and undamaged._

"I don't know," Logan says aloud, his voice just as gentle as hers. "I just wanted to." He gives her a small smile, and in a more firm voice he adds, "And I don't regret it, either."

It doesn't seem to be the response she wanted to hear, and she frowns slightly. Logan stares at her in frustration- she never reacts the way he thinks she will, and he feels like he's perpetually disappointing her. It's disconcerting. He's used to always knowing the right thing to say.

He wants to say more, but she's hiking her backpack up onto her other shoulder and he knows she's done talking. Veronica doesn't look at him as she tells him that she needs to go get some work done, and he nods and mumbles that he'll see her later. She walks quickly by him, skirting around him carefully in the narrow aisle so she doesn't brush up against him as she passes.

Logan watches her go. When he's sure she's really gone, he leans his head back against the bookshelf and closes his eyes, exhaling heavily. This situation was complicated enough to begin with. _But I'm pretty sure I just made things much, much worse._

**xxXxx**

Logan is moody and distracted for the rest of the day, to the point where even Dick has noticed. In Spanish, after Logan declines his offer to go surfing with him and Beaver for the third time in a row, Dick raises his hand. "Hey, Mr. Ortega?"

"Si, Señor Casablancas?"

"How do you say, 'Your ex-girlfriend is a bitch and you need to get the hell over her already' in Spanish?" he asks, grinning at Logan.

Everyone in the class laughs knowingly, and Logan glares back at Dick.

"Inappropriate language, Dick," Mr. Ortega responds sternly. "I'm not going to warn you about that again."

"You're an asshole," Logan mutters when their teacher turns around.

"And _you_ need to get laid," Dick returns.

Logan ignores him, although he secretly agrees. Unfortunately, the girl who's currently on his mind is off limits in a very big way. _I can't even kiss her again, let alone have _sex_ with her… Jesus, sex with Veronica. That would be… No. Don't even think about it. Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it…_

He thinks about it. And he can't stop thinking about it for the rest of the class, no matter how hard he tries.

**xxXxx**

Finally it's eighth period Sculpture, his last class of the day. It's a class he usually looks forward to, but he's been dreading it for hours. Both Lilly _and_ Veronica are in this class, and he has no idea how he's going to deal with that.

Logan spots Lilly immediately, sitting at their usual table with Casey and Meg. She glances up as he enters the room, and for a moment he's caught up in her gorgeous green eyes. But when she looks away the spell is broken. He walks over to their table with his jaw set, preparing himself for the inevitable awkwardness.

He takes the seat farthest away from her, letting his backpack drop to the ground with a thump. He surreptitiously scans the room for Veronica, but she's nowhere in sight. He tries not to listen to Lilly's conversation with Casey, but he can't help but overhear them.

"Your parents need to go away more," Lilly is saying. "You seriously have the _best_ party house."

"Yours isn't too shabby either," he comments.

"True. But I'm pretty sure Celeste had a minor coronary after our last party," she replies. "So it'll probably be another, I don't know, ten years or so before she leaves me and Duncan home alone again."

"I can't say I blame her," Casey replies with a grin. "It _was_ a nice couch."

"Italian leather," Lilly agrees. "Although it wasn't _nearly_ so nice after we fished it out of the pool."

"Well, that's what happens when you get Dick drunk and tell him that he's not strong enough to lift it by himself," Logan remarks dryly.

Casey and Meg both laugh and even Lilly smiles. Her expression grows thoughtful. "It really was a shame," she says, her eyes on Logan. "I was rather fond of that couch."

Logan smirks at her and she flashes him a sly smile, and then there's a very awkward silence as Casey and Meg correctly interpret what Lilly has just said. Meg blushes and turns to Lilly, obviously eager to change the subject. "So is Veronica out sick again? I haven't seen her all day."

"No, she's here," Lilly says loftily. "Just busy being the perfect little school girl, as usual. She even spent her lunch at the _library_." She says it as though it's a dirty word, leaving her tongue out like she's gagging.

Logan looks down, as the memory of Veronica standing just inches away from him with her lips parted and her eyes staring intently into his crashes into his consciousness. He still feels guilty for cornering her like that; he really hadn't meant to be so aggressive. But he'd been frustrated. _And I knew it was the only way she'd tell me how she really felt._

_So she thinks it was a mistake_, he muses, as he taps his pen against the sole of his shoe. _But she doesn't regret it. What does that even mean?_

Lilly is talking again, pulling Logan out of his thoughts. "She seriously needs a boy in her life, don't you think?" she asks Meg. Before Meg can respond, she turns to Casey with a raised brow. "_You're_ single, aren't you Case?"

Logan looks up with a frown as Casey laughs nervously. "Well, yeah, but… I mean, I sort of thought Duncan-"

"If my brother is too lame to make a move then it's his loss," Lilly counters, rolling her eyes. She gives Casey a very sweet smile. "Don't you think she's pretty?"

Casey shifts uncomfortably in his chair. "Sure. I mean, yeah. Definitely." He glances at Lilly, and after a moment's hesitation he continues. "Do you really think she'd want to go out with me?"

Logan's frown deepens. He can tell this isn't the first time that Casey's thought about this topic, and it comes as an unwelcome surprise. The idea of Veronica with Duncan is bad enough, but _Casey_? _He's nowhere _near_ good enough for her. What the hell is Lilly playing at?_

"Well you'd have to ask _her _that, now, wouldn't you?" Lilly returns coyly. She turns to Logan. "Don't you think they'd make a cute couple?"

_No, I fucking don't._ He looks down, trying to compose himself before he answers. He's furious with Lilly for choosing today of all days to interfere with Veronica's love life, and furious with himself for the lack of self-control that landed him in this impossible situation to begin with. Logan looks up at her, finally, his expression carefully blank.

"I think that Veronica's a big girl," he replies. "And she's more than capable of choosing a boyfriend without your help."

Lilly's eyes narrow, and Logan knows she's not happy with his response. After a week of giving him the cold shoulder, she's finally holding out an olive branch. _And I just swatted it away. Along with my shot at a quick reconciliation._ Strangely, he feels more impressed with himself than concerned about the repercussions, at the moment.

Casey and Meg exchange glances, and Logan checks the urge to roll his eyes. _Why does everyone always expect me to run to her like a big, dumb dog, every time she calls?_ The answer to that question comes to him quickly, striking him like a blow to the face. _Because you always have in the past…you big, dumb dog._

The bell rings, and class begins. Miss Grayson tells them to continue working on their projects from the previous day. Glad for the distraction, Logan gets up to ask her about the assignment. He likes Miss Grayson. She's an aging hippie who has a soft spot for him. She never gives him a hard time about cutting class, which comes in handy since it's the last one of the day- and he skips often.

She also lets them listen to their iPod's while they work, and Logan is immensely grateful for this benefit today. He puts in his earbuds and blasts The White Stripes as loud as he can stand. Then he sinks his hands into the wet clay, trying desperately to drown out the world around him as he begins forming the clay into a ball.

But it's not working. He keeps looking around, wondering if Veronica is going to turn up and where she could possibly be. As he scans the classroom, he can't help but catch Lilly and Casey in conversation. He can't hear what they're saying; but Lilly's wearing that devious expression that he knows all too well, and Casey is listening to whatever she's saying intently.

Logan knows they're talking about Veronica again, and he feels the anger that's always bubbling so close to the surface starting to overflow. He yanks on the cord of his iPod and drops the ball of clay down onto the table in front of him. Ignoring his muddy hands, he grabs his backpack off the floor and heads for the door. _Fuck this. I'm transferring out of the class._

**xxXxx**

Logan exits Miss James' office feeling much calmer. He'd had to tell her the truth- well, mostly- to get her to agree that a transfer was necessary, and he'd had to stay past the bell to finish filling out the paperwork. But she'd gobbled up his sob story like Thanksgiving dinner, and it had felt sort of good getting some of that off his chest.

He's heading back to the art room, in hopes that Miss Grayson will still be there to sign his transfer slip, when he sees a girl in a turquoise and white uniform leaving the girl's bathroom. He's taking a moment to appreciate the curve of her backside in her tight skirt when he realizes that it's Veronica. _What the hell?_

Veronica has Dance Team practice after school most days, but the outfit she's wearing isn't even remotely close to what she normally practices in. Logan opens his mouth to call after her, but thinks better of it and decides to follow her instead. Transfer slip forgotten, he keeps his distance as he walks behind her.

She heads out of the school and across the football field, taking a well-known shortcut towards Central Ave. He continues to follow her for about a half a mile, until she takes a right and disappears from his sight. Logan looks around him as he walks slowly forward, recognizing the area. Suddenly, he understands what she's up to- but not why. Logan glances up at the large sign above him that reads Neptune Diner. He looks at it for several moments, before finally turning around and heading back towards the school.

**xxXxx**

Logan sits at the island in his kitchen, watching Mrs. Navarro as she diligently wipes down the granite counter tops. She hasn't noticed him sitting there yet. She's slightly hard of hearing, something Logan knows but his parents don't. _Probably because they always talk to her loudly anyway, like she'll understand English better if it's at top volume. _He has no intention of telling either one of them about her malady.

When she finally turns around, she greets him with a big smile. "You sneak. I told you to stop doing that!"

"I'm sorry," he apologizes, although he's grinning.

She wags her finger at him, but pats his hand fondly. "What would you like to eat?"

"Nothing, thanks. I'm good."

Her expression darkens. "You're too skinny! I hope you had a big lunch."

Logan doesn't say anything, but he knows that somehow she can tell he hasn't eaten. Before she starts reprimanding him, he puts his hands up in surrender. "What can I say, I was busy."

"What keeps you so busy that you don't eat?" she demands.

He smiles. "A girl."

"Not Lilly," she guesses shrewdly.

"No. Not Lilly."

She shakes her head at him, although there's a trace of a smile on her lips. "You be careful, Logan."

"What Lilly doesn't know won't hurt her," he says, with a bravado he doesn't feel and he knows she's not buying anyway.

"I'm not worried about Lilly, mijo," she replies. She gives his shoulder a gentle squeeze and leaves the room.

Logan smiles to himself as Mrs. Navarro goes, shaking his head slightly. She hasn't missed a thing, as usual. _And I suspect she's given me very good advice. I _should_ be careful. No more talks with Veronica at school- it's too dangerous. Oh, who am I kidding, it's too dangerous taking to her _anywhere_._

Rationally, he knows he needs to let this go. Whatever it is that he may feel for Veronica, it's moot. _It's impossible for us to act on it, even if we wanted to… and we both know it._ _This thing between us can never _really_ go anywhere. Not with the Kane's milling around. Besides, I should be focused on getting Lilly back. Right? Isn't that what I want?_

Logan thinks about earlier, the way he brushed her off in Sculpture, and he wonders what compelled him to do it. A week ago, he would have done _anything_ to get Lilly back. He'd been miserable without her. But as the week had gone by, and Logan had watched her cozying up to Lewis as though he'd never even existed, his melancholy had evolved into something else. Something jaded and worn, but also frustrated- and a little angry. He still missed her, but… less. Less than normal.

_Then this thing with Veronica happened, and since then… I haven't thought about Lilly much at all. _

That realization takes him by surprise. Obsessing over Lilly when they're broken up is a familiar pastime. Even when he's mad at her, he can't help wondering what she's up to, where she is, who she's with. It feels very freeing, not stressing about all of that for once._ Still, I'm probably an idiot for not trying to work things out with her. We could be rolling around in my bed right now, having incredible makeup sex. Instead, I'm in my kitchen. Alone._

Logan sighs heavily. It's been a frustrating day. And the only person who can possibly relate has made it clear that she doesn't want to talk to him. The worst part is, he knows Veronica is right. It _was_ a mistake, and they should forget it ever happened. But he can't help feeling like things are…unfinished, between them. And he has an overwhelming desire to see her.

He reaches into his pocket for his cell phone, scrolling quickly through his contacts until he finds the name he's looking for. Dick answers on the second ring.

"You're too late, bro! We're leaving now. Bodie pulled off the _sickest _trick, man, you should have seen it."

"Bummer," Logan replies. "Hey, you guys hungry?"

**xxXxx**

The Neptune Diner is less than a year old, but it's already a favorite haunt among the locals. It's known for its eclectic menu, which features everything from sushi and vegan chili to disco fries and bacon cheeseburgers. The theme is, unsurprisingly, ocean-based. A huge mural of mighty Neptune with his trident held high dominates the far wall, and various flotsam and jetsam adorn the turquoise walls.

The waitresses wear uniforms to match this theme- white polo shirts with a trident logo, and turquoise skirts that match the walls exactly. One of these waitresses, a petite blonde with her hair back in a ponytail, is staring at them in undisguised horror as their party of six walks in. Logan hangs back nervously, suddenly sure that this was a terrible idea.

"Hey, Ronnie!" Dick shouts cheerfully across the diner. "Why are you dressed like one of the waitresses?"

Veronica's face turns a deep red, as she gestures frantically for him to keep it down. Her head turns slightly from left to right as she studies their group, and when her eyes shift from Duncan to Logan she begins to look truly panicked. She finishes up with the table she's working with and walks over to them quickly.

But Dick has already engaged the hostess in conversation, turning on the Casablancas charm full blast and informing her in no uncertain terms that they'd like Veronica to wait on them. Logan attempts to intervene, but Dick heartily ignores him. He glances at Duncan for help, but he seems just as enthusiastic about the idea of Veronica serving them as Dick does. _Go figure._

When Veronica reaches them, the hostess turns to her with a smile as she hands her a stack of menus. "Your friends would like to be seated in your section, sweetie. You want to take them over to the booth in the corner?"

Veronica takes the menus from her mutely, but makes no move to show them to their table. Instead she turns to them, looking from Duncan to Logan with a pleading expression. "Guys, this is my first day…"

"We promise to behave ourselves," Duncan assures her in soothing tones.

"We'll be good," Casey says with a smile. "Don't worry."

Logan glances over at him sharply, noting the warmth in his tone, and then turns back to Veronica. She's returning Casey's smile and looking slightly more relaxed. With a resigned sigh, she gestures for them to follow her.

They head across the diner to the large corner booth. Logan watches Casey as he watches Veronica. His eyes are traveling appreciatively down her body as she walks. Logan looks from Casey to Beaver to Bodie, realizing with growing dismay that all of them are checking her out. _What the fuck? Since when is every guy on the _planet_ into Veronica?_ He looks down to hide his scowl.

The six of them slide onto two opposing vinyl bench seats, Dick making the obligatory remark about his brother "sitting bitch". Bodie grabs him by the neck of his t-shirt, holding him back so Cassidy can take the seat by the window. "Look who's sittin' bitch now," he snickers, as he nudges Dick towards the middle. Logan gets the distinct impression that he's showing off for Veronica. He takes a seat on the end, across from Bodie, eyeing him suspiciously.

Veronica passes out menus to each of them, handing the last one to Logan. His eyes flicker up to meet hers as he accepts it, and she holds his gaze for several seconds before looking away. He can't tell if she's nervous because it's her first day on the job or because _he's_ there, but she definitely seems flustered.

She clears her throat and takes their drink orders, her tone very professional. To Logan's relief, none of the guys give her a hard time. Within a few minutes, she's walking away and Logan's trying to concentrate on reading his menu.

"I wonder why Veronica needed to get a job?" Duncan muses, watching her thoughtfully. He turns to Logan. "Did you know she was working here?"

He opens his mouth, unsure how to respond, when Bodie speaks up. "Man, who cares? She looks _fine_ in that little outfit…"

"I wouldn't kick her out of bed," Dick chimes in. "Outfit on _or_ off." Logan kicks him under the table. "What?" he demands. Then he glances at Duncan, looking suitably apologetic. "Oh, right. Sorry."

Duncan shrugs, but he looks extremely uncomfortable. "So, what's everyone getting?" he asks quickly.

Dick takes the hint, for once, and lets the subject drop. And when Veronica returns to take their order, even he manages to be polite and respectful. But Bodie, never one to let anyone else get in his way, doesn't let Duncan's crush stop him from laying on the charm. He smiles and flirts and makes it clear what he_ really_ has an appetite for.

Veronica smiles back at him uncertainly, seeming surprised by his attention. Bodie is extremely popular, basically considered a surfing god, and two years older than them. Logan's not sure what's prompted his sudden interest in her, either, but he's not particularly thrilled about it. He struggles to keep his expression blank, not wanting his annoyance to show through. But when Veronica glances over at him, he can't help but roll his eyes.

She bites her lip on a smile and jots down Bodie's order. Her gaze shifts to Logan. "And what would you like?"

He turns his body to face her, so only she can see the sly smile on his lips, and raises his eyebrow.

Her face turns pink as she glares at him, but she simply writes something down on her pad and turns away. When she's gone, Duncan looks at him in confusion. "So… how did she know what you wanted? You didn't say anything."

"No idea, man," he shrugs. "I guess she'll just bring me whatever she wants."

Duncan laughs. "I think she's been spending too much time with Lilly."

Logan looks down, realizing that he hasn't thought about Lilly since Bodie picked him up. Duncan quickly changes the subject, and before long they're all planning a surf trip to Mexico. When Veronica comes back to serve them, Logan looks at the tray curiously, wondering what she has in store for him. She sets a single dill pickle and a plastic cup of coleslaw in front of him with a smug smile.

He can't help grinning up at her, even though he wishes he'd picked a day when he was less hungry to mess with her. He picks up the pickle and gamely takes a bite, as Duncan and Casey sit snickering beside him. Veronica serves the rest of them and disappears from their sight. Logan tries to steal a fry off Dick's plate, but Dick smacks his hand away. He sighs and looks down at his coleslaw forlornly.

Suddenly a plate appears in front of him, containing an enormous cheeseburger and a mountain of fries. He glances up just in time to see Veronica's secretive smile, before she walks away without a word.

"Aww," Duncan says, nudging him in the side. "I guess Lilly hasn't corrupted her yet after all."

"I guess not," Logan replies softly. He takes the top bun off his burger, finding bacon, mushrooms and onions along with the cheese. _Just how I like it._ He's struck with a strong appreciation for how much she's _not_ like Lilly, suddenly. Veronica has every reason to be pissed off at him, after the way he behaved today. _Instead, she brings me my favorite meal._

They all dig in, then, devouring their meals in record time. When Veronica comes back to check on them, Logan gives her a grateful smile. "Medium rare and everything," he remarks. "I'm impressed you knew."

"I'm much more observant than people give me credit for," she informs him, tearing the bill out of her pad and setting it down on the table. "You guys can pay at the counter when you're ready, unless you need anything else?"

They all shake their heads no, and she smiles and leaves the table. Logan watches her as she moves through the restaurant, skirting around tables and nimbly avoiding passing busboys. There's a grace and fluidity to her movement that he's never noticed before; she makes it look almost as though she's dancing.

Realizing that he's staring, he looks away abruptly, hoping no one else noticed. His eyes land on the bill in front of him, and he smiles to himself. Duncan reaches over to grab the check, but Logan snatches it up quickly and holds it out of his reach. "I'll take care of this."

"Sweet," Dick grins. He points his index finger at Logan. "But don't think this means you're gettin' some from me."

"Oh, not just you," Logan smirks. "I expect sex from each and every one of you for this. And a date to the Valentine's Dance. I'll let you guys duke it out for the chance to take me."

They all laugh as he pulls out his wallet, and he stands up so Duncan and Casey can get out. Bodie reaches over and taps him on the arm. "Hey. You leave that beautiful girl a healthy tip, got it?"

"Thanks, I've got it covered," Logan replies dryly. He sits back down and takes the pen in his hand, then gestures towards the door. "You guys go ahead. I'll catch up with you outside."

They all take off except for him, nodding their heads goodbye to Veronica as they pass her by. Logan pulls several hundreds out of his wallet and drops them on the table, not bothering to look at the total. He flips the bill over and writes quickly, before he loses his nerve.

_V- _

_Best "mistake" I've made in a long time. Please don't be mad at me for saying so. Can't stop thinking about you…_

_-L_

_P.S. For the record, that was one hell of a kiss. You sure you haven't done that before? _

Logan stands up and walks towards the door, but when he reaches it he doesn't go through. Instead, he hangs back to watch as Veronica walks over to the table. He sees her shake her head at the folded hundreds he left behind. Then he sees her spot the bill. She picks it up with the money, turning her body as she starts to walk it over to the register.

But then she looks at it more closely, and she pauses. As she reads, Logan watches her lips curve into a slow smile. She leans back against the table, appearing to read it again, and her smile widens into a grin. She looks up and meets his eye across the diner.

Logan smiles at her, feeling weirdly shy all of the sudden. It's the way she's looking at him, her eyes wide with amazement and her cheeks flushed with pleasure. Veronica's never looked at him like that before. _No one's_ ever looked at him like that before. She walks towards him slowly, and he turns to face her.

When she reaches him, neither one of them says anything for several seconds. She glances down at the note in her hand, then looks back up at him. He can see the confusion in her eyes, as she struggles to find the right words. "Thank you," she says simply. "I… I've been thinking about you, too."

At her words, he lets out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. "Really?"

"Really," she confirms.

Logan grins at her- he can't help it. Then he glances around, making sure all the guys are still outside. "I think, maybe… we're not done talking?"

She nods slowly. "I think you might be right."

"When's your shift over?"

Veronica glances at her watch. "In about an hour."

"Can you stop by my house when you're done?"

She takes a deep breath. "Yeah, okay. Just to _talk_," she says pointedly.

He gives her an amused look. "I see my reputation proceeds me."

"Logan-" she warns.

"I'm teasing."

She rolls her eyes at him and glances around cautiously. "I better get back to work."

"Okay. So I'll see you later?"

"Yeah," she agrees, although she looks as though she's already regretting it.

Logan decides he better leave before she can change her mind. He reaches out and squeezes Veronica's arm gently, taking her by surprise. "Later," he says softly. He flashes her a reassuring smile and heads for the door, already thinking up excuses for his delay.

**xxXxx**

Bodie ends up dropping Logan off last, and he gets home later than he expected. He glances at his watch, deciding that he'll take a quick shower before Veronica comes over. He feels restless and a little nervous about her upcoming visit, and he needs to do something to keep himself occupied.

He rushes through his shower, accidentally dropping the shampoo bottle on the floor. As he reaches down to grab it, he feels one of the scabs on his back pull apart. The hot water hits it at full blast, stinging painfully, and he stands up quickly to escape the spray. He finishes rinsing the shampoo out of his hair and shuts off the water.

Logan grabs his towel off the door and dries himself off quickly, avoiding his back for the time being. He tries to see the damage from the bathroom mirror, but it's too foggy. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he exits the bathroom and heads towards the mirror in his room. He stands at an angle and turns his head, trying to assess the damage.

There's a small trickle of blood dripping from the spot, but it doesn't look too bad. He's about to pull off his towel to dab at it when he catches Veronica's reflection in the mirror. He spins around quickly, simultaneously reaching for the clean shirt he left on his bed. "Jesus, Veronica. You scared the shit out of me."

She walks towards him, slowly and silently, and he goes completely still at the expression on her face. When she reaches him, she puts her hand on his arm and gently but firmly turns him around. He complies mutely, placing his hand against the wall to brace himself; the way he does when his father makes him turn around.

But the pain doesn't come this time, of course. Instead he feels the soft, hesitant touch of her fingertips, tracing one of the many lines on his back. It almost tickles, but he has no desire to laugh. Her hand on his arm begins to tremble, and he turns back around to face her. Veronica is looking up into his eyes, her expression full of horror and pain and sadness. "Logan…" she says in a whisper. "What happened to you?"

**A/N I know I promised the Knowing the Difference epilogue next, but this chapter was nagging at me in a way I couldn't ignore. KtD will be up next… probably ;) **

**Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited and alerted the first chapter. xoxo**


	3. Unexpected

**A/N A few words…**

**I'm absolutely thrilled with the response for this story so far. Thank you for the amazing reviews! I'm sorry I haven't been able to reply, but please know that I read and enjoy them all. Also thanks to those who have put me on alert and favorited.**

**Fair warning: This story will be long. Probably at least 25 or 30 chapters. Each chapter has a natural start and end point, so they'll vary in length. I will try my very best to update every 2-3 weeks. (Stop laughing, I really am going to try!)**

**I had a lot of fun exploring other POV's in KtD, but this will be told solely from Logan and Veronica's POV. This story is being written, wholly and unapologetically, for the frustrated LoVe fan inside of me. This is also my offering to those of you who ship them as hard as I do. Expect angst, but also expect lots of "aww" moments (because there will be plenty of those, too).**

**Although this is already thoroughly plotted out, I absolutely want to hear your thoughts about what you're hoping to see, and what you like or don't like (just be kind, please). Believe it or not, the reviews do spark ideas and help steer me in the right direction. (And I love getting to chat back and forth with you guys.)**

**Okay, that was more than a few words. Well, what did you expect? ;)**

**Hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and that you all stick with this story. It should be a fun ride…**

**Chapter 3: Unexpected**

Veronica

At first, Veronica can do nothing more than stare. The trickle of blood that caught her eye from across the room stems from a long, thin cut on Logan's right shoulder. There's nothing extraordinary about the wound, on its own. But it's not the only one.

There are three other scabs below the one that bleeds; two which run parallel and one that crisscrosses the others. White and curled along their outermost edges and darker at their centers, they appear to be healing. Beneath each cut lies a faded, yellowing bruise. Try as she might, Veronica can think of nothing that could have caused marks like this. _Nothing that makes any sense. Unless…_

_This wasn't an accident._

Her eyes sweep down Logan's back, scrutinizing every inch of his skin. And to her horror she sees evidence of earlier wounds. A multitude of faint lines are buried just below the surface of Logan's skin, only a shade lighter than his tan. Her hand rises up to touch one of them before she's even aware of what she's doing. As Veronica's index finger travels across a pale scar along his lower back, the full weight of her discovery hits her. Her hands start to shake.

The muscles beneath her left hand twitch as Logan begins to turn around, and she tries desperately to compose her expression. But then her gaze falls upon a pale pink circle on his bicep, and an identical mark upon his chest. And she knows that Logan can see her shock clearly when their eyes meet, as a hundred memories come unbidden into her mind…

"_That's the last time I try and make something on the grill… Yeah, man, it tore right through my wetsuit…I swear, Mrs. Navarro needs to put one of those yellow signs up the next time she mops the floors. I'm lucky I only broke my wrist…"_

Veronica swallows hard before she can make the words come. "Logan… what happened to you?"

He doesn't reply.

Logan just stares at her, his eyes dark and vulnerable and apprehensive. She watches as water drips down from his wet hair, running down his lean, bare chest in rivulets. He smells clean and damp, like a forest after rainfall. Veronica realizes that she's still clinging to his arm, but she can't seem to let go. His skin is warm beneath her hand.

Several moments pass, and they both remain silent. Logan stands completely still, his only movement the slight rise and fall of his chest. Their eyes are locked on one another, blue to brown and brown to blue. Veronica feels like she's never been this close to another human being in her life.

Without breaking contact, she removes her hand from his arm and takes hold of his hand. Logan's fingers curl tightly around her own, and she guides him slowly across the room and towards the bed. He sits down on the edge of the bed, still watching her with that wary, cautious expression. She stands beside him, eyes drawn back to the bloody cut on his shoulder.

Some part of her takes over, then, instinctually. She feels an overwhelming urge to protect and care for him, to make everything better. Veronica inhales a deep breath and squeezes his hand, and as she exhales she lets go. "I'll be right back, okay?"

He nods, and she heads into his bathroom. She opens up the medicine cabinet and finds a tube of Bacitracin and a band-aid. Her eyes sweep over the rows of prescription pill bottles, and she pauses to read the names. Most she doesn't recognize, but a few stand out. Percocet, Vicodin, Dilaudid. _Painkillers. _Some of the bottles date back from almost two years earlier.

Trying to keep her anger at bay, she closes the cabinet door and opens up the linen closet. She grabs a washcloth and runs water on it until it's damp, and then heads back into Logan's bedroom. He's still sitting where she left him, on the edge of the bed. He watches her curiously as she walks towards him, his eyes dropping down to the objects in her hands. Understanding her intentions, he nods again before she even has to ask.

Veronica kneels on the bed beside him, determined to do this as quickly and efficiently as possible. _Like a professional; like a nurse. _But as she cleans the drying blood off his shoulder with the washcloth, as gently as she can, and she hears Logan's breath catch, she realizes that there's nothing clinical about this. Taking care of him, like this, is incredibly intimate. And she's shocked that he's allowing her to do it.

She dabs a bit of ointment on the wound and affixes the band-aid on top of it, then shifts so that she's sitting on the bed beside him. Not sure what to say, or if he even wants her there anymore, she glances over at Logan. He's looking down at the floor. Veronica crumples the empty wrapper in her hand and stands up, deciding that she'll give him some space while she puts the Bacitracin and washcloth away.

But as she begins to head to the bathroom, Logan reaches out and grasps her arm. She glances down at him, surprised.

"Thank you," he says softly.

She nods, relieved to finally hear him speak. He still looks so lost, sitting there hunched over on his bed, and she wishes there were something else she could do. It occurs to her that he may feel more comfortable if he were dressed. _Not quite so exposed._ "Um, why don't you finish drying off and put some clothes on?" she suggests, keeping her tone as straightforward as she can manage. "And I'll wait out in the hall. Or, if you want…I can just go."

Logan stares at her, not seeming to comprehend what she's said. But then he blinks and stands up, still holding onto her arm. "Don't leave, okay?" he requests, his voice rough.

"Okay," she promises. "I'll be right outside."

Veronica gently removes his hand from her arm and walks towards the door, stopping briefly in the bathroom to throw away the wrapper and put the Bacitracin back. Her actions are measured and calm, but she knows she's close to breaking. And as soon as she closes his bedroom door, she slumps against the wall in the hallway and shuts her eyes tightly. _This just can't be true. It can't be. Maybe there's some explanation…_

But she knows there's only one explanation that makes any sense. Only one explanation that could explain that defeated look she'd just seen in Logan's eyes. And it's horrific, and abhorrent. Her stomach turns just thinking about it.

_Someone _did_ this to him, deliberately. And often._ She thinks back to the painkillers she saw in his medicine cabinet. They are solid proof that this has been going on for years. _And that someone in this house knows about it. Knows enough to take him to the doctor, but doesn't say anything about it. Covers it up. Just like Logan does…_

She shakes her head, trying to understand how this confident, cocky guy she's known for three years has been hiding this terrible secret the whole time. _How has he gone through this alone? Or do other people know? Does Duncan? Does Lilly? _Veronica slides down the wall, putting her head in her hands. _And what can I do to help him?_

The sound of footsteps brings her focus back, and she scrambles up off the floor before Logan can see her starting to lose it. By the time the doorknob turns and he opens up the door, Veronica's managed to compose herself. She follows him silently into the room. He takes a seat on one corner of his bed, and she takes a seat on the other.

She's surprised that he still wants her around, but very grateful. She doesn't want to leave him alone. But Logan's demeanor has changed. When she glances over at him, she can see that his eyes are hard and guarded. Veronica takes a deep breath. "What happened?" she repeats.

He shrugs. "Nothing. I got into it with someone."

"Who?"

"Don't worry about it," he mutters. "It's not a big deal. It doesn't even hurt anymore."

Veronica looks at him, letting him see clearly that she doesn't believe him. "Logan," she says gently. "Who did this to you?"

He takes a deep breath, and as he exhales he looks away. "My old man," he finally responds. "My dad."

Her suspicions are confirmed, but hearing it out loud is still a shock. _Aaron Echolls…_It just doesn't seem possible. He's never been anything but pleasant to her, since the day she met him. She's always been impressed by how friendly he is to her and her parents, how down to earth. _Even though I'm just a teenage girl who happens to be friends with his son, and my family isn't wealthy or in the business._

No, she _never_ thought Aaron Echolls was capable of something like this, and it's hard to accept it. He's always appeared to be a loving husband and father. In interviews, he waxes poetic about his beautiful wife and children, how blessed he is to have them. _And Trina idolizes him…_Yet Veronica has just seen the proof herself, and she knows that Logan is telling her the truth.

"But why…?" she asks, voicing her confusion aloud. "Why did he do that? What happened?"

Logan shrugs. "We just got into it."

"What do you mean, you 'got into it'? This isn't…" Veronica points to his back. "That was deliberate. That was done to _hurt_ you."

Logan won't look at her. He continues to stare at the floor, scratching the back of his neck vaguely. "Yeah, well… He likes to take his bullshit out on me, sometimes."

"But how…?" _How does he get away with this? _Veronica feels her throat tighten, and she can't finish her question.

"With a belt," Logan responds bitterly, mistaking her question. He laughs darkly. "Well, a belt _buckle_, if you want to get specific. He starts with the belt, but he likes a big, dramatic finish."

Veronica gapes at his matter-of-fact reply, shocked that Logan has hardened himself so completely to this brutal reality. The graphic image of Logan, getting beaten with a belt until he bleeds... _By someone who's supposed to love and care for him…_She feels tears spring to her eyes.

He chooses that moment to look up, and he frowns at her reaction. "Don't you _dare_ pity me," he says coldly. But then his voice softens. "Not you."

Veronica shakes her head and sniffles, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Logan, I don't pity you," she explains. "I feel… disgusted, and angry, and… disappointed with _myself_, for not realizing."

"Yeah, well, don't be. I hide it well." He gives her a wry smile. "Child of two actors, remember? I've picked up a few things."

She stares at him. _How can he be so casual about this?_ She takes a moment to let her breathing return to normal, and then turns so that she's facing him more fully. "You shouldn't _have_ to hide it. You know that, right? This isn't okay. No matter what you did, you couldn't have possibly done anything to deserve _that_."

Logan looks at her uncertainly, and she hates that he even has any doubt in his mind. It occurs to her that the damage that Aaron has done to his son goes much deeper than the scars he's left on the surface of his skin. But Veronica has no idea how to even begin to tackle that subject. _One thing at a time_, she decides. "So what can we do?"

He gives her a strange look. "What do you mean?" he replies. "We can't do anything."

"Of course we can," she insists. "We have to tell someone. If you tell your mom, she'll-"

"She knows."

Veronica's mouth drops open, and she's glad that Logan isn't looking at her to see her reaction. _Lynn knows. She knows her husband beats her son, and she does nothing about it? I just don't understand… What the hell is wrong with her? How could she let him do that?_ She takes another deep breath and starts again. "Then we have to tell my dad."

"No."

"Logan, we _have_ to."

"No," he repeats adamantly.

"But why not?" she asks, utterly confused.

"Because I like having a house," he replies patiently. "And friends who don't pity me. And _not_ being in the tabloids." Logan picks at a loose thread on his shirt fastidiously. "The last thing I want is to be some kind of Hollywood poster boy for abuse," he mutters. "I don't want this to get out any more than he does."

"But-"

"_No_, Veronica," Logan says, quietly but firmly. He looks up and holds her gaze, his eyes steady and intent. "Believe me, I've thought about this. I can put up with it for a few more years, and then when I graduate I'm out of here."

She's quiet as she thinks about what he's said. She understands Logan's predicament. He doesn't want complete strangers to know the intimate details of his life. He's embarrassed, even though he's done nothing wrong. _But isn't the embarrassment worth getting out of this situation? Unless there's another way…_

"Isn't there someone," she begins slowly, "like a relative-"

"Not anyone who lives close to here," he answers, anticipating her question. "I'd have to leave everything, everyone…" Logan pauses, his eyes flickering briefly to hers. "It's not an option."

She sighs, frustrated. "There has to be _something _we can do."

He smiles, then, unexpectedly. "I appreciate you wanting to help, Veronica. I really do. But there's just nothing you can do. Okay? The only thing I want is for you not to say anything about this. To anyone. Alright? _Especially_ your father."

She hesitates. "Does… does anyone else know? Like Duncan, or Lilly?"

"No," Logan says quickly.

Veronica frowns, wondering at that. _How could Lilly not know? How could she not have seen for herself, or at least suspected something was wrong? They spend so much time together. And Duncan…_

Logan interrupts her train of thought. "Promise me, Veronica."

She sighs, sure that this isn't the right thing to do, but not wanting to make things more difficult for him. "Okay," she agrees softly. "I promise." _And I promise to figure out a way to help you. One that doesn't betray your trust. _She gives him a pointed look._ "_But you have to promise me that if it gets worse, or you need to talk about it…"

"I promise," he assures her. "I'll let you know."

"Okay. Good."

"Can we talk about something else?" he asks.

"Yeah, sure," she agrees quickly. But then she falls silent.

Her whole reason for being here, which she'd forgotten about the instant she'd seen his scars, comes rushing back. And despite having just spent the last half hour in Logan's bedroom, involved in the most intense discussion she's ever had with anyone, she suddenly feels very nervous to be alone with him.

The fact is, she hasn't been able to look at him the same way since the night of Casey's party; and she's finally beginning to accept that she never will. What happened that night sparked an emotion that she wasn't prepared for. He's not just Lilly's boyfriend to her, anymore. He's not just her friend who she likes joking around with in English class. She's seen his eyes dark with need- need for _her_- and that image won't leave her mind.

Their kiss has woken up a desire in her that she'd never known before. All weekend long, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. Fantasizing about kissing him again, touching him…_letting him touch me…_ Veronica knows exactly how wrong it is, but she can't escape her own thoughts. She'd spent the weekend mired in guilt, avoiding Lilly and trying to push Logan out of her mind. She was terrified of returning to school, going so far as to play sick to delay their meeting.

But, after putting it off for as long as she could, she'd finally seen him today. And despite trying her hardest not to even _look_ at him, she'd noticed all sorts of things about him. Things she'd never allowed herself to think about before. _How muscular his arms are, how expressive his eyes are, the way one corner of his mouth turns up when he's amused._ Every time he raised an eyebrow at her today, she felt her heart skip a beat.

Veronica has no idea if this is a normal reaction to being kissed. She has nothing to compare it to. _People kiss every day. Does everyone feel so _intensely _about it? _All she'd been sure of, before she'd seen him in school today, was that there was no _way_ Logan could have felt the same thing that she had. _After all, how could one kiss with shy, inexperienced Veronica Mars compare to sex with the seductive and experienced Lilly Kane? _It couldn't.

She's still struggling to understand why he came after her in the first place. The only explanation that makes any sense is that it was some ploy to get back at Lilly. _Because what would hurt his ex-girlfriend more than hooking up with her best friend? _But, the more she thinks about it, the more she's sure that Logan would never use her like that.

_And it doesn't explain why he continued to pursue me... Why he pushed me to talk to him, and told me that our kiss meant something to him. _From pulling her into the music room to sending her notes in Algebra class (right in front of Duncan, no less), to the way he'd behaved in the library, Logan's actions today have seemed sincere. Veronica is now all but certain that her theory is wrong.

Instead, the note he'd left at the diner seemed to confirm a growing suspicion, one that she hadn't allowed herself to believe. That, for whatever reason, Logan really _was_ interested in her. That he was still thinking about her, too. _That he even thinks I'm a good kisser. _But, once he'd left, all of her doubts had resurfaced. And she'd remembered what she needed to do. _I have to put a stop to this, once and for all._

It had been relatively easy to come to that conclusion, while in a busy diner. _It's significantly more difficult to remember why we have to have this conversation, now that I'm actually _here_. With Logan. Sitting on his bed._

She glances over at him. He's still seated on the opposite corner of the bed, waiting for her to speak. But she doesn't want to talk about any of this stuff, now. After everything that's just happened, Veronica feels closer to him than ever._ And once we have this discussion, that all goes away._ She bites her lip, wondering if she can postpone it. "I know we're supposed to talk, but…"

"Right," Logan agrees. "So let's talk."

"Maybe it's not the right time," Veronica says delicately.

He shoots her a look, and it takes her a minute to realize why he's annoyed. _He doesn't want me to act any differently around him, just because I know… what I know. Well that makes sense. I'd feel exactly the same way. _

"I'm not sure there'll ever _be_ a right time," he returns dryly. "And, as you so astutely pointed out earlier, school probably isn't the best place to have this conversation."

"True," Veronica agrees. But, again, she hesitates.

Logan smiles, running one hand through his hair absently. "Believe me, I fully understand how weird this is." He cocks an eyebrow at her. "I mean, it's not like you and I make out every day."

Veronica looks down to hide her blush. She's not sure how Logan is able to be so flip about their situation, but she's slightly jealous of his ability. It occurs to her quite suddenly that this is the first time she's ever been alone with Logan in his bedroom, and that thought does nothing to calm her tattered nerves.

_First time, Veronica? _she mentally chastises herself. _Are you expecting to be invited back?_ She clears her throat, trying to focus on what she needs to say. "Okay, then. I, um, came over here to yell at you," she admits.

"To _yell_ at me?" he repeats, clearly not expecting that.

"Yeah." She shifts uncomfortably, crossing her legs at the ankles, and then glances over at him. _Confession time._ "I wasn't really sick yesterday. I was… avoiding you."

Logan gives her a wry smile. "Yeah. I kind of figured."

Veronica nods, unsurprised. "I just didn't know how to…" She pauses, not wanting to go into detail. _He doesn't need to know that I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. And he _certainly_ doesn't need to know what a dirty imagination I have. _"I needed some time to clear my head before I saw you. I thought that, when I finally _did_ see you today, you'd be more than happy to pretend it never happened. But then you…you wouldn't let it go."

"Well, what was I supposed to do?" Logan counters. "You were acting like a big weirdo in English."

"I wasn't acting like a weirdo," she says defensively. He makes a face at her, and she sighs. "Okay, fine. Maybe I was. But I would have been fine in a few days. My point is, you shouldn't have pursued it. Especially not at school."

Logan nods his head slightly. "I know," he replies. "I just wanted to talk."

"But you went about it all wrong. I mean, first you chase me down the hallway in front of the whole school-"

"I didn't _chase_," he argues.

"-and then you pass me notes in class," she continues, ignoring him. Veronica decides to gloss over the way he'd cornered her in the library, how they'd almost kissed again. The memory is still too…vivid. "Then you show up at my job and leave me yet _another_ note-"

"I thought you liked my note," Logan protests, looking a bit wounded.

"I did," Veronica replies, trying not to dwell on just how _much_ she'd liked it. "But anyone could have found it."

"I didn't use our real names," he points out.

"Yes, only an ace detective could have cracked your clever 'V' and 'L' pseudonyms," Veronica responds dryly. She gestures to the space around them with a defeated sigh. "And now, despite all of my attempts to prevent this very thing from happening… here we are. Holed up in your bedroom like we're having some kind of secret affair."

Logan opens his mouth, but says nothing. He frowns and looks down at the floor, then exhales heavily and glances back over at her. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to make things more difficult. I just wanted… I just want to know how you feel about all of this."

_Does he want to know how I feel about the _situation_, or about him? _She studies him carefully, but he isn't giving anything away. Veronica picks at a frayed patch on her jeans, needing a moment to decide how to answer that. "I feel terrible," she finally responds. "Like I should tell Lilly."

"Are you in_sane_?" Logan replies.

"I feel like I betrayed her," she goes on quietly, continuing to look down at her lap. Veronica feels the bed shift beneath her, and the next thing she knows Logan is sitting right beside her. He takes her hand gently, and she looks up at him in surprise.

"You didn't do anything wrong. Okay? _I_ went after _you_."

_But I let you kiss me. And I kissed you back. And it was amazing…_

"Lilly and I are broken up," Logan continues, as if she's not painfully aware of that fact. His thumb moves back and forth across her fingers slowly as he speaks. Veronica's not sure he even knows he's doing it, but just that small motion is sending shivers up her spine. She tries to concentrate on what he's saying, but every time she looks at his lips she can feel the ghost of his kisses, trailing down her neck.

His thumb stills, and she glances up at him. "Besides," he says with a wry smile, "she was off hooking up with someone else while you and I were… Anyway, I don't think she'd even care."

Veronica shakes her head. "You obviously don't understand girls."

"No?" he returns, a sly smile on his lips. And there it is again, that expression she'd seen on him in the library. His eyes are dark as melting chocolate, and his lips part slightly as he stares at her. Her heart rate increases, and she can't seem to look away. Logan moves towards her, ever so slightly.

_Oh, no. Not again…_

Veronica swallows hard, trying desperately to remember why kissing Logan again would be such a bad idea. But just as it had earlier, in the library, her mind goes blank on her. And all she can focus on is Logan. The hollow of his throat, the light stubble on his jaw, his delicious scent. _How have I never noticed how amazing he smells?_

_Because he's always been _Lilly's boyfriend,_ you idiot_, she remembers in a rush. _And you're the worst friend in the world._ She stands up quickly, walking all the way to the sliding glass doors of the balcony before she turns back to face him. Logan's eyes are wide with surprise. Whether he's surprised at her for getting up so abruptly, or himself for almost kissing her again, she's afraid to ask.

"Look," she begins, her nagging doubts about Logan's intentions resurfacing. "I asked you, before, why you kissed me. And you said you didn't know. But I need to understand…" She takes a deep breath, and as she exhales she lets the words rush out of her before she loses her nerve. "Was it just a way to get back at Lilly?"

Logan stares at her, his brow furrowed and his jaw tense. "Are you fucking kidding me?" he demands, all of the warmth leaving his eyes. "How can you even ask me that?"

Veronica lets out a deep breath, feeling simultaneously relieved and ashamed. Logan is so clearly offended by her question that she's filled with remorse for asking. _The last thing he needs is someone else hurting him. Especially now. But I needed to know for sure…_She looks into his eyes, letting him see her shame. "I'm sorry, Logan."

He shakes his head and looks down. "I thought you knew me better than that," he says quietly.

Veronica crosses the room quickly, taking a seat beside him on the bed. "I'm _sorry_," she repeats earnestly. "It's just, with the two of you…"

Logan's gaze shifts over to her, his eyes still hard. "But I wouldn't do that to _you_, Veronica."

Her chest tightens painfully at his words. The disappointment in his voice and the hurt in his eyes are agonizing to behold, but she endures it without looking away. She knows she deserves it. _How could I have ever doubted him? Logan has never once done anything to make me question my trust in him. Why did that even cross my mind?_

"I just feel so _guilty_," Veronica whispers, answering her own question aloud. "I've lied to Lilly five times in the last three days. I _never_ lie to her."

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't worry about it too much," Logan returns, his tone bitter. "I'm sure she lies to you all the time."

Veronica stares at him, shocked. "Lilly doesn't lie to me."

Logan shrugs, not meeting her eye. "Maybe not. But I'm sure she doesn't tell you everything she does, either."

They fall silent for several minutes. Veronica contemplates his cynical tone, wondering if he's referring to something specific_. Is Lilly keeping secrets from me? What could she have to hide? I thought we told each other everything…_

When Logan finally continues speaking, his voice has lost its hard edge. "Listen, I'm sorry if I made things more complicated, today. And I'm sorry about the way I acted in the library. I just needed to know that you felt the same way."

"Why?"

Logan shrugs, not responding right away. "I don't know. I just did. Anyway, sometimes I don't think before I act." He gives her a wry smile. "But I'm pretty sure you already knew that about me."

Veronica smiles back at him, relaxing slightly. "Well, yeah."

He sighs and leans backward on the bed, resting his weight on his elbows. "So can I ask _you _something, now?"

"Okay," she agrees nervously.

Logan raises an eyebrow. "Why did you let me kiss you, Veronica?"

She stares at him, completely taken aback by his question. "I…" she begins, her mouth opening and closing uselessly. "I don't know," she replies truthfully. "You sort of took me by surprise."

"Fair enough. But why didn't you stop me?"

"I guess I was curious," she admits, biting her lip.

"Curious about kissing _someone_, or curious about kissing _me_?"

"Both," she mutters, feeling her face flush pink.

"And?" he prompts.

"And what?"

"How did I measure up?"

She gives him a look. "I'm pretty sure you already know the answer to that question."

"Maybe," he grins. "But maybe I want to hear you say it." When she doesn't respond, he rolls his eyes. "Oh c'mon. I've already told you what _I_ thought. Throw me a bone."

_He's right, he _has_ told me what he thinks._ Veronica has the proof folded carefully up in her jeans pocket. She knows she's crazy to keep the evidence, but she couldn't seem to throw his note away. She looks down at the floor. "It was good," she mumbles.

"Just good?"

"Don't push your luck, Echolls," she replies, glancing up at him from beneath her lashes.

Logan smiles at her, but it fades quickly. He sits up straight and turns to face her. "So, what now?"

Veronica raises her chin, meeting his eyes directly. "I think we both know the answer to that question."

He sighs heavily, but nods his head. "Yeah. I guess we do."

The finality of his words hits her hard, and Veronica feels a crushing disappointment. She's also filled with an urge to voice her feelings, even though she knows it won't change their situation one bit. But she can't seem to find the right words. "The thing is," she begins. "Even if we both… it would be impossible. Lilly is like my sister, and if she knew… And then there's-"

_Duncan. No, I don't want to get into that._ Veronica shakes her head. "Nothing good could come from it. The best thing to do is pretend it never happened."

"I know. You're right." Logan frowns. "So… where does that leave you and me?"

This is it, the whole crux of the situation. _Where _does_ it leave us?_ Veronica looks up into his amber eyes, and manages a smile. "Friends?" she asks hopefully.

He regards her with careful, cautious eyes. "Okay. But we better actually _be_ friends."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning no more avoiding me. No more shutting me out or acting weird. Things are shitty enough as it is, right now. The last thing I want…" Logan trails off, shaking his head.

Impulsively, Veronica takes both of his hands in hers and squeezes them lightly. "Friends," she promises.

Logan's lips curve up in a smile. He leans forward, wrapping both of his arms around her in a tight embrace. Veronica closes her eyes and slips her arms around his waist, laying her cheek against his chest so she can inhale his scent one last time. _So, this is it._ She doesn't want to let him go.

He strokes her hair softly, placing a kiss on her forehead, and another on her temple. He rests his palm again her cheek, running his thumb along her jaw line while he cradles her head with his other hand. She sighs and tilts her face up to look at him. Logan's eyes are closed, and there's a slight smile on his lips. But it disappears swiftly as he opens his eyes.

All of the emotions that Veronica's feeling are mirrored in his gaze, and as she stares back at him she knows that she needs to move away from him. Quickly. But she can't seem to let him go. She can hear Logan's heart beating rapidly, and her own heart seems determined to match his pace. "I want to kiss you," Logan whispers, his voice rough with need. "Right now."

Veronica doesn't know who moves first, but suddenly they're tangled up in each other. His mouth is on hers and her mouth is on his, kissing and biting and fighting for dominance. Her fingers weave through his damp hair, as his arms crush her close to him, and they're falling backward onto the bed.

They roll so that Logan is on top of her, and he's so warm and pleasantly heavy that she wraps her legs around him so that he can't move away. They're both panting, their kisses hard and bruising, and Veronica doesn't know if it's because they're in his bedroom or what, but suddenly she wants to do a lot more than kiss him.

And she can tell that he does too, because she can _feel_ him, hard against her hip, which is a bit shocking because she's never experienced anything like it before. But instead of feeling embarrassed, it makes her feel powerful and excited. Logan's hands are straying from her face and shoulders, now, sliding experimentally down her body. And the sensations that she's feeling are so thrilling and overwhelming that the thought of stopping him doesn't even cross her mind.

His lips travel down her neck, hot and wet, and when he reaches the hollow of her throat he bites the skin, very lightly. Veronica moans, unconsciously pulling his hair and sinking her nails into his lower back. "Jesus," Logan breathes into her ear, and the admiring surprise in his voice makes her smile. He continues trailing kisses across her throat, and she feels his fingers toying with the top button on her blouse, and-

"Logan?"

They both freeze. Their labored breathing is the only sound for several seconds, until the silence is broken by a knock on the door. "Logan, honey, are you in there?"

Logan groans and rolls his eyes, and Veronica bites her lip to keep from giggling. He kisses her once more, on the lips, and then scrambles up off the bed as she sits up. As he heads to the door, she quickly smoothes a hand over her blouse and runs her fingers through her hair, trying to untangle the mess Logan's made.

He opens his door. "What's up, Mom?"

"I just wanted to know if you're hungry for dinner. Letty mentioned that you went out with your friends, earlier, so I didn't know if-" She pauses. "Veronica?"

Veronica offers her a shy smile. "Hi, Mrs. Echolls."

"Hi, sweetie. I'm sorry, I had no idea you were here." She looks from Veronica to Logan questioningly, but he says nothing. Although clearly taken aback, Lynn smiles brightly at her. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Um, thanks, but I have to get home," she replies. "We were just finishing up some stuff for English."

Veronica cringes inwardly at the lie. There are no books in sight. But Lynn just continues to smile. "Okay, well I'll leave you two alone. Logan, I'll ask Letty to make a plate for you, in case you get hungry later."

"Thanks," Logan replies. He shuts the door and immediately walks back over to Veronica. But he makes no move to pick up where they left off. Instead he stands next to the bed with his hands stuffed into his pockets, looking down at her uncertainly.

She exhales and looks up at him, the full weight of what's just happened beginning to sink in. "Okay," she breathes. "That seriously _cannot_ happen again."

He frowns, looking as though he's about to disagree. But the defiant expression in his eye fades, and he nods. "I know," he says, resigned. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I wanted to kiss you too. But… it's out of our systems now."

Logan shoots her a look that lets her know he's far from convinced of that, and Veronica gives him a wry smile. He looks at her for a moment, his expression unreadable, and then he shakes his head and sits down gingerly on the edge of the bed.

"What?" she asks.

"I don't know," he replies. "You're just so…" He shakes his head again, suddenly very interested in the sleeve of his shirt.

"I'm just so _what_?" she prompts.

Logan glances over at her. "Unexpected."

She furrows her eyebrows, not sure what he means by that. Before she can ask, he continues. "Anyway, you're right. This whole thing, with us… We should just forget it ever happened."

Veronica looks down. It hurts to hear him say it, even though he's just repeating what she's already said. A large part of her doesn't _want_ to forget, and doesn't want _him_ to forget either. But she nods. "Okay."

Her phone starts to buzz in her pocket, then, and she's grateful for the interruption. She looks down and sees "Home" on her screen. Before she answers, she notes how late the time is. She takes a deep breath, hoping it's her dad on the phone and not her mom.

"Hello?"

"Well hello, missy. What's so important that keeps you away from your home so late on a school night?"

Veronica exhales silently. _Damn. She's already had more than a few, by the sound of it. How the hell am I going to get home? _"Sorry, Mom. I'm actually over at Logan's, working on a school project."

"Well, it's time to come home and eat now. But oh, honey, I burned the hell out of the chicken." Her mom starts to laugh loudly, and Veronica stands up and walks away slightly in case Logan can hear her.

"There's that leftover chili Dad made in the fridge," Veronica replies. "We can just eat that, okay?"

"You're so smart," Lianne giggles. "Such a smarty-pants. Where are you honey? I'll come get you."

"I'm at Logan's," Veronica repeats patiently. "But, um, can I talk to Dad for a minute?" _Oh please let him be home…_

There's a brief pause, and she's not sure if her mother has hung up the phone or not. Then she hears her father's voice in the background, firmly telling Lianne "no". She sighs in relief as he gets on the line.

"Hey, honey. I'm going to come pick you up instead, okay? Mom says you're at the school?"

She closes her eyes and counts to three. "No, Dad, I'm at Logan's. We're studying for an Algebra test." Veronica opens her eyes; Logan is watching her with interest. She clears her throat. "Are you leaving now?"

"Sure, sweetie. We'll grab a pizza on the way home, okay? Your mom had a little, uh, mishap in the kitchen."

_Let's just be happy she didn't burn the damn house down._ "Okay, Dad. I'll meet you out front."

Veronica hangs up the phone and stuffs it back in her pocket. Logan is still watching her from his spot on the bed. "Is that the first time you ever lied to your dad?" he asks.

"No," she replies, relieved that's the only thing that struck him odd about her conversation. "But I don't like doing it."

He nods slowly. "So how did you get here, earlier?"

"One of the waitresses at work gave me a lift."

Logan looks thoughtful. "You changed out of your uniform. Do your parents know about your job?"

"Uh, no. Not yet."

She thinks he's going to press her, ask her why, but he doesn't. Instead, he smiles. "So, how was your first day? Any memorable customers?"

"Well, there was this _one_ crazy guy," she returns, playing along. "Left me a 200% tip."

"Wow. You must be one hell of a waitress."

"The stuff legends are made of," she confirms. "They'll be singing songs about me in years to come."

Logan laughs and gets up off the bed. "So can I walk you out?"

"Um…" Veronica hesitates. "That's probably not a good idea."

"Oh. Right."

"Starting now, everything goes back to normal," she reminds him. "Alright? I'll, um, see you in class tomorrow."

He doesn't say anything. Trying to hide her disappointment, Veronica crosses the room and picks up the backpack she left by his door. She's about to say goodbye when she hears footsteps behind her. And the next thing she knows, Logan is spinning her towards him, and his lips are on hers.

The kiss is slow and deep and soft, and Veronica feels like she's melting. She unwittingly drops her backpack to the ground and wraps her arms around his neck, mostly to keep from falling. Logan's fingers weave through her hair as his lips move languidly on her own, and when he finally pulls away she's breathless. She stares at him, eyes wide. _God, is it normal to react this way every _single_ time?_

"So," he asks conversationally. "Still just 'good'?"

"Um…"

Logan grins. "Excellent. I thought so, too." He reaches down to retrieve her backpack, and she accepts it from him wordlessly. "Anyway, we're officially back to being just friends. Starting…_now_."

She shakes her head at him. "You just had to have the last word, didn't you?"

"Maybe. Or maybe I just wanted one last kiss."

Veronica bites her lip, trying to hide her smile. "You know, you're just making this harder."

Logan bows his head down close to her, so his lips are almost touching her ear. "Actually, _you're_ the one doing that," he returns in a teasing whisper.

_How am I…? Oh. _She gulps, knowing her face is turning crimson. Logan is so _open_ about these things, so sure of himself. _It's hard- difficult- to get used to. But what did I expect? Anyone that can keep _Lilly's_ attention for this long has to know what he's doing… _

He laughs at the expression on her face, seeming pleased by her reaction. But she detects something beneath the amusement. Something just below the surface that's dark and dangerous, and not to be trusted. Veronica suddenly realizes that she's fascinated by that side of him. Drawn to it, even though it makes her incredibly nervous.

Logan strokes the side of her face softly. "And I won't be forgetting that any time soon."

Veronica inhales sharply at both his words and his touch, desperately fighting the urge to get closer to him. She takes a few deep breaths, and then looks back up at him. "Me either."

He drops his hand abruptly and steps backward. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Night, Logan."

Veronica turns and heads out of his room quickly, afraid of what she'll do if she stays a second longer. As she walks down the hall, she stares at the movie posters on the wall without really seeing them. _This has been one of the strangest days of my life… But also, one of the most exciting._

She exits the house to find her dad already there, waiting for her. She manages a smile for him, although her thoughts are still far away. _There are even more secrets to keep now. Logan's secret, _our_ secret. I have to put it all from my mind, lock it away. Things are no different, now, then they were before. We're friends. Just friends._

**A/N Thanks for reading, please review :)**


	4. Just Friends

**A/N As promised, just over two weeks since my last update :) Thank you for all of the lovely reviews! I actually got it together to respond back to everyone this time. You guys are the best. Hope you enjoy this one. **

**Chapter 4: Just Friends**

Logan

_We're friends. Just friends._

Logan repeats this phrase in his head over and over as he waits for his racing heart to return to its normal, steady pace. He's just been awoken by a dream, one that could technically be classified as a nightmare if parts of it hadn't been so… arousing. A confusing and muddled array of images plays back in his mind, until he finally finds a thread that he can follow continuously…

_He's in his bed with Lilly, naked. They're kissing and touching, tangled in the sheets. A very girlish sigh escapes her lips, and he pulls away to look at her… she's become Veronica. Her pale blue eyes are drowsy with desire, and his questions about how she got here and where Lilly has gone die on his lips._

_She places one small hand on his chest, directly atop his faded pink burn. "I can heal this," she tells him confidently. "After we're done."_

"_Done with what?" he inquires, stroking the baby-soft skin beneath her forearm. Veronica blushes, and he stares at her in shock. "Really?" he asks nervously. "Are you sure you're ready?"_

_She nods, offering him a shy smile, and her fingers trail down his chest to his stomach. She leans her head down and places a kiss on his chest, and soon her lips are following the path that her fingers have just traveled._

_Logan runs his hand through her long blonde hair, amazed at this turn of events. _How did this happen? How did she even get here?_ He struggles to remember, but Veronica's mouth is incredibly distracting. "We don't…don't have to do this," he manages to choke out. _

_She begins to lift her head, and he lets the fine strands of her hair sift through his fingers. Her hair seems slightly darker, now, and he stares at it in confusion._

"_Well it's the only thing you've ever been good for."_

_Her voice has changed, too, and when he meets her eyes again they've turned green. "Lilly?"_

"_Hello, lover. Think I'd give you up that easily?"_

_Logan, unable to answer, simply looks around in confusion. _How are they doing this?_ Lilly is sitting astride him, her body unmistakably her own, and Veronica is nowhere in sight._

"_It's okay," Lilly assures him. "I know all about you two. I don't mind."_

"_You don't?"_

"_Not at all. I know how to share." She flashes him an amused grin and reaches down to pick something up off of the bed. "Of course, I _will_ have to punish you," she adds casually._

_He glances down at the object in her hand and almost gags. It's one of his father's belts. The skinny black leather one that bites through his skin and leaves the nastiest welts. "Where did you get that?" he demands. She says nothing, and he continues angrily. "You think this is a joke? Get that thing away from me!"_

_Lilly rolls her eyes. "It's not for _you_, Logan." She gets up off the bed and walks across the room. And that's when he spots Veronica, huddled in the corner. She's still naked, and she looks terrified. Lilly's face becomes twisted into an unnatural smile, her teeth overlarge and pointed. "It's for _her_."_

"_No! Get away from her!" Logan struggles to get up, but his legs won't move. "She didn't do anything wrong," he insists desperately, as Lilly raises the hand holding the belt. "We're friends! Just friends…"_

Logan's breathing and heart rate have finally slowed, but he knows he won't be falling back asleep any time soon. The image of Lilly, all grinning and demonic, is still lingering in his mind. While he knows she'd never hurt Veronica like that in a million years, she's clearly the manifestation of his own growing guilt over his recent behavior.

_So guilty I can't even have a proper sex dream. Although having both of them in my bed didn't suck. Especially when Veronica was… Stop it. What the hell is wrong with you?_

He sits up and reaches for the bottle of water on his nightstand. The water is tepid, but it soothes his dry throat. Logan glances at his alarm clock and groans. 3:28. Far too early to do anything yet, even surf. Besides, he's achingly tired. He'd been too restless to fall asleep until well past midnight. _It didn't help that I could still smell her, on my pillow…_

Logan lies back down and inhales. The smell is fainter now, but it lingers. Bright and fresh and very Veronica. It's enough to assure him that those images of him and her, rolling around on his bed, are not just another little fantasy that he's cooked up. _It really happened. And it was fucking _hot.

This fact never seems to stop amazing him. Veronica. Sweet, innocent, prudish Veronica… is not as sweet, innocent and prudish as everyone thinks. As _he's_ always thought, for that matter. He'd had his suspicions after their first kiss, but their little makeout session on his bed earlier had confirmed it. Not once had she tried to push him away, tried to stop him. If anything, she'd encouraged him. _And it just makes me want her more._

Logan closes his eyes, well aware that this line of thinking isn't going to allow him any sleep. But it isn't helping that he's lying down right in the scene of their most recent crime_. _The memories are too fresh, too potent. _Her skin, so soft beneath my lips. Her body, so responsive to my touch. God, the way she moaned. I was just starting to unbutton her shirt… What would have happened, if we hadn't been interrupted? I've never had another girl in my bed besides Lilly._

That thought, and the accompanying guilt and confusion it brings, effectively quells the burgeoning fantasies nipping their way into his consciousness. He sighs heavily and shakes his head. It's been like this for hours, even in his dreams. Lilly, Veronica, Lilly, Veronica. He can't seem to think about one for more than a few minutes, without the other one creeping into his thoughts. _But why? Why now? I've been so good at keeping all thoughts of Lilly at bay…_

Another face swims in his mind too, surfacing more and more frequently. _Duncan. How would my best friend feel, if he knew Veronica was in my bed today?_ The answer is simple. _Betrayed._ Duncan's never been one to overshare, but Logan knows that his feelings for Veronica go well beyond a simple crush. He suspects his friend may have even assigned her an imaginary place by his side within his bright and shiny future, complete with a white picket fence and carbon copy children.

Yes, Duncan has been programmed to think about things in the long term. He's a planner. His hesitation to ask Veronica out is partially due to shyness, but it's also due to his desire to choose his mate wisely. Logan knows this as surely as he knows that Veronica deserves to be with someone who will treat her with just that sort of care and respect. _Someone like Duncan. They're both so ambitious, so focused. So good. They would do nothing but help one another on their paths to greatness. And I'd do nothing but hinder._

Logan knows that he will _never_ be a planner. He's too rash, too impulsive. _And look where that's gotten me? I've betrayed my best friend. Made Veronica feel like she's betrayed her best friend, too. I have two different girls on my mind, and I can't be with either one of them without severely damaging my relationship with the other. Have I tainted our group irrevocably? How could things possibly go back to the way they were, between the four of us?_

The thought is incredibly depressing, and Logan stares at his grey ceiling dejectedly. But one thought comes to mind, cheering him up. _Veronica knows about me, now. She knows, and she didn't call me a liar or treat me like I'm some pitiable freak. She took care of me. Promised to keep my secret, promised to be my friend._ Logan smiles and closes his eyes. _No matter what happens with Lilly and Duncan, at least Veronica and I are okay. We're friends. _

_Just friends._

**xxXxx**

He repeats it like a mantra all morning, from his shower to his breakfast to his drive into school. When he arrives, Logan ignores the crowd in the parking lot and immediately goes to find Miss Grayson. As she signs off on his transfer slip, she tells him how much she'll miss having him in the class.

Logan's eyes travel to his old table, remembering the fun the five of them had last semester. He'd always looked forward to sharing this one class with Lilly, at the end of the day. It had been her idea to take it together in the first place. He tries not to dwell on all of the times they skipped class or snuck out early, heading to her place before anyone else got home.

The thin transfer slip feels like a stone in his hand as he walks towards the guidance office. He debates ripping it up, throwing it out, flushing it down the toilet. Severing this connection to Lilly feels so final. Too final. But the alternative, having to sit there with Lilly and Veronica, pretending to be indifferent as Casey flirts with Veronica and Lilly eggs him on… _No. I can't deal with that right now._

He hands the slip to the student aide at the front desk, asking her to give it to Miss James for him so he doesn't have to see her. Miss James is uncannily intuitive, and one look at him right now would surely convince her that he needs her "special attention". The last thing he wants is anyone looking too closely at his personal life.

Homeroom goes by in the usual pointless haze, and before he knows it he's walking into English class. Veronica is already seated, and she glances up briefly as he enters. "Hey," she greets him. And then she returns to doodling on her notebook. _Another enormous blue flower, just like yesterday._

Logan pulls out what he needs from his backpack and deposits it onto the floor next to him. Then he turns to face the blonde to his right, who is at least partially to blame for his lack of sleep and current bad mood. "Hey, Veronica?"

"Yeah?" she asks, not looking up from her drawing.

"You're acting like a big weirdo again."

Her pen stops moving instantly, and she glances over at him with her mouth dropped open in offense. But then her arm falls to her side and her mouth widens into a grin. "Sorry. I totally am."

"Are we gonna go through this every morning?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No," she assures him. "That was the last time, I promise."

"Well, good. Because you're already running out of room for flowers on that notebook of yours, and it's only day two."

She laughs lightly, visibly relaxing before him. But Logan notices faint purple shadows under her eyes, and he suspects he wasn't the only one who had a rough night's sleep. The idea sets his mind racing, wondering if he played a starring role in her dreams as well. He doesn't dare ask, and they chat easily while they wait for class to begin.

At first it seems like things have gone back to normal, but soon Logan starts to become aware of subtle differences in the way they're both acting. Twice, he catches himself leaning in a bit too close to her. He realizes that he's unconsciously shifted his entire body around to face her, and he has to turn so that he's facing forward again. And Veronica looks directly into his eyes when she speaks to him, now, capturing his gaze in a way that makes it nearly impossible for him to look away.

After class, instead of bolting out the door, she waits for him to gather his things. They walk down the hallway together until she has to veer right and he has to veer left. Veronica places her hand on his arm before she goes. "I'll see you in Algebra," she says with a smile. She squeezes his arm lightly and heads down the hall.

_Okay. Well that's new. But entirely within the realm of normal friendship. Right?_ Logan quickly decides that he doesn't care. He likes that Veronica feels more comfortable around him. _We can't undo what's already happened. Maybe I'll never be able to look at her strictly platonically again, but who cares? As long as we don't act on it, it doesn't matter._

He has to remind himself of this again during Algebra, when he finds himself staring at the slight curve of her neck, just where it plateaus into the plane of her shoulder. _That's the spot. That's where I bit her last night, that little spot that made her moan. How would she react if I sucked it, lightly? Would she cry my name, all breathless and needy? Or would she go searching for the spots on my body that make _me_ lose control? Oh god…_

Logan forces himself to look away, staring blankly at the mathematical formula on the blackboard in front of him until it begins to make sense again. When he's regained control of himself, he risks a glance over at Duncan. His friend is absorbed in his work, and he doesn't seem to notice anything suspicious.

He wonders how Duncan has gone through this every day for these last several months, being so close to Veronica but not touching her. And then the answer comes to him, and Logan looks down with a wry smile. _It's because he doesn't know what he's missing._

Logan has just begun working on the equation when he sees the folded note land on his desk. He opens it quietly, without looking up at the sender. It's just three words written in neat print, but the words fill him with a sense of relief, a reminder that he's not alone. _"This is tough."_

He scribbles his reply immediately. _"For me too. Hang in there."_

Veronica leans closer to him, and without meeting his eye she finds the note he's holding out to her. Their hands touch briefly as she takes it back, and Logan is reminded of how she clasped his hands in hers yesterday. _Just before we started kissing like maniacs._ He throws another guilty glance in Duncan's direction.

Her response comes quickly, and he bites his lip to keep from laughing aloud. _"Very inspirational words. Kittens dangling from tree branches across the world are meowing their approval."_

She glances over at him then, grinning when she sees him fighting not to laugh. He focuses on his response. _"Hmm, inspirational posters… possible career path? And here Miss James thought I had such a promising future in the custodial arts. I'll show her."_

A small laugh escapes Veronica's lips when she reads his reply, and several people look in her direction. Somehow she manages to turn it into a coughing fit, and everyone looks away. Logan keeps his face carefully blank, but leans across the aisle to whisper in her ear. "I _could _aspire to greater career paths, if somebody didn't keep distracting me with her clever little notes."

Veronica smiles, but seems to take his words seriously and doesn't reply back to his note. Logan wishes he'd kept his mouth shut. Without her words to keep him occupied, he's gone back to focusing on various parts of her body that a _friend_ should not be quite so fixated upon.

After some time has passed, Mr. Amico asks them if they've all solved the equation. Most of the class nods, but one student up front asks him a question. While he goes to help him out, Duncan taps Logan on the arm. He gestures for Logan to get Veronica's attention, and when he does she glances at him curiously. Logan leans back and points to Duncan. He remains slightly leaned back, so the two of them can see each other as they speak.

"Hey, why are you working at the diner?" Duncan asks her. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, totally," Veronica answers, seeming unsurprised by his question. "Just saving up for this killer Louis Vuitton bag that my parents don't consider essential to my wardrobe."

"Wow," Duncan comments. "You must really want that bag."

"You have no idea," Veronica smiles. "If you saw it… well, no, you still wouldn't understand."

"No," he laughs. "But I hope you save up the money soon. I'm sure waiting on the likes of us is no picnic."

"Nah, you guys were a breeze."

"And I left a very generous tip," Logan adds.

"Yes, _very_ generous," she says dryly. Veronica flashes him a look, but continues speaking with Duncan.

Logan takes the opportunity to watch her carefully, while she is distracted. It occurs to him that Duncan's name never came up during their discussion yesterday; that he was never mentioned as a reason why they shouldn't get involved. He finds himself wondering if Veronica's feelings towards his friend have changed.

She isn't acting any differently towards Duncan, but she's never been particularly overt about the fact that she likes him. Logan only knows about it for sure because Lilly confirmed his suspicions months ago (while simultaneously swearing him to absolute secrecy). As far as how deep her feelings for Duncan go, Logan has never given it too much thought. _But if she likes him as much as he likes her… there's a very real possibility that these two will get together._

He frowns at the thought. Logan knows that, in theory, they make a hell of a lot more sense together than he and Veronica do. _I was thinking that very thing myself last night._ But the idea of it, of having to watch the two of them actually _be_ together… It makes his stomach turn.

Logan's also pretty sure that she's lying about saving up for the bag, but he has no idea why she would. This is the second time she's been evasive about working at the diner, and now he's incredibly curious about the whole situation.

"Well, you know how my dad is," she's saying now. "Trying to drill the lesson into me now about the value of working hard for what you want in life."

And now Logan is certain that she's lying, because she admitted to him just last night that her parents know nothing about her job yet. It occurs to him that she must have been expecting to get questions about it, being that so many of her classmates spotted her there last night. _Which means she had this cover story all planned out. Impressive. She just keeps surprising me, this one._

Duncan, who doesn't have a suspicious bone in his body, takes Veronica's explanation at face value. They're smiling and laughing, joking about having to sit through Jake and Keith's frequent speeches about work ethic. Mr. Amico starts speaking, then, and their discussion draws to a close.

But just before she turns to face forward again, Logan sees the expression on Veronica's face. It's something like relief mixed with remorse. Clearly, she didn't like lying to Duncan. _And whatever this lie is about, this whole diner thing, can't be too major. So what is it costing her to keep _our_ secret from him? From Lilly?_

Logan turns his attention back to the teacher, making sure to keep both his thoughts and eyes focused on Algebra for the remainder of the class.

**xxXxx**

At lunch time, Logan finds himself lingering by the door instead of stepping out into the courtyard. He can see Duncan saving a seat for him, several folded white boxes of Chinese takeout already waiting on the table. But he can also see Lilly and Lewis, sitting at the table just to the left. He watches as Lewis places his hand on the small of her back, leaning over and whispering something into her ear.

Veronica is seated across from them, looking down at her tray disinterestedly. Lilly tosses a napkin at her playfully, and she looks up with a smile.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

Startled, Logan spins his head around. There's a girl standing right beside him. She's short like Veronica, with dimpled cheeks and intelligent blue eyes. Her dark brown hair is shoulder length, with bright blue streaks running through it. He has no idea who she is, or why she's talking to him. "What's so amazing about it?" he returns. "Looks pretty fucking typical to me."

"Ah, but looks can be deceiving," she replies, undeterred by his slightly hostile tone. "You can find out everything you need to know about Neptune High's social scene simply by observing its student body during lunch."

"Oh yeah?" he asks, somewhat intrigued.

"Totally. Take you, for example."

"Me? How do you even know who I am?"

"Please," she scoffs. "Do you think being the son of Lynn and Aaron Echolls helps you fly under the radar?"

He smiles despite himself. "No, I guess not."

"Besides," she adds. "You're in my Algebra class."

"Really?"

"Um, yeah."

"Huh," he replies. "Go ahead, then. Dazzle me with your knowledge."

"Well," she begins, leaning up against the building. "I can always tell when you and Lilly Kane are broken up, for one thing."

Logan rolls his eyes at her. "What clued you in?" he asks dryly. "The fact that another dude's had his hands all over her for the last three days?"

She makes a face at him. "Um, no. By my calculations, you guys broke up last Monday. _Before_ Lewis became a permanent fixture at her table."

He glances towards where his friends are seated, and then back over at the girl. "So... you can tell because me and Lilly start sitting at separate tables?" he guesses.

She shakes her head. "Nope. You sit at separate tables every time you fight. Not just when you're broken up."

Logan thinks for a minute. _She's right, we do._ "Okay, fine. You win. What's your trick?"

"Well, when you're just fighting, you sit at the guys table with Casey and Dick. And Duncan still sits with Lilly and Veronica. But when you're broken _up_, Duncan moves over to sit with you. And, incidentally, so do Madison and Shelly and a bunch of other girls."

Logan shakes his head, trying to decide if he's creeped out or impressed by her observations. "Okay, who the hell are you and why are you so invested in my lunchtime eating habits?"

"I'm Mac." She laughs. "And don't worry. I'm not, like, stalking you or anything. Lunch is boring, and watching you guys is sort of like watching TV. You know, free entertainment."

"So we're just here for your amusement?" he asks.

"Kind of," she admits with a shrug. "But isn't that what you guys want? To be looked at and admired?"

Logan glances at Veronica, who has gone back to toying with her food. "Not all of us," he replies quietly.

Mac follows his eyes and smiles. "No. Veronica does seem like one of the good ones."

"And what are you basing _that _opinion on, exactly?" he inquires, pulling his eyes away from the blonde. "The number of salads she eats in a week? The fact that she always recycles her water bottles?"

She doesn't answer him right away, looking as though she's debating something. "Well," she finally replies, "I know she spends a lot of her lunches in the library, for one thing."

Logan glances at her sharply. _Did she… _see_ us yesterday? Was she there? _He has no memory of Mac being at the library the previous day, but he hadn't exactly been looking for her. He recovers quickly from his initial surprise, however, making his tone as sarcastic as possible. "So she's better than everyone else because she _reads_ more?"

"Obviously," Mac grins. "Plus, despite hanging out with all you 09ers, she's a working girl."

"She's a _hooker_?" Logan asks in mock horror. Several people glance in his direction, and one passing girl starts to giggle. He smiles back at her benignly, but Mac doesn't appear to relish the attention.

"More like a waitress," she corrects him quietly.

"You really are a stalker, aren't you?" he remarks. "There's no way you could tell that just from where she sits at lunch."

"True," Mac replies. "But she happens to work at my aunt and uncle's diner. Where I'm also, unfortunately, employed."

Her words spark something in Logan's memory, and he struggles to recall it…

"_So how did you get here, earlier?"_

"_One of the waitresses at work gave me a lift."_

Logan stares at Mac as he digests that information. "You were the one who gave Veronica a ride to my house last night," he states flatly, no trace of humor in his voice now.

"Yeah, I did," Mac confirms.

She doesn't elaborate, and Logan doesn't offer any explanations. _Everyone knows me and Veronica are friends. It's not like I need to explain myself to her. Besides, she doesn't even know anyone we hang out with, so who cares what she thinks? _

Yet it bothers him, the idea that someone could know their secret. And while Mac continues to smile pleasantly at him, he can't seem to shake his paranoia. As their conversation replays in his mind, he realizes he has real reason to be concerned. _Not only did she mention the library, she also mentioned being in our Algebra class. Did she see us, passing notes to each other these last couple of days?_

Something in her expression tells Logan that she did. Anyone as observant as this girl has just proven herself to be would surely have put two and two together. Their entire conversation, in retrospect, seems to be hinting at one simple fact: _She knows._ _She definitely knows something is up with me and Veronica. The question is, will she say anything?_

He decides quickly that he needs to do some damage control. She can suspect all she likes, but she can't actually be _sure_ of anything. _Not entirely. _But before he even has time to formulate a plan that will throw her off their scent, she stands up straight and smiles at him. "Well, you better get back to your lunch. Don't want it to get cold. Nice chatting with you, Logan."

And with that, she heads back inside the school. Logan stares at her disappearing form, not sure what to make of their bizarre interaction, or even what to make of the girl herself. He'll have to ask Veronica about her later, see what she thinks about all of this. For now, he needs to be a little more careful about keeping up appearances.

Feeling like he's on stage, he plasters a carefully careless smile on his face and walks quickly over to his table. He takes a seat next to Duncan and launches into a rant about the latest round of locker searches. Dick, who has just had his favorite glass pipe confiscated, joins in enthusiastically.

Lunch passes by uneventfully. Logan tries to ignore the table to his left, but he can't help glancing over there every few minutes. At one point, Duncan nudges him in the side. "Dude," he says quietly. "Just _talk_ to her."

Logan stares at him for a few seconds, until it sinks in that he's referring to Lilly, not Veronica. _Obviously._ He fishes a piece of chicken out of his Lo Mein with his chopsticks and bites into it neatly. "Haven't you noticed?" he mutters, pointing a chopstick at Lewis. "Other fish." He swirls his chopstick around in a circle. "Sea."

"C'mon, man, she doesn't give a crap about that guy," Duncan replies. "You've got to know that."

Logan shrugs disinterestedly, focusing all of his attention on his meal. But as soon as Duncan falls into conversation with Casey, he glances back over at the other table. Veronica is gathering up her things and standing up. Logan looks down at his watch. _There's still twenty minutes left for lunch. Where is she off to? _He watches her until she's swallowed up by the crowd of milling students.

"So what are you up to this weekend, Logan?" Shelly asks, inching closer to him.

He picks up several noodles at once and deposits them into his open mouth. "Not sure yet," he replies without looking at her. He shoves both of his chopsticks into the Lo Mein, so they stand up straight, and reaches for his phone.

"Well if you're not busy, I was sort of thinking…"

Logan finds Veronica's name on his phone and hits the call button, then stands up and walks several paces away, no longer paying attention to whatever Shelly had been saying.

Veronica answers immediately, her voice hushed. "Please tell me there's a good reason why you're calling me in the middle of lunch, with everyone watching."

"Isn't being friends a good enough reason?" he counters, keeping his own voice low as well. "I just wanted to say hi."

"Okay," she replies slowly, sounding placated. "Hi."

"Hi. So how's your day going?"

"I saw you, like, three minutes ago."

"This is a fast-paced world we live in, Mars. Just checking up."

She laughs. "Well, things are pretty much the same here. But I should really-"

"Hang out with me tonight," he cuts her off.

"Um…"

"C'mon. You promised we'd be friends," he reminds her.

"Well yeah, but… since when do we hang out alone?"

"There are a few occasions that come to mind, recently," he remarks with a smirk she can't see.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure every one of _those_ occasions has ended with us… doing things that friends don't do," she points out.

"Well that's not going to happen anymore, because we both know it can't," he responds, far more confidently than he feels. She doesn't say anything, and he continues. "Get your nose out of that book and give me an answer," he demands playfully. "It's not nice to leave people hanging."

Veronica laughs quietly. "Are you watching me right now?"

"No," he replies. "I just know you better than you think I do. So take a break from studying, for once, and come do something fun with me tonight."

"Okay," she finally agrees. "What do you want to do?"

"No idea. We'll figure it out later. But you're in?"

"Yeah," she confirms, and he can hear the smile in her voice. "I'm in."

He can't help smiling back. "Good. I'll call you after school."

They say goodbye and he hangs up, still smiling. As he's walking back to his table, he notices Lilly eyeing him with a rather calculating expression. He keeps his smile firmly in place, and she looks away quickly. He doesn't look in her direction again for the rest of the meal.

**xxXxx **

The first thing Logan notices when he walks into his new Photography class is Veronica, talking to the teacher. She stops mid-sentence when she sees him, and he pauses by the door, just as surprised to see her. After a moment, he recovers and walks up to Mr. Garvey with purpose. "I'm, uh, Logan Echolls. I just transferred into this class."

Mr. Garvey, a middle-aged man with graying hair and wire-rimmed glasses, regards him with a kind smile. "Ah, yes, Logan… I heard I was getting another transfer student today. I have something for you to sign, I think." He begins shuffling through the paperwork on his desk.

Logan glances over at Veronica. Her surprise seems to have morphed into suspicion, and Logan's pretty sure he knows why. He shakes his head at her slightly, trying to let her know that he had no idea she'd be here. Her expression tells him she isn't buying it.

"Here we are," Mr. Garvey announces, producing a slip of paper. "Just sign on the bottom, and I'll turn it over to guidance."

"Thanks." Logan scribbles his name on the bottom of the form and looks back up at him for further instructions.

"Go ahead and take a seat for now," Mr. Garvey says, "And I'll get you all caught up in a few minutes." He gestures to Veronica with a proud smile. "Although, if you're anything like my other transfer student here, you won't need much instruction from me."

Veronica stops eyeing Logan dubiously long enough to flash the teacher a pleased look at his praise. Logan quietly escapes to the back of the classroom and takes a seat, biding his time until he has a minute to talk to her in private. _So we're in the same class now, alone. Well this should be interesting…_

As soon as Veronica's done speaking with Mr. Garvey, she makes a beeline for Logan. "What are you doing here?" she asks in a frantic whisper. "Do you know how weird it looks, both of us transferring out of Sculpture at the same time?"

"I know. But it's just a coincidence, I swear. I had no idea you transferred out too."

"Where did you think I was yesterday?"

He shrugs. "I just figured you skipped."

"You thought _I_ skipped?"

"Well, yeah. I mean you skipped school Monday…"

"Only because-" she stops abruptly and looks around the classroom. No one is paying attention to them, but she lowers her voice just the same. "Well, _you_ know why. And Sculpture was just too…"

"Crowded?" he suggests with a wry smile.

"Something like that." Veronica looks at him carefully. "So why did _you_ transfer? And why did you pick this specific class? You're not into photography."

"It was the only one open," he replies honestly. "There aren't too many classes that start mid-year." He continues quickly, before she has time to figure out that he hasn't answered her first question. "So are you done grilling me now?"

"Yes," she says contritely. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried. This looks…really strange."

"I know," he replies. "But don't stress. People will just think I couldn't deal, being around Lilly."

"But how does that explain why _I_ left at the same time?"

"It doesn't."

"No," Veronica agrees with a sigh. She sinks down into the chair next to him. "It doesn't."

Logan leans back in his seat and offers her a smile. "There's no sense in worrying about it now. It's done. We'll figure it out. Besides," he adds with a shrug. "Maybe this is a good thing."

"How do you figure?" she asks sarcastically.

"Well it'll come in handy tonight, right? I mean, if you still want to hang out..."

"I do," she replies, looking at him thoughtfully. "So you're saying, if anyone asks, we tell them we're working on something for Photography?"

"Right," he confirms. "My parents will be _thrilled_ if they think I'm actually doing something for school, so it'll keep my dad off my back." He lets out a bitter laugh. "Literally."

Logan glances quickly at Veronica, worried about her reaction; but there's not a trace of pity on her face. Instead, she appears to be considering something. "He leaves you alone, when you have friends over," she says softly. It's a statement, not a question, but he answers it anyway.

"Well yeah. He's no dummy, Veronica. There's no way he's gonna risk someone taping him while he goes all Mel Gibson on my ass."

"So, whenever _I'm_ there…" she prompts.

"…he'll leave me alone," Logan finishes, meeting her eye as understanding comes to him. But then he shakes his head. "Look, I see what you're getting at, and I appreciate you trying to help. But you don't have to do that. I don't want you to feel obligated to-"

"No, it's perfect," Veronica says animatedly, grabbing his arm in her excitement. "Like you said, we'll use this class for an excuse. And we have English together, and Algebra too. We can say I'm, like, tutoring you or something."

"Gee, thanks."

"Oh c'mon," she teases. "We both know you're not working up to your full potential."

"Whatever you say, Miss James," he retorts.

Veronica laughs, and Logan smiles back at her. He's incredibly grateful to her for wanting to help, but he's also feeling something else that's a bit harder to define. It's similar to what he felt the first time they kissed, when she'd held him in her arms so tenderly. _Or yesterday, when she took care of me... __Sort of relieved, I guess. I__t's reassuring to know that someone actually gives a damn about what happens to me._

Logan knows there's more to it than that, but he's in no mood to try and dissect the numerous emotions swirling around in his head. Instead he clears his throat and quickly changes the subject. "Well you're going to have your work cut out for you, because I don't know shit about photography. And while we're on the subject, what's the point of learning how to do all of this stuff manually? If you set it on automatic, the camera does everything for you. Isn't that the beauty of technology?"

Veronica frowns, looking like she's about to argue that point. But before she gets the chance, Mr. Garvey begins class. "Okay, so we've covered the basics about aperture and shutter speed, and now we're going to start putting what we've learned into practice. Photography isn't something that can be learned in a book, and it isn't something that can be learned strictly within a classroom setting. It takes trial and error, and it'll require a little bit of afterschool work on your part."

He walks over to a sheet that's posted on the wall. "The darkroom is open until 8pm every night, and we have to share it with the Journalism class. As you start your first assignments, don't forget to put your names on this schedule." He taps the form with his pencil. "Spots fill up quickly, so I always pair up students to give everyone more time to work."

Mr. Garvey glances down at a sheet of paper in his hand. "Okay, so in a few minutes I'd like you to break up into the following pairs. Let's see… Carrie Bishop and Hamilton Cho, Logan Echolls and Caitlin Ford, Travis Kittlemeyer and Kelly Kuzzio, Kenny Houseman and Veronica Mars…"

He keeps talking, but Logan tunes him out. He knows it was a long shot that he and Veronica would get paired up, but he's still a bit disappointed. _And Caitlin Ford? She's so brainless and I'm so clueless, we'll be lucky if we can pull a "C" out of our asses._ He glances over at Caitlin. She's flashing him a suggestive smile, twirling one finger around and around her hair.

Veronica, meanwhile, is looking a bit panicked at the prospect of working with Kenny Houseman. Logan's not particularly pleased with the idea either. Kenny's biggest claim to fame is hooking up with both Landy sisters in the same day. _At least, that's what he likes to brag about in the locker room. "Getting a handy from a Landy", as he so eloquently puts it. It's probably a load of crap, but still…_

Kenny's currently checking out Veronica from across the room, a lecherous smile on his face that's making Logan want to knock out a couple of his teeth. Logan looks away in disgust, and leans across the aisle towards her. "Too bad we didn't get paired up," he comments quietly. "That would have been a perfect excuse."

The anxiety on her face fades as she stares back at him, her expression becoming calm and calculating. "Perfect…" she repeats, her lips curving into a devious smile.

"Okay, guys," Mr. Garvey says, "Go ahead and pair up with your partner, and then I'll go into the specifics of the assignment."

Metal chairs scrape against the floor, as the students get up to meet with their partners. Kenny waves his arm eagerly at Veronica, gesturing for her to come sit next to him. "Hey, Veronica, over here!" he calls.

Veronica stands up quickly, ignoring Kenny and walking up to the teacher instead. As she approaches him, she tilts her head to one side. "Um, Mr. Garvey?" she asks, her voice breathy and nervous. "Can I, like, talk to you for a minute?"

Logan can't hear what she says after that, as the noise level in the classroom begins to rise. But he continues to watch her curiously. As she speaks, she shifts her weight uncomfortably from side to side and toys with her necklace. She glances in Kenny's direction several times, the distress clear on her face as her eyes begin to well with tears.

Caitlin sits down in Veronica's vacated seat, distracting him momentarily. "Hey, Logan," she greets him with a raised eyebrow. "It's so awesome that we're, like, partners."

"Yeah, it's great," he replies, unable to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. She smiles at him brightly, and he looks back to the front of the room.

Mr. Garvey is nodding his head sympathetically, and Logan can just barely make out what he's saying. "Of course, Veronica. That's no problem at all." He walks towards them, with Veronica following meekly behind. Kenny comes over to join them, looking slightly annoyed at being rebuffed.

"Okay, slight change of plans. It, uh, occurred to me that it actually makes more sense if Veronica pairs up with Logan," Mr. Garvey announces. He turns towards him with a pleasant smile. "Veronica's an experienced photographer, so she'll be able to help you get caught up on everything you've missed so far. Caitlin and Kenny, you two will be working together instead. Alright?"

Mr. Garvey walks away, not waiting for a reply. Kenny seems enthusiastic about the switch, eyeing Caitlin up and down with interest. Caitlin looks a bit put out, but she follows Kenny back across the room and takes a seat next to him. When Logan finally looks at Veronica, all traces of anguish have magically disappeared from her face. She reclaims her seat next to him, flashing Logan a satisfied smile.

He stares at her in amazement. "How the hell did you just pull that off?"

"Easy," she shrugs. "I pretended like Kenny and I just went through a really bad breakup. I told him it would just be-" she pauses, sniffling dramatically "-too _painful_ to work with him so closely."

Logan shakes his head slowly, simultaneously impressed and a little unnerved. Veronica has been revealing all sorts of interesting facets of her personality lately. And he's beginning to suspect that this is just the tip of the iceberg.

"So, is everyone all paired up?" Mr. Garvey asks. Several people nod, and he continues. "Great. For your first assignment, I'd like you to work on portraits. Portraits are an excellent way to showcase various depths of field, and…"

Already feeling lost, Logan's mind drifts away. He sees Veronica taking notes diligently, and he knows she'll fill him in later. There are going to be quite a few perks to having Veronica as a partner, and getting a pretty much guaranteed "A" is one of them. He tries not to think about the other perks, but it's impossible not to dwell on the fact that they're about to be spending a lot more time together.

_Because she's trying to _help_ me_, Logan reminds himself. _Not because she wants to be with me._ But no matter what the reason, the prospect of seeing her more is appealing. His breakups with Lilly always put a strain on his friendships with Veronica and Duncan, and sometimes it's the loss of their close-knit foursome that's the toughest part to deal with.

Inevitably, he winds up feeling cut off and isolated from the others, whose individual relationships with Lilly keep their own bonds tight. Spending the last couple of days with Veronica has made that loss a bit easier to bear. _And that has nothing to do with the fact that you got to make out with her. Right, Logan?_

He glances over at her. A few strands of hair have come loose from her hair tie, and he has the oddest compulsion to reach over and tuck them behind her ear. She looks up at him, catching him in his stare, and offers him a very sweet smile. _Oh, shit. This isn't going to be easy. In fact, it's probably a disaster waiting to happen._

Logan realizes the teacher has stopped talking. Veronica is inching her desk closer to his so they can begin discussing the assignment. She rolls her eyes when she sees the blank page in front of him, but doesn't comment on it.

He feels a weight settling upon him as he realizes what he has to do. He makes sure there's no one in hearing distance, and then he leans closer to her. "Um, listen… This thing about us hanging out more. Thank you for trying to help and everything, but you really don't have to do that."

"Logan, if he leaves you alone when your friends are around, then I'm going to be around," she says simply. "As much as I possibly can."

Her honest desire to be there for him, despite the impossible circumstance they're in, reveals yet another facet of her personality that he's never truly appreciated before. _She's loyal._ And that's a quality Logan understands and appreciates above almost any other.

It hits him, suddenly, how important she's become to him. More than ever, he feels the danger of losing her from his life, losing her friendship. He has to take a deep breath before he can make himself continue. "Yeah, but the thing is… I think maybe you were right, before. I'm not sure being around each other so much is, you know, such a good idea."

Veronica frowns. "We'll be fine," she insists, her jaw set stubbornly. When Logan doesn't respond, she looks him directly in the eye. Her eyes soften to a pale blue, as she stares at him intently. She finds his hand beneath the desk and gives it a tight squeeze. "I trust you," she says softly.

Caught up in her gaze, Logan nods without realizing he's doing it. He swallows hard and forces a smile. "Okay," he agrees. "You win."

Seeming satisfied by his response, she reaches into her bag and produces a camera. As she launches into an explanation about the different shutter speeds, he tries his best to pay attention. But he's periodically distracted by the curve of her lips, the sprinkle of freckles on her nose. _That delicious spot on her neck…_

Within moments, he realizes that this arrangement is going to take every drop of willpower that he has. Because his attraction to Veronica isn't waning, it's only getting stronger. _But so is my determination not to screw things up between us. I need to figure out a way to make this work. Fast. She trusts me, and I don't want to betray her trust. The only problem is... I'm not so sure I trust myself._

**A/N Thanks for reading! Please review :)**


	5. Magic Hour

**A/N I apologize for the extended delay (I moved- hooray!) and offer up a long, 33 page chapter in penance… Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 5: Magic Hour**

Veronica

"Veronica! You are precisely the person I was hoping to run into."

She swivels her head to the left, not recognizing the voice at first, then smiles when she sees who's standing beside her. "Hey, Mac. What's up?"

"I need a huge favor."

Veronica renews her attempt to pull her Algebra textbook from her overfull locker. When she finally manages to pry it loose, everything on top of it tumbles to the floor. She's able to catch her English notebook mid-fall, yet watches helplessly as a folder full of Spanish notes spills open and scatters.

She groans and begins to pick the papers up off the floor, glancing at Mac briefly as the brunette bends down to help her. "Thanks. I'm sorry, what did you need?"

"I was wondering if you could cover for me at work," Mac responds.

"Yeah, sure," Veronica agrees distractedly. She accepts the stack of papers that Mac is holding out to her and stuffs them back into her folder, along with those she's gathered. Both girls stand up, and Veronica manages to replace her folder and notebook without disturbing anything else. She slams her locker door shut and turns to face Mac. "So, when do you need me to work?"

"Um, now-ish?" Mac replies hopefully. "But only for a couple of hours, and you would _seriously_ be helping me out."

"Oh." Veronica tries not to let her disappointment show, but the look on Mac's face tells her she's not doing a very good job. She chews on her lower lip, trying to decide what to do.

She hadn't been sure what to make of Mac when they'd met at the diner last night. Yet they'd ended up bonding instantly over their mutual hatred of the itchy polo shirts they were forced to wear. Veronica had been both pleased and surprised to hear that Mac also attended Neptune High, and she'd been looking forward to getting to know her better. _But Logan…_

Despite having no solid plans for the evening, Logan has insisted that he'll think of something fun for them to do later. As they'd walked out of Photography class earlier, he'd offered to have his father's driver pick her up at her house in an hour. _It would be so nice to have a night out… And, more importantly, I made him a promise._ Resolved, she opens up her mouth to tell Mac she has other plans. But Mac, obviously sensing her hesitation, continues speaking.

"Okay, full disclosure before you give me your answer," Mac goes on in a rush. "I'm totally not sick, and it's by no means an emergency." She gives Veronica a wry smile. "Basically, the cute boy in my gym class- who, I should mention, I've been crushing on all year- needs my help with something. And I was in such a stupor that he was actually _talking_ to me that I sort of told him I could meet him after school today. Forgetting that, duh, I'm supposed to work."

"Ohhh, who is it?" Veronica asks excitedly, momentarily forgetting her decision to decline.

"No," Mac replies, shaking her head firmly. "Absolutely not. You would laugh your ass off."

"I would not!" Veronica denies adamantly. Certain now that it's someone who she knows, she's more curious than ever. She considers Mac thoughtfully, crossing her arms over her chest. "If you want my help, you have to tell me who it is."

"Blackmail?" Mac asks, raising an eyebrow. "Why, Veronica Mars. I never thought you'd stoop so low."

"Okay fine," Veronica grumbles, exasperated. "You don't have to tell me. But, for the record, I'm incredibly intrigued." She pauses, wondering if she can at least nudge a couple of clues out of her. "So, what does he need your help with?"

"His computer crashed."

Veronica looks at her in confusion. "And… why is he asking you for help with _that_?"

"Because I'm sort of the resident computer geek around here, and someone pointed him in my direction. We're supposed to meet in the library after school so I can take a look."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I know," Mac sighs. "Not exactly romantic."

"Well that's not necessarily true," Veronica says judiciously. Images of one of _her _most recent trips to the library flash through her mind, and she suddenly feels warm all over.

"No, it's true," Mac responds matter-of-factly. "Believe me, I'm fully aware that he has zero interest in me. And it did cross my mind that I could be heading into a Carrie, pig-blood-type trap. Or worse, that he bet someone he could transform me into a ravishing beauty by the Winter Dance."

"Yet you're willing to take your chances?" Veronica grins.

"Yes," Mac admits. "But only because he's so damn cute. And he smells _amazing_. Even in gym class. I mean, that's tough to accomplish."

Veronica laughs. She loves how direct Mac is; it's very different from her own crowd._ Where people smile at you, just before they whisper the words guaranteed to destroy your reputation. Talking to her is so… refreshing._

This realization makes Veronica certain that she has to help her new friend out, and she's speaking before she has time to give it any real thought. "Well far be it from _me_ to hinder your olfactory delights," she says with a smile. "I'll cover for you tonight."

"Really? Oh, man, you're the best. Seriously. Do you have your work clothes with you?"

"Uh, no."

Mac reaches into her messenger bag and produces her own waitress uniform. She hands the folded items to Veronica, who accepts them silently. "They're clean," she promises. "Just a little wrinkled. You're tiny so they'll be baggy on you, but hopefully not too bad."

"Thanks. I'll wash them and get them back to you tomorrow."

"No rush. I have, like, four sets." Mac glances at her watch. "I'll be there no later than five to work the rest of my shift, and I'll make sure my aunt Charlie gives you a ride home when you're done. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Veronica replies. It's starting to sink in now that she's going to be stuck working instead of doing something fun with Logan, but she manages a smile for Mac. "Hey, good luck with your mystery man."

"Thanks," Mac grins. "I owe you one, for real. See you later!"

She takes off down the hall, and Veronica looks at the uniform with a sigh. Deciding to get it over with, she pulls her phone out of her pocket and types a quick text to Logan.

_Working tonight. Rain check?_

Her phone rings just seconds after she hits the send button, and she doesn't need to look down to know who's calling. Before she even has the chance to say hello, Logan starts speaking.

"How come you have to work?" he asks, more than a hint of petulance in his voice.

"One of the other waitresses needs me to cover for her tonight," she responds.

"Til when?"

"Five."

"Oh," Logan replies, sounding relieved. "We still have tons of time. I'll just pick you up when you're done."

Veronica hesitates. Between starting her new job and being overly preoccupied with Logan this week, she's been struggling to find time to get her schoolwork done. She's already fallen way behind on writing her journal for English, and she'd been planning to catch up on her Algebra homework, too, at some point tonight. _I'm also pretty sure Mr. Schnier is going to spring a pop quiz on us in Social Studies tomorrow… _

"Are you seriously punking out on me?" Logan asks with a sigh.

"Well, it's not like we even knew what we were going to do tonight," Veronica points out, not quite answering his question.

"Sure we do."

"Since when?"

"Since about five minutes ago," he replies. "I thought of something awesome." After a brief pause, he continues. "I'll pick you up at six. Be ready."

"So bossy," she retorts.

"Pardon me," Logan says dryly. "_May_ I pick you up a six o'clock this evening, Miss Mars?"

"Yes, you may," she returns, grinning into the phone.

"Good. See you then."

They both hang up, and Veronica shoves her phone back into her pocket. She knows she should have done the responsible thing and told him no, but she doesn't care. Truthfully, she's looking forward to seeing what Logan has planned. _Knowing him, it could be anything. I hope it's legal._

Considering various possibilities, she toys with the idea that Logan will take them out on his parent's boat. _No, he wouldn't put us in that situation. If something happened, like the boat ran out of gas or broke down, we'd be trapped together. Alone… And that would be bad. Really, really bad._

Yet the scenario running through her head doesn't seem so bad at all… _The sun has just begun to set, tipping the waves around them with copper. They're in the aft of the boat, seated close together on the curved white cushions. A large wave rolls beneath them, and Veronica's forced to cling to Logan for support. He wraps one arm around her shoulders to steady her. But after the swaying boat has settled, he doesn't let go…_

"Ouff."

Unreasonably distracted by her daydream, Veronica has just walked directly into someone else heading down the hallway. The wind is knocked out of her, and she has to take a moment to compose herself before she can apologize. But when her gaze falls upon a familiar pair of light green eyes, all she can do is stare back guiltily.

"Trying to mow me down?" Lilly asks playfully. "At least tell me what I did first."

Veronica lets out a laugh that sounds false to her own ears, but Lilly doesn't seem to notice anything amiss. Instead, she throws her arm across Veronica's shoulders and begins walking down the hall with her. "You have been _seriously_MIA lately. How come you weren't in Sculpture today? Or yesterday, for that matter?"

Deciding that there's no point in prolonging the inevitable, Veronica opts for the simple truth. "I transferred out of the class," she replies, as nonchalantly as she can. "I'm taking Photography now."

"What?" Lilly demands. She drops her arm and turns to stare at her, and they both stop walking. "Why?"

Veronica shrugs. "I've been getting really into photography lately," she explains. "And I thought it would be cool to learn more. Besides, we both know I'm a pretty crappy artist. I only got a B minus in Sculpture I." _There. That's the truth, mostly._ _So why do I feel so nervous?_

"I seriously doubt Stanford's looking for the next Michelango," Lilly retorts.

"Well, no, but…" Veronica flounders, her usually quick mind going blank. She can tell Lilly's a bit put out that she wasn't consulted about this decision. Taking Sculpture together had been Lilly's idea in the first place, and she's not a fan of seeing her plans go awry. _I really should have told her…_

"I see what's going on here," Lilly replies slowly, placing one hand on her hip.

"What?" Veronica asks, trying to keep her voice steady.

"You're worried about screwing up your precious GPA, aren't you?" Lilly guesses.

She's just unwittingly given her the perfect excuse, and Veronica can't help but take it. "You got me," she replies, exhaling as she speaks. "I really can't afford to get grades like that if I want to get a scholarship one day."

Lilly shakes her head, looking at her like she's crazy but making no further comment. They continue walking down the hall. Veronica is distinctly uncomfortable. Aside from a few brief phone conversations and a shortened lunch earlier today, she's barely spoken to Lilly since "the incident" on Saturday night.

Avoidance had been working relatively well as a combatant against her crushing guilt. _But then Logan and I went ahead and kissed again. And again…_ Banishing the accompanying visuals from her head, she swallows hard and glances over at Lilly. She knows what she has to reveal next, and she can feel her palms dampening as she thinks about it. As calmly as possible, she says, "Logan transferred into Photo, too."

Veronica can see the surprise flit across Lilly's face, but her friend doesn't say anything right away. They round the corner towards the front entrance of the school. Veronica's certain that Lilly's silence is taking years off of her own life. Finally, she speaks.

"So I take it that's because of me?" Lilly inquires.

"I, uh, didn't ask," Veronica replies, trying to hide her relief. She risks a glance at Lilly, who is looking contemplative.

"Huh. He's more pissed off at me than I realized," she muses quietly. Then she shrugs and turns to Veronica with a smile. "Oh well."

Lilly can be impossible to read, sometimes, and this is one of those occasions. And although Veronica knows these aren't waters she should be treading in, she can't seem to stop herself from asking the question on her mind. "So then… you _don't_ want to get back together with Logan?" she asks tentatively.

"Are you kidding?" Lilly responds, a large smile spreading across her face. "I _love_ being single. I'm having a total blast." She taps on her bottom lip thoughtfully with the tip of her index finger. "You know, that reminds me. I told Lewis to meet me in the equipment shed after school in nothing but his boxers." She pauses to catch Veronica's reaction, which is suitably scandalized. "He's probably already there," she adds, in vaguely negligent tones.

Lilly's utter lack of concern for the precarious position she's left Lewis in causes Veronica to shake her head. But she also can't help but giggle at the image of him in his underwear, waiting with growing anticipation behind the rolled up wrestling mats. "Well you'd better go then," Veronica suggests with a grin. "I wouldn't want him to catch a chill. Besides, I've really got to run."

"And where are you off to in such a hurry?" Lilly inquires.

Veronica realizes suddenly that she hasn't told her about the diner yet, either, and she feels another swell of remorse. _How has so much changed, and so quickly?_ "I, uh, sort of got a job," she replies.

"Ah, yes," Lilly says. "_That_. My brother told me all about it." She scrunches up her nose in distaste, and she and Veronica pause just before they reach the front doors. "A _waitress_, Veronica? At a _diner_? Really?"

"I know," she sighs. "It was the only thing I could find. And I'm sort of running late, so…"

Lilly rolls her eyes and grabs her arm. "C'mon," she offers, pulling her towards the exit. "I'll give you a ride. But don't think this means I condone your choice in jobs."

"But I thought you and Lewis were-"

"He'll wait. Let's go."

"Already have him trained, huh?" Veronica remarks dryly.

Lilly just grins in response, and they walk out into the sunlight. As Veronica dutifully follows her through the open doorway, she can't help wondering if her friend has ever left Logan in the same situation that Lewis is currently in. _And, if so, how long did he wait for her before he got pissed and took off?_

Quickly deciding that it's best not to dwell on such matters, Veronica looks around for a distraction. As they cross the parking lot, she begins to notice that every guy they pass is ogling them. This wouldn't normally strike her as particularly strange- Lilly attracts male attention everywhere they go. But these are head-turning, mouth-dropping stares.

Veronica looks down self-consciously, making sure that she doesn't have toilet paper stuck to her shoe or something along those lines. When she's certain everything is in order, she studies Lilly more closely. _Ah. It all makes sense now._

"Um, Lilly? Your skirt seems to have shrunk since lunch time," she notes. "And what's up with these?" she adds, tugging on one of Lilly's long braids.

"It's my costume," she explains with a laugh, twirling around slowly. "Like it?"

"That depends. Who are you supposed to be, exactly?"

"Lolita." Off Veronica's questioning look, she continues. "My therapist wants to discuss my 'promiscuity' in tonight's session. I figured I may as well play the part. Give him something to think about."

"Please tell me you don't have any _Basic Instinct_ leg-crossing planned."

"Naturally," Lilly confirms. "Wouldn't be much fun if I didn't."

"Ew. Isn't he like, forty?"

"He's thirty-six," Lilly corrects her. "And very well preserved, I'll have you know. The man definitely makes use of his gym membership. You should see his forearms."

"Isn't he married?" Veronica questions, not bothering to keep the disapproval out of her voice.

"Mm-hmm," Lilly replies, unconcerned. She throws Veronica a quick grin. "With two kids."

"Okay, this is just wrong on so many levels."

"Please, I'm helping the guy out," Lilly disagrees. She tosses one braid playfully behind her shoulder and smiles at a passing senior. "Giving him a little fodder for his fantasies. Spicing up his sex life."

Veronica knows very well how much Lilly enjoys shocking people- and it hasn't escaped her notice how much her friend seems to take particular pleasure in shocking _her_, specifically. She always tells herself that she shouldn't be surprised by anything she says or does anymore. _Yet she's managed to do it once again._

She's fairly certain that Lilly won't let this little act of hers go too far, and that she's not as attracted to her therapist as she's pretending to be. But she's witnessed the effect Lilly has on the male population of Neptune, firsthand, for years. Boys seem to lose all sense of self-control when they're around her. And sometimes, she worries that her friend will toy with the wrong boy.

Veronica can't help thinking about Lewis again, likely growing more anxious by the second as he waits. Instead of finding the situation funny, now she just feels sort of bad for the guy. And she can't help thinking about Logan, too. The desperation she'd seen in his eyes after past breakups with Lilly; the way Logan would watch her every movement as she snuggled up to another guy, seemingly oblivious to his presence. _But not really so oblivious at all._

Lilly has been watching her carefully since she last spoke. Veronica has the impression that she's using her reaction to try and gauge just how wrong this stunt of hers really is. Lilly studies her in this manner frequently. _Like I'm some kind of moral thermometer._ And, this time, she correctly takes Veronica's silence as censure.

Sounding slightly defensive, Lilly offers up a more suitable explanation for her behavior as they reach her SUV. "Hey, if Celeste is going to force me to keep going to therapy, the least I can do is have a little fun with it."

Veronica is well aware of Lilly's ongoing battle to gain her parents' respect, and she's instantly sympathetic. She's seen how clearly the Kane's favor their son over their daughter, and she suspects it bothers Lilly far more than she'll ever admit. Her friend has become increasingly frustrated over the difference in the way she and Duncan are treated. _So frustrated that she's started doing stuff like _this_ to get their attention…_

Deciding it's best to just change the subject, Veronica replies lightly, "Ah, it all makes sense now."

Lilly gives her a rather coy smile, and they both climb into her car. She pulls out of her parking spot quickly; yet they soon get stuck waiting behind a line of cars and buses that are all trying to leave at the same time.

Veronica's eyes fall upon Logan, who's getting into the back of a limousine. Not appearing to see her, he shuts the door quickly behind him. The tinted glass effectively hides him from her view, and Veronica looks away.

Lilly's gaze lingers on the limo, however, and Veronica realizes that she's noticed Logan as well. She fusses with the radio, as Lilly continues to stare. "Since when does Logan go straight home?" she finally asks.

It's a valid question; he normally hangs out in the parking lot with the guys for awhile, before they end up hitting the beach or heading to someone's house. But Veronica just shrugs noncommittally.

"He's been acting a little weird lately, don't you think?" Lilly continues.

"Weird how?" Veronica responds evasively.

"Just… not his usual post-breakup M.O."

"And what's that, usually?"

"Oh, c'mon, _you_ know. Calling me constantly, chasing after me, trying to convince me to get back together." Lilly laughs shortly and adds, "Hooking up with whatever chick he thinks will drive me the craziest."

All of the guilt and anxiety she'd been feeling earlier returns with a vengeance, and Veronica can't even manage a response. Lilly continues to look speculatively at the limo, which hasn't moved yet. "What girls are in your Photo class, anyway?"

Veronica looks down at her hands as she responds. "Um, Kimmy, Susan, Carrie… Carmen Ruiz, Caitlin Ford-"

"Caitlin?" Lilly interrupts. "Hmm." The traffic finally starts to move, and they're both quiet until she pulls out onto Broadway. When she speaks, she sounds like her normal self again. "So the Cosmo bedside astrologer came out yesterday. You want to swing by after work and take a look?"

"Uh, I can't tonight," Veronica says, growing even more uncomfortable.

Lilly glances over at her with a raised brow. "Why not, Veronica?" she asks teasingly. "Don't you want to find out what your sexual forecast is? I can quiz you on which sign's 'passion personality' is most compatible with yours."

"I wish I could," she replies. She takes a deep, silent breath; and then she continues, speaking rapidly. "But I'm, um, actually supposed to meet Logan when I'm done with my shift. We were paired up today in Photography, to work on an assignment together."

When she looks up, she can't read the expression in Lilly's eyes. Her stomach churns, and the little bit of food she'd managed to eat for lunch threatens to make a very sudden reappearance. "Are you mad?" she asks quietly.

"No," Lilly laughs, focusing her attention back on the road. "Why would I be mad? If anyone should be upset, it's you. I can guess who'll be pulling all the weight on that little team of yours, and it's _not_ going to be Logan."

Veronica relaxes slightly. She's been worried about sharing this bit of information since the moment Mr. Garvey agreed to her suggestion, earlier, that Logan should become her partner. Although their pairing offered an excellent opportunity to keep her promise to herself, to try and keep Logan's father at bay, she couldn't help feeling paranoid that Lilly would smell a rat when she found out.

"Well I was paired up with Kenny Houseman, originally," Veronica reveals.

"Ugh."

"I know. _Anything_ is better than that. I asked Mr. Garvey if I could switch, and wound up getting Logan instead."

"Who was he with before you switched?" Lilly inquires.

"Caitlin."

"Double ugh. Thank god he didn't wind up with _her_."

Veronica looks over at Lilly, surprised. "I thought you didn't care?"

Lilly shrugs. "Just because _I _don't want him anymore doesn't mean I want that little skank to get _her_ hands all over him."

"Well I don't think Logan's into her, so don't worry," Veronica responds quietly.

"Oh I'm not worried," Lilly informs her. "He can do what he wants. _I_ certainly am."

"So I take it things are going well with Lewis?"

"As well as I need them to," Lilly replies vaguely. She pulls into the diner parking lot and puts her car in park, and then she turns to Veronica with a wicked grin on her face. "So, the Winter Dance is coming up. And I have it on very good authority that you're going to be asked by at _least_ two guys."

"What?" Veronica replies, stunned. "Who?"

"Come over tonight and I'll tell you all about it," she answers, eyes twinkling.

Veronica takes off her seatbelt slowly, her mind spinning with questions. _Who wants to go to the dance with me? Is Duncan finally going to ask me out?_ She feels a quiver of excitement run through her at the idea. She's had about eighty variations of the Duncan Dance Daydream running through her head for months. But as she tries to conjure up the image now, she finds it won't come.

Confused, she focuses on who the other guy could be. She hasn't noticed anyone showing any particular interest in her, lately. _Well, except Logan._ She feels her cheeks flush pink, and she busies herself with gathering up her backpack and purse so Lilly won't notice. _There isn't a chance in _hell_ that Logan's the other guy Lilly is referring to. So who could it be?_

She glances back over at Lilly, who's still wearing that devious little smile of hers, and sighs heavily. "Can't you just tell me now?" she pleads. "You know I can't come over tonight. Logan and I really have to get this thing done-"

"Oh, whatever. Just blow it off. C'mon, you owe me for ditching me in Sculpture. I've barely seen you all week."

"I'm sorry, I can't," Veronica says apologetically. She pauses, but Lilly remains stubbornly silent. "You're _really_ not going to tell me who's planning on asking me to the dance?"

"Nope," Lilly confirms. "Not until you come over and play."

Veronica shakes her head. "You're evil."

"I know," Lilly laughs. "Meet me after Dance Team tomorrow, I'll tell you then."

Veronica bites her lip. "I, uh, sort of dropped Dance Team."

"Okay, what the _hell_ is going on with you?" Lilly demands.

"Nothing," Veronica insists. "I'm just really busy with this new job."

Lilly looks at the white stucco building in front of them, and then back towards Veronica. "About this job… is everything okay?" The teasing note in her voice is gone, and her eyes are full of genuine concern.

"Yeah, everything's fine," she replies, forcing a smile. "I just wanted a little extra spending money is all."

Whether Lilly believes her or not, she lets the matter drop. "So, any cute waiters on staff?" she questions.

"Um, that would be a big _no_."

They both laugh, and Veronica feels some of the tension begin to ease.

"Are you working tomorrow?" Lilly asks.

"Yeah. But I'm free Friday."

"Excellent. Stop over, and I'll tell you all about your secret admirers."

Veronica shakes her head. "I can't believe you're seriously going to make me wait for two days."

"Hey, you're making _me_ wait for two days, too," Lilly points out with a laugh. "Come on, Veronica, anticipation is good for the soul. I'll pick you up in the morning, 'kay?"

"Okay," she relents. "Thanks for the ride."

They say their goodbyes and Veronica climbs out of the car. Lilly gives her a bright smile and a wave as she pulls out of the parking lot, and Veronica watches her car until she makes the turn onto Broadway. Then she exhales a heavy sigh and heads towards the diner.

**xxXxx**

Work goes by in a busy blur, and before Veronica knows it she's back home with only a half hour to spare. She hadn't done as well in tips tonight (no real surprise, since Logan wasn't there to add so dramatically to her earnings) but she's pleased to see her small pile of cash growing. She deposits the money into a shoebox in her closet, carefully positioning two other boxes on top of it.

After taking Backup out for a walk, she showers quickly and ponders over what to wear for several minutes. She wishes she'd asked Logan to give her more information, so she'd have a better idea of how to dress. _This isn't a date_, she reminds herself. _It's not like he's going to take you to _La Belle Fleur. As the night is becoming cool, she finally decides on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, adding a light blue sweater in case they'll be outdoors.

Veronica heads downstairs, where all is quiet. Her father is still at work, and her mother is lying down with a headache. These evening headaches seem to be coming with more and more frequency, and the thought makes her frown. She scribbles a note to her dad, telling him where she'll be and reminding him that there's leftover spaghetti and meatballs in the fridge. Then she steps outside to wait for Logan.

The limo pulls into her driveway just moments later, and the driver gets out to open the door for her. As many times as she's been chauffeured around by the Echolls and Kane drivers over the years, she still feels a bit out of her element when she thinks about just how wealthy both families really are. The limo looks incredibly out of place in her ordinary, middle-class neighborhood.

But all thoughts of mediocrity flow from her mind when she climbs into the back seat and spots Logan, who's sitting across from her in jeans and a long-sleeved shirt just like any other average teenage boy. His hair is slightly disheveled and his expression is languid, as though he's just awoken from a nap. He stretches his long legs out in front of him and gives her a warm smile. _Well, okay, he looks better than just _average_,_ she silently acknowledges.

"Hey," he greets her.

"Hi," she replies.

As soon as she's settled, he points to an object next to him. "Check it out."

As her eyes adjust to the dim lighting in the back seat, she sees a camera sitting on the seat beside him. "Um, that doesn't look like a school camera."

"Nope," he confirms. "I just bought it."

She leans forward slightly to take a better look. "Jesus, Logan, is that a Leica M4?"

"Uh, I think so. I just asked the guy to give me the nicest one they had. He said analog cameras are getting harder to find, but I got him to sell me this one from his own personal collection." Logan glances down at it doubtfully. "It looks pretty old to me, but he said it takes great pictures." He shrugs. "It seemed kind of pricey, but I didn't have time to shop around."

Veronica shakes her head. The cheapest she's ever seen this model sell for online is five thousand dollars. She can't even fathom what it must be like to have that kind of wealth; to be able to purchase anything you want, whenever you want, without a second thought. "Must be nice," she says aloud.

Misinterpreting her meaning, Logan merely laughs and raises one eyebrow. "You want to touch my camera, Veronica?"

"Um, yeah. Actually, I do," she replies.

Logan hands it over to her, and she spends several minutes studying the black enamel camera body and admiring the smooth turn of the lens. As much as she likes the instant gratification of a digital camera, there's something about the weight and solidity of the older analog cameras that she finds very comforting. This particular camera is a vintage model from the late 1960's, and she's wanted it since the first time she laid eyes on it.

When she glances up at Logan, he's watching her with a rather sly smile on his face. "What?" she demands.

"Well, let's just say this is the first time I've been in the back seat of a car with a girl who's more interested in fondling an inanimate _object_ than yours truly," he smirks.

"Oh, whatever," she grumbles, handing the camera back to him carefully. "You have no idea what you even have there, do you?"

"Nope," he says dismissively, setting it back down on the seat. "It's strictly for appearances. But I made sure my mom saw me with it before I left. Alibi officially established."

"Nicely done," she concedes.

"What can I say, I'm thorough," Logan returns, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

His eyes linger on hers for a moment, and she feels that familiar tension building between them. Very deliberately, she sits back in her seat more fully and glances out the window. When she feels a bit more composed, she turns her head back towards him. "I can't believe you just spent all of that money on a camera for a class you don't even care about."

"Hey, at least it's a better cover story then slaving away at a diner for a Louis Vuitton purse," he teases.

She stares at him in surprise. "How did you know I was lying about that?"

Logan shrugs. "I don't know, I just did." He clears his throat. "You, uh, want to tell me why you're really working there?"

"Money's just kind of tight," she responds mechanically, toying with the silver braided ring on her middle finger. "I needed a little extra cash."

Veronica's thoughts travel to the previous Sunday, the day after Casey's party. Overwhelmed with guilt, both for her initial kiss with Logan and the sleepless night she'd spent fantasizing about him that followed, she'd cancelled her beach plans with Lilly. Her mother had seemed unusually bothered by her decision to stay home, asking her several times if she wanted to change her mind and get a ride over to the Kane's. Veronica had assured her that she was fine staying home for the afternoon.

After a couple of hours of trying to concentrate on homework (and failing miserably), she'd taken Backup out for a run. When she returned, she'd entered the kitchen to find her mother on the phone, crying. Upon seeing her standing in the doorway, her mom hung up the phone quickly. When Veronica asked her what was wrong, she'd said an old college friend was very sick. Then she'd reached into the pantry and produced a bottle of vodka.

Veronica tried not to count the number of times her mother traveled back to the pantry that afternoon for a refill, and she tried to convince herself that consuming five vodka tonics on a Sunday afternoon was really not so troubling. After all, her mother's friend was ill, and she was upset. But when five became six, and six became seven, she'd finally allowed the weighty truth to settle on her shoulders: her mother was an alcoholic, her father was in denial, and she wanted desperately to get away from it all.

While Lianne was busy drowning her sorrows, Veronica was busy planning her escape route. It was no longer enough to assume she'd get a scholarship when she graduated. She needed to start saving money, and lots of it. But her meager allowance wasn't going to cut it. She'd have to find a job.

By the time her mother passed out on the couch, several hours later, Veronica had already lined up an interview with the woman who ran the diner. She'd ridden her bike there, nailed the interview and returned before her mother had even woken up. When her father got home from work an hour later, dinner was on the table and no one was any the wiser.

Veronica comes back to the present to find that Logan is still watching her. After half a minute, he finally speaks. "That's not it either, is it?" he asks softly.

"No," she confirms.

Logan nods but doesn't pursue the subject. Veronica appreciates it, and gives him a little smile. He's far more considerate of her privacy than she'd ever given him proper credit for in the past. She also appreciates that he's managed to talk her into going out on a Wednesday night. _I know I should be home quizzing myself for Social Studies, but… I have to admit. This is a nice change of pace._

She looks back at Logan, who's still studying her silently. "So where are we going?" she asks.

"Laguna Pier."

"Oh wow. Really?"

Veronica used to beg her parents to take her to Laguna Pier nearly every weekend when she was a kid, but she hasn't been there in ages. She feels a jolt of excitement at the prospect of going on rides and eating fried dough again, followed immediately by a bought of anxiety. _Riding the Ferris wheel and sharing cotton candy seem like far more appropriate activities for two people out on a _date_ than two people trying desperately to be "just friends"._

"Uh, yeah…" Logan replies, sounding uncertain. "Is that okay?"

"It's fine," she says quickly. "But, you know, we really are going to have to do some _actual_ school work on the nights we hang out. And we'll have to work on our assignment for Photo, too."

"Hence the camera," Logan remarks dryly, pointing to the object beside him. "I figured we could take pictures tonight. You know, kill two birds."

Veronica glances out the window at the failing light. "I don't know," she says doubtfully. "We're not supposed to use a flash. I'm not so sure we'll get any clear shots this time of day."

"So they'll be a little blurry," Logan shrugs. "The teacher will be impressed by the artistic liberties we're taking."

"Not so sure about that," she laughs. "But we can give it a shot."

"Pun intended?"

"Naturally," Veronica acknowledges with a grin. She relaxes a bit and turns to face Logan more fully. "So I was thinking about this whole thing with us hanging out. Photography is a good excuse for now, but we'll need something more permanent."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I think we should tell people you're failing Algebra, and that I'm tutoring you until you get caught up."

"_Me_, failing?" Logan replies in mock horror, placing his palm against his chest. "You wound my ego. Besides, no one will believe it. It's common knowledge that I'm a genius."

"A genius who cuts class at least once a week," she points out.

Logan sighs dramatically, but Veronica knows it's all an act. "Fine," he grumbles. "But don't think it's escaped my notice that _you'll_ wind up looking like the hero in this little scenario. I feel emasculated."

"Yeah, I seriously doubt that," she remarks. "Anyway, it's a necessary evil. How else will it explain why we're hanging out so much?"

Logan picks up the camera beside him and fusses with the lens for a moment before he replies. "And how much will we be hanging out?"

"As much as we can," she replies with a shrug. "I'll be working like three days a week, but other than that…"

He glances up at her, his expression unreadable, and her sentence seems to echo in the sudden silence. Logan sets the camera back down and runs one hand through his hair. "Veronica-"

"Just stop," she interrupts, anticipating what he's about to say. "I _want_ to do this, okay? As your friend. We're not discussing it again."

Logan smiles slightly, an unexpected reaction. "So bossy," he remarks softly, mimicking her own words from earlier today. He clears his throat noisily. "Fine, I agree to your terms. But it can't be all work, all the time."

"I really can't afford to fall behind…"

"You won't," he promises. "We'll be good little school children most of the time."

"Okay," she concedes. "So what are we going to do when we're _not_ studying?"

"I don't know. Watch movies. Hang out. We'll figure it out." Logan's eyes light up. "Let's go swimming."

"Now?" she asks in confusion.

"No, the next time you come over. I, uh, haven't been able to go for a couple of weeks because of…" he trails off, gesturing vaguely to his back.

Veronica swallows hard, remembering the sight all too well. But she manages a warm smile for Logan. "Yeah, okay," she agrees. "I love to swim."

The limousine comes to a stop, and they both look out the window. The colored lights of the Ferris wheel twinkle invitingly in the distance. Logan lifts the camera strap onto his shoulder and reaches out a hand towards Veronica. "Come on," he says with a boyish grin. "We're here."

Logan's sudden enthusiasm mirrors her own, and she places her hand in his. Without bothering to wait for the driver, he pushes the door open himself and they step out into the evening.

**xxXxx**

As they approach the boardwalk, Veronica is momentarily overwhelmed by the sights and sounds of her childhood. The odor of fried foods permeates the air, and she can hear the tinny music of the carousel in the distance.

Everything looks a tad seedier than she'd recalled; the old wooden slats creak beneath their feet as they walk, and there are questionably dressed women loitering by one of several tattoo shops just ahead of them. But there's an undeniable charm about the place in spite of its worn appearance, and she can't help smiling at Logan in delight.

He smiles back at her, but there's a hint of sadness in his eyes that confuses her. Logan shoves his hands in his pockets and nods toward the pier. "So what do you feel like doing first?" he asks.

"I don't know…" she answers uncertainly, glancing around. Her eyes fall upon the tattoo shop again, and she looks up at Logan with a grin. "I dare you to get a Tweety Bird tattoo."

"Um, no."

"Wimp." Veronica gestures to the old wooden structure directly ahead of them. "Roller coaster?"

Logan eyes her speculatively. "You sure you're tall enough to ride?"

"There's nothing wrong with being petite," she retorts haughtily.

"I couldn't agree more," he replies, his lips quirking up into a half smile. "I find it rather adorable, actually."

Veronica glances up at him in surprise, but Logan doesn't look particularly repentant about the remark he's just made. Quite to the contrary, his brown eyes meet hers playfully as he awaits her response. Yet she's too flustered to think of a suitable comeback, and after a moment he simply laughs. "Wait here," he instructs. "I'll go get us tickets."

She nods mutely as he walks towards the ticket booth, unable to stop herself from admiring his easy, fluid movement as he goes. _Okay, so we're flirting a little bit. There's nothing wrong with that, right? Just as long as we don't act on it…_

Logan begins to head back over to her, and she takes a steadying breath. _We've been friends for years_, she reminds herself quickly. _Years. I just need to remember what things were like between us before._ Resolved, she gives him a bright smile as he meets her, and they begin walking towards the roller coaster.

"We might still be able to get a few good pictures before the sun goes down," Veronica suggests.

Logan points to a photo booth just ahead of them. "Can't we just cheat and use that?"

"Not a chance," she replies firmly. But Logan has changed course slightly, ignoring her instructions and heading towards the booth. Without thinking, she laughs and grabs his hand to pull him back. He resists only slightly before allowing her to lead him away, and it takes Veronica several paces to realize that they're still holding hands.

She lets go abruptly, keenly aware of the fact that this is feeling more and more like a date with each passing second. Veronica sneaks a glance at Logan, but he's looking off to the side and she can't see his expression. Neither one of them says much to the other until they reach the roller coaster and climb into one of the seats. Forced together by the constrained space, they can't help but sit with their bodies pressed close together.

Veronica thinks she hears Logan exhale softly, but he appears entirely composed when she looks over at him. She nods towards the camera in his lap. "You want a quick tutorial?"

"Sure," he agrees.

She runs through the basics as they wait for the ride to fill up, and by the time the coaster begins to move Logan is already snapping pictures. As their car creeps up the first hill, Logan trains the camera on Veronica's face. Yet his finger remains poised over the shutter release, unmoving.

"What are you doing?" she laughs.

"Waiting," he replies cryptically. As soon as they begin to make their rapid descent, Logan snaps the picture. He finally lowers the camera, looking pleased as he glances over at Veronica. "That was a great shot."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup," he replies confidently. "With the ocean and that killer sunset behind you? I'm pretty sure I just got us an A."

"You do realize it's black and white film, right?" she reminds him. His face falls, and Veronica can't help but take pity on him. "It'll still come out really well, though," she promises. "It's magic hour."

"Magic hour?" he asks.

"Yeah. It's what photographers call the hour before the sun sets, when the lighting is sort of warm and diffused, and the shadows are really long. It's also the hour just after the sun rises."

Logan's eyes focus on a spot behind her, and she turns to see what he's staring at. The sun is hovering just over the horizon, casting a glimmering orange path on the ocean below. The clouds glow red and gold, and the vivid blue sky above them dissolves to pale yellow as it nears the sun. "But you won't get to see any of that color," he says doubtfully. "It'll be all grey and boring."

"It won't," Veronica insists, twisting back around to face him. "Just wait until we develop the film. You'll see what I mean."

They begin another slow climb, this time up the largest peak of the roller coaster. This part used to terrify her as a child, but now she finds herself enjoying the anticipation of the descent to come. Logan eyes drop down from the sky to meet hers, his irises a deep burgundy in the reflected sun. She forgets, momentarily, that they're teetering precariously close to the edge of a fall.

"Magic hour," Logan repeats with a smile. He reaches out and touches the side of her face, the backs of his fingers traveling slowly down her cheekbone. Eyes still locked on his, she leans toward him without conscious thought. But before they can get any closer, a sudden jolt pulls them apart. Their car is plummeting quickly down the steep hill, and Veronica gasps at the unexpected movement. She grabs onto the bar in front of her for support as the wind whips around her.

Keeping her eyes trained forward, she tries to pretend for a moment that Logan isn't beside her. That he's a figment of her imagination. _I'm alone. _Not_ out with my best friend's ex-boyfriend. _Not _almost kissing him…again._ But it's no use. The left side of Logan's body is pressed against her right, warm and solid, and she can smell his scent clearly in the air.

Veronica feels his arm curl around her waist, steadying her as they bank sharply to the right, and she finds she has no will or desire to protest. She decides to stop fighting her emotions, if just for a moment, and embrace them instead. She nestles closer to Logan and lays her head against his shoulder. His arm tightens around her protectively, while his other hand smoothes her hair back from the wind. She closes her eyes and breathes him in.

All too soon, they're coasting to a stop. Veronica lifts her head and Logan removes his arm, and neither one of them comments on the events of their ride as they clamber out of the car. But Veronica feels strangely peaceful, almost weightless. She glances up at Logan, who's wearing a slight smile as he walks down the pier. He looks back at her and his smile widens, as though they share some sort of secret.

_We do_, she reminds herself. _And there seems to be more and more to hide with each passing hour._ Still, Logan looks more relaxed than she's seen him in a long time. For the first time, she wonders if maybe this _thing_ between them- whatever it is- is really so terrible after all.

"That was fun," Logan remarks lightly. "I haven't been here in forever."

"Me either."

He nods to a row of food vendors set up ahead of them. "C'mon. Let's go get something that'll make our teeth rot."

"Okay," she agrees.

They're quiet for several seconds, while they walk down the boardwalk. As they wait for a large group to pass in front of them, Logan looks down at her. "So who is this Mac person that you're all chummy with, now?"

"How do you know Mac?" she asks in surprise.

"I make it my mission to associate with the proles, from time to time," he replies.

Veronica rolls her eyes. "I think you may have missed the central point of _1984_."

"Then how did I get an A on my essay?" Logan counters.

"Bribery?" she suggests.

He makes a face. "I happen to be a big fan of Orwell, I'll have you know. Calling her a prole was meant to be a compliment. Everyone knows the proles have all the power."

"Yeah," Veronica says sarcastically. "I'll remember that the next time I'm asking someone if they want fries or onion rings with their order."

"Always fries for me, thanks," Logan grins. "See? I've saved you the hassle of asking in the future."

Veronica shakes her head at him, but he continues, undeterred. "So for real, how well do you know her?"

She shrugs. "I just met her. But I like her. Quite a bit, actually. Why?"

Logan opens his mouth as though he's about to say something, but closes it again quickly. "No reason."

Veronica frowns, sure that there's more to the story and wanting to press him. But they've arrived at an ice cream stand, and the sight of Logan pulling out his wallet distracts her. "No, I'll get my own," she says quickly, opening up her purse and pulling out her wallet.

"Put that away," he says impatiently. He turns towards the vendor. "Can I get two large chocolate and vanilla swirls, both in cones and one with chocolate sprinkles on it? Thanks."

The man walks away to fill the order, and Veronica looks at Logan indignantly. "Did you seriously just order for me?"

"Yup."

"Um, it would have been nice if you'd asked me what I _wanted_," she remarks.

"What did you want?" he asks, placing one hand on his hip.

Veronica doesn't look at him as she mutters her reply. "A large chocolate and vanilla swirl cone, with chocolate sprinkles."

"Exactly," he smirks.

The man comes back with their order, and once again Veronica attempts to pay. Logan continues to ignore the money she's holding out for him and hands her the ice cream, instead. Frustrated, she takes the ice cream but gives him a withering look. "Logan, let me pay."

He takes his own ice cream cone from the vendor and pays for both before he finally looks down at her. "Why are you making this such a big deal?" he inquires.

"Because I'm not a charity case," she answers firmly, as they begin to walk away. "And this is not a date."

Instead of looking upset, Logan appears to be fighting off a smile. "Hey, I'm just trying to give some credibility to that lame cover story of yours. You remember, how you're supposed to be so broke that you had to get a job slinging hash?"

"I don't _sling hash_," Veronica objects, glaring up at him.

Logan just laughs. "Besides," he continues, "it's a little known Chumash tradition that the first guy who kisses you has to buy you ice cream within the week, or it's bad luck for life."

"Is that so?"

"It is," he confirms.

"And does the same tradition hold true for guys, or just girls?" she asks, playing along.

"Both. The Chumash people don't discriminate, Veronica."

"I'm ashamed for even suggesting it."

"I'll let it slide this one time."

They sit down on a nearby wooden bench, watching the sun dip down below the ocean while they eat. Now that Logan's brought it up, Veronica can't help wondering again why he kissed her in the first place. He's never given her a proper response to that question, and it's been nagging at her for days.

_All he said was that he "just wanted to". What kind of explanation is that? No, he was taking pity on me, because he knew I'd never been kissed. He thought I was far too old for that, I bet. Hey, it's not like he was wrong. _Veronica looks over at Logan, who's wiping a drop of ice cream off his lips with a napkin. _I wonder what his first kiss was like? And who it was with?_

"So who got stuck buying _you_ ice cream?" she blurts out.

"Are you asking me who my first kiss was?" Logan clarifies.

Veronica considers briefly before answering. _Do I really want to know this? Was it with Lilly? And what about his first time doing… other stuff? Was that with her, too?_ She begins to lick the melted ice cream off the base of her cone to explain away her lack of response while she when she glances up to catch Logan watching her progress with a rather devilish grin, she stops immediately.

She can feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment, and she's grateful for the darkening sky._ Oh, god, we probably shouldn't get into this conversation. Who knows where it could lead? Especially with _his_ reputation… _But her curiosity wins out, as usual, and she forces herself to meet his gaze without flinching. "I am," she finally confirms.

"Marla Singer," he replies immediately.

"Who the hell is Marla Singer?"

"We went to elementary school together in L.A."

"_Elementary_ school? How old were you?"

"Eight," he replies with a dramatic sigh. "She kissed me and I fell in love with her instantly. And then, five minutes later, she kissed Jack McCall and left me broken-hearted on the swing set."

"Awww." Veronica giggles, taking a small bite of her ice cream. "Well if it's any consolation, this Marla girl sounds like a real hussy. You're better off without her." Logan grins, and she goes on. "Okay, so who was your _real_ first kiss?"

This time Logan doesn't answer right away, and the smile fades from his lips. As she watches his expression change, Veronica can't help wondering what's going on behind those dark eyes of his. For as much as she's always thought that Logan just says whatever passes through his mind, she's been noticing more and more that he can be surprisingly reticent at times.

_Or maybe his first kiss really _was_ with Lilly, and he just doesn't want to talk about it with _you_, _Veronica considers._ For obvious reasons._ Realizing this must be the case, she's just decided to change the subject when he speaks.

"A while back, my parents threw this big party," he begins. "And there were a bunch of actresses and actor's there- you know, Hollywood people. Me and Trina kept sneaking downstairs to check it out, but it got pretty late and they finally told us to get to bed. Anyway, I was just about to drift off to sleep when I heard someone come into my room."

Logan pauses to glance at her, and she nods for him to continue. "I thought whoever it was had made a mistake, like they were looking for the bathroom or something. People used to do that shit all the time. But then I saw this, like, shadowy figure coming towards me, and I felt someone sit down on my bed. I was a little freaked out at first, you know? My parents are friends with some seriously weird people. And then she spoke, and I realized who it was."

"Who was it?" Veronica asks quietly.

"Britney Holmes," he replies.

"Britney _Holmes_?" she repeats incredulously.

"Yeah," he confirms. "She was kind of a nobody at the time. Anyway, she said I looked like I needed a good night kiss. And then she kissed me."

"How old were you?"

"Eleven." Logan finishes his cone and crumples up his napkin into a ball, tossing it into the garbage can beside him. He glances over at Veronica with a wry smile. "Needless to say, I couldn't sleep after that. So I got up and went to the top of the stairs, to see if I could hear what everyone was talking about. I used to do that all the time when I was younger."

"Me too," Veronica confesses.

Logan stares out at the ocean as he continues, his voice flat. "I see my dad walk over to her, and I hear him say, 'So, you make a man out of my son yet?' And she laughs. 'Well, I _kissed_ him, Aaron,' she says. 'I didn't think you'd want me to go any farther than that. He's just a kid.'" Logan shakes his head slightly, his eyes still far away. "He'd set the whole thing up."

Veronica's strong dislike for Aaron Echolls deepens even further, and she's glad Logan can't see the disgust on her face. _The biggest role of his career seems to be corruptor of his own son, carefully masked behind the façade of loving father. His beautiful home, his perfect family… it's all an illusion, like a Hollywood set._

"Wow," she comments, not sure what else to say. "Was this before they did, uh, _Running Blind_ together?"

"Yup," he confirms bitterly. "The movie that made her a star."

He scowls down at the ground, and Veronica gets the distinct impression that there's more to the story. But Logan's mood has taken a sour turn, and she has no desire to pursue the subject. Instead she places her free hand on his shoulder to get his attention. When he turns towards her, she smiles.

"What are you so happy about?" he asks gruffly.

"Just feeling lucky, I guess," she shrugs. "Mine was way better."

Logan blinks a few times as that sinks in, and then he returns her smile. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Veronica replies softly. She holds up the remnants of her cone. "I even got ice cream afterward."

"Well what can I say, I aim to please," he responds with a smirk.

She laughs lightly, taking the last bite of her cone and tossing her napkin into the garbage can. Armed with a witty comeback, Veronica turns back around to face him. But as their eyes meet, her remark dies upon her lips. Once again, Logan has managed to catch and hold her gaze with his own. _Like a snake charmer._ She watches, entranced, as his dark eyes become focused and intent, and his lips part slightly.

Veronica recognizes this look. She's become very familiar with it, over these past few days. _It's _that_ look. The one that leads to very bad decisions… _And althoughshe knows this, rationally, she can't seem to prevent the way her body responds. She can feel her pulse quickening and her palms tingling as she stares back at him.

But this time, she refuses to give in to her more primitive desires. Very deliberately, she forces her eyes away and manages to slow her breathing. She realizes, suddenly, that this whole night has been a test. _For both of us. If we fail, it means we can't spend time together anymore. Not like this, anyway. Not alone. And I refuse to let that happen._

After one last deep breath, she risks a look at Logan. He's still watching her, but his expression has changed. His eyes are cautious, now; guarded. He scratches at a spot on his forearm absently as he waits for her to speak.

Veronica plasters a smile on her face. "So, what do you feel like doing next?"

"Uh, I don't know," he replies vaguely. "Ferris wheel?"

_Trapped in an enclosed space together, in the dark? Alone? Probably not the best idea in the world, Logan. As appealing as it sounds… _Veronica stands up abruptly, not giving that errant thought time to germinate. "How about we test your dart-throwing abilities?" she suggests. "My inflatable palm tree collection isn't nearly as impressive as it should be."

"Yeah, okay," he agrees, standing up.

They begin walking towards the northern section of Laguna Pier, where the arcade and game booths are located. Logan is being very quiet; she wonders, again, what he's thinking about. She searches for a topic to break the silence, saying the first thing that comes to mind.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Yesterday, when you said that Lilly doesn't tell me everything… Were you talking about something specific?"

Logan glances down at her, his expression still guarded. Several seconds pass before he responds. "Can I answer that with a question?" he asks.

"I think you just did," she jokes.

But he doesn't smile. In fact, he looks rather uncomfortable, and takes his time replying. "Look, everyone knows she hooks up with other people when we're broken up-"

"Well so do you," Veronica interrupts, feeling a bit defensive on her friend's behalf.

Logan flashes her an amused, rather pointed look. Veronica recognizes the irony of her statement, wishing she'd kept her mouth shut, and waits for him to continue.

"Fair enough," he replies. "But I've, uh… I've heard rumors that it's not _just_ when we're broken up." He stops walking, and she follows suit. "Do you know anything about that?"

"No," Veronica answers honestly, surprised. "And it's not true."

He shrugs and resumes walking. She keeps pace beside him, still wondering where this is all coming from. _What rumors has he heard? From who? No, it's a bunch of crap. I don't believe it._

"Seriously, Logan," she continues earnestly. "I don't know who told you that, but she's never said anything about it to me. I really don't think she'd do that to you."

"Then what about this Lewis guy?" he counters.

"What about him?"

"Dick mentioned seeing them together, a few weeks ago. _Before_ we broke up."

"Seeing them do what?"

"Just talking," he replies. "But he said they looked pretty friendly."

Veronica frowns, not responding right away. She doesn't like discussing Lilly with Logan. She never has, but now it feels especially wrong. _I know I was the one who brought her up…but I didn't think the conversation would go _here_. _"Well, she never mentioned him to me," she says quietly. "I'm sure it was nothing."

Logan just nods, thankfully not pursuing the subject. Yet he continues to look thoughtful as they walk down the boardwalk together, and Veronica can't help feeling a bit uneasy about the conversation they've just had. _She's obviously still on his mind. And no matter what Lilly wants people to believe, I know Logan's still on her mind, too. Hey, it's not like I'm surprised. They have a lot of history together, and it hasn't even been two weeks since they split up…_

Veronica remains silent as she contemplates all of this, absorbed in her thoughts for several moments. When she becomes aware of her surroundings again, she realizes that they've paused at the entrance to the arcade. She glances up at Logan. He's watching her curiously, and she wonders how long they've been standing there.

"C'mon," he says with a small smile, nodding toward the arcade. "Let me win you a stuffed animal that still has both his eyes."

"Well, for now, anyway," Veronica amends.

She follows him through the maze of games until they reach a booth at the back. The carnie in charge, a decent looking guy with spiky blond hair and tattooed arms, locks his eyes on Veronica as she approaches. He stands up straight and gives her an openly admiring smile, completely ignoring Logan.

"Hey, darlin'," he greets her in a heavy southern drawl. "You want to try your luck at darts?"

"Um…" Veronica glances at Logan, who's surveying the guy with narrowed eyes and a clenched jaw. Feeling oddly pleased by his reaction, she adopts her best dumb blonde voice and turns back to face the carnie. "I'm really bad at sports and stuff," she informs him. "But my _boyfriend_ here is _amazing_."

She links her arms around Logan's bicep, and he glances down at her in surprise. The carnie finally looks over at him, clearly unimpressed with what he sees. "Well, let's see what you got, kid. Three tries for five, eight tries for ten. Pop one balloon and you get a prize."

"What happens if I pop all three?" Logan returns with a smirk.

The carnie points to the larger bears on the top shelf. "You get one of those."

Logan holds out a five dollar bill, and the guy looks at it dubiously. "You may want to fork over a ten, kid," he suggests. "Increase your odds." He nods at Veronica. "That girl of yours will be mighty disappointed if she leaves here without her bear."

Veronica squeezes Logan's arm enthusiastically. "Oh, Honeymuffin, I _really_ want a bear," she chimes in helpfully. "Maybe you should give him a ten."

Logan looks down at her in undisguised amusement, his lips twitching as tries not to laugh. "Don't you worry, my little Tootsie Pop," he assures her. "I'll get you a bear." He nods at the carnie. "Tell you what, dude. Give me one shot for five bucks, and if I make it she gets the bear."

The guy looks at him suspiciously, as though he's not quite sure if he'd be making a good deal or not. Veronica sees him moving his fingers slightly, like he's counting in his head. Finally, he nods. He accepts the five from Logan and hands him a single dart. "Alright, kid. Take your best shot."

Without hesitation, Logan aims and throws the dart, instantly popping a yellow balloon on the top row. He turns to the carnie with a smug smile, and Veronica grins. She's lost to Logan enough times at darts to know that this outcome hasn't come as a surprise to either of them. _But it's still pretty hilarious to see a carnie get beaten at his own game._

"Go on, Lovebug," Logan says indulgently. "Choose your spoils."

Veronica points to a large brown bear with enormous paws, and the carnie swats it off the top shelf with a long stick. He glances at Logan with a scowl as he hands it to her. Logan just smiles back at him pleasantly, taking Veronica's hand in his as they leave the booth. She's not sure if he does it for pretense or what, but he doesn't let go until they're well out of sight of the booth.

"Nicely done," she tells him.

"You too," he grins. "You're quite the little con artist, aren't you?"

"I have no idea what you're referring to," she says innocently.

"Honeymuffin?" he returns, raising one eyebrow.

"Lovebug?" she counters. "Tootsie Pop?"

Logan chuckles, and they make their way back outside. "So what do you want to do next?" he asks.

"Um…" Veronica glances down at her watch. "Honestly, it's getting kind of late. Is it okay if we get going?"

"Sure," he agrees easily. They start heading back to the front entrance, and Logan nods to the bear in her arms. "So what's his name?"

Veronica holds the bear out in front of her, considering. "I'm not sure. Any ideas?"

"Name it after me," he suggests.

"That might raise a few eyebrows."

"Aw, c'mon," he urges. "It'll be our little secret."

"Pretty sure we don't need any more of those," she remarks dryly.

"I seriously doubt anyone's going to storm into your bedroom and demand to know the names of all of your teddy bears," he replies. He snatches the bear out of her hands and holds it high above his head. "You can't have him back until you promise."

Veronica sighs, too tired to argue the point any further. "Fine," she agrees. "Logan it is."

He hands the bear back to her. "And keep it away from that mutt of yours," he instructs. "I'd prefer Logan's face remain in its current pristine, handsome condition. Like his namesake."

"Backup happens to be a purebred, I'll have you know," she retorts.

"Nothing but the best for the Mars family, huh?" he asks. "Well, obviously. You're out with me, aren't you?"

She rolls her eyes at him, and they continue walking. When they reach the car and get inside, Logan hesitates for several seconds before choosing the seat across from Veronica. It's a subtle reminder that they haven't quite proven themselves capable of controlling themselves, especially when they're in close proximity to each other.

Veronica strokes the fur on the bear's head absently as she looks out the window. She stifles a yawn as she watches the lights of the pier fade into the distance. They merge onto the highway, and she glances over at Logan. He's leaning back in his seat, fiddling with the strap of the camera as he watches her.

"You look tired," he observes.

"I am," she acknowledges.

Logan sets the camera down beside him and crosses over to sit beside her. Without asking permission, he drapes his arm across her shoulders and pulls her closer to him. "Lean on me," he offers, his voice barely above a whisper. "Rest."

It's too tempting to pass up. Working so hard not to do anything inappropriate with him all day has taken its toll, and she's mentally and physically exhausted. She scoots over a few inches and lays her head against his chest, reveling in his warmth. He rests his chin atop her head, running his hand up and down her arm soothingly. _This is nice. He's so comfortable. I feel so safe…_

Veronica drifts off to sleep, awakening to the sound of Logan speaking softly in her ear. "Hey, wake up. You're almost home."

She lifts her head, blinking and looking around groggily. When she glances outside, she realizes that the limo is pulling onto her block. She sits up straight and yawns, turning to face Logan. "Sorry about that. I didn't realize how tired I was."

"That's okay. Was I a good pillow?"

"The best," Veronica replies honestly. Logan gives her a very sweet smile, and she's struck by how much she doesn't want to leave him. Feeling very vulnerable and uncertain, suddenly, she gazes up at him. _If this were a real date, this would be the part where we kiss…_

Logan's looking at her as though he just might kiss her, after all, and she knows that she won't stop him if he tries. He's just inches away from her, but she wants him to be closer. _Much closer._ As he stares back at her, the air in the limousine seems to charge with energy. The space between them feels over-inflated, like a balloon that needs to pop.

He reaches out and takes hold of her chin, tilting it upward slightly. But he makes no motion to come closer. Instead, he speaks. "I had a lot of fun tonight," he says quietly. "Thank you."

"Me too," she manages.

Logan strokes her jaw lightly with his thumb, finally leaning forward. Veronica can feel the car come to a stop as she closes her eyes. But the expected kiss doesn't come. Instead, he presses his lips to her forehead, stroking the side of her face tenderly before letting go. She pulls away, trying not to let her disappointment show as she gathers up her purse and the bear.

The driver pulls the door open, and Veronica finally glances up at Logan. He's receded into the corner of the bench seat, and his face is in shadow. "Good night, Veronica," he says softly.

"Good night," she replies. She scrambles out of the limo and the driver shuts the door. Veronica walks up the driveway towards her front door, hearing the car pull away behind her but not turning to look. When she reaches her door, she doesn't go inside. Instead, she sinks down onto the top step of the porch with a sigh.

She looks down at the bear in her arms, secretly very pleased to be bringing home a souvenir from her night out with Logan. _I know it wasn't a date, but… parts of it certainly _felt_ like a date_. Logan Bear smiles up at her in silent assent, with warm brown eyes the exact color of the person on her mind. _Although,_ _on real dates, there's a good night kiss…_

_But we can't do that anymore, no matter how much we may want to. So that's that. We passed the test. It means we can _actually_ make this work; we can actually behave ourselves and manage to stay friends. Going forward, this is how it's going to be._

Veronica leans her head against the wooden post of the porch, so cold and uncomfortable compared to Logan. _I should be happy that we got through tonight without slipping. It's what we both wanted, to prove that nothing has changed. So why does it feel like _everything_ has changed? And why do I feel so…lost?_

She glances back down at the bear, the corner of her mouth curving up as she thinks about Logan's decree that it be named after him. _Yet another secret we need to keep_, she muses. But this one doesn't fill her with dread. Veronica hugs the bear closer to her, closing her eyes as she recalls the events of the evening. _No matter what happens in the future… even if Logan and Lilly get back together… I'll always know that, at one point, the two of us shared something special._

Not sure why that matters, but feeling cheered by the thought nonetheless, she opens her eyes and stands up. Plastering a brave smile onto her face, she heads inside to face her parents.

**A/N The encouragement I'm getting from you guys on this story (and others) has just been so positive and amazing. It's been a very strange and stressful couple of years for me, but you wonderful people at FF have made it easier to bear. Much love, and many thanks!**


	6. Beneath the Surface

**A/N I know, I know. This is supposed to be a different update and I suck. But I'm having a bout of the Dreaded Block with the other thing and this one started to flow instead. Hope you guys aren't too mad at me and hope you enjoy this in the meantime.**

**Chapter 6: Beneath the Surface**

Logan

_Aaron Echolls walks over to the young woman slowly, making a quick inspection of her attire as he moves closer. His eyes linger on the immodest neckline of her dress, designed to showcase the recent enhancements made to her figure. His smile shows that he approves. Her smile shows that she's pleased._

_He's looking particularly handsome tonight, in an un-tucked black silk shirt, jeans and snakeskin boots. Nearly everyone else at the party is wearing a suit. Aaron can get away with jeans because he's an actor, and actors aren't held to the same set of rules as everyone else. Besides, casual as he may look, his outfit was custom made; it cost more than any of the other partygoer's fancy suits._

_The young woman continues to smile at him warmly as he takes his place next to her. She rests her hand on his arm in a greeting that shows familiarity. Aaron asks her if she needs her drink refreshed, his eyes straying imperceptibly down to her cleavage as she's distracted by the passing waiter. She declines, and he looks thoughtful as he fingers his cut crystal rocks glass._

"_So," he begins, "you make a man out of my son yet?"_

_She laughs, high and sweet like a piccolo. "Well I _kissed_ him, Aaron," she says. "I didn't think you'd want me to go any farther than that. He's just a kid."_

"_True," Aaron agrees with a chuckle. "And you've just made his day."_

"_Ask and you shall receive," she replies brightly, bending her knee into a curtsy._

"_I appreciate you holding up your end of the bargain," he acknowledges._

"_And how about _your_ end?" she asks in a lowered voice, her hand brushing against his jean-clad thigh suggestively. "Should I take care of that, as well?"_

"_Oh, I'd like that very much," Aaron purrs. _

_He steps away from her for a moment and peeks into the living room, where several partygoers are still congregated. When he returns, his posture is more relaxed. "Lynn's on her fourth martini," he informs her. "She'll be passed out cold inside the hour." _

"_What an accommodating hostess…"_

_Aaron steps closer to the young woman, glancing behind him once to make certain they're still alone. Satisfied that they are, he runs a finger across the exposed swell of her breast, tracing the silhouette of the fabric below. She closes her eyes, a breathy sigh escaping her lips. _

"_Perhaps you'd like to take a tour of the upstairs?" he suggests silkily. "We've just finished renovating."_

_She opens her eyes and smiles up at him, her expression equal parts desire and triumph. "It would be my pleasure, Aaron."_

_He leads her towards the staircase, his long fingers curved around the small of her back. She looks down at him as she begins to climb, stepping carefully in her high heels, and Aaron takes the opportunity to throw a satisfied smile skyward. But his victory is marred by the sight of his eleven year old son, wide brown eyes staring back at him in shock and dismay…_

Logan awakens from his dream, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. _Not a dream_, he corrects himself quickly. _A memory._ Awoken in his imagination, no doubt, by Veronica's inquiries into his first kiss.

_No, I didn't tell her the whole story. The whole story is too twisted and corrupted to speak aloud. That I shared my first kiss with the woman who shared my father's bed, just moments later. While Mom was downstairs, showing off the new dining room furniture in her Manolo's. _

He sits up, staring at the pre-dawn greyness seeping through his window._ It's fucking sick, is what it is, _he acknowledges. _Veronica doesn't need to hear this shit._

Logan gets out of bed, pulling off his damp t-shirt and kicking off his boxers, and heads towards the shower. It isn't until he catches sight of his reflection in the mirror that he realizes that the dream was from _Aaron's _perspective. Not his.

"Sick," he mutters, as he makes his way into the tiled shower. He shuts the glass door behind him and turns the water on as hot as he can stand it. And then he watches his skin turn pink, revealing the pale white scars hidden beneath the surface.

**xxXxx**

Logan yawns as he approaches his locker, two hours later. He hasn't gotten a decent night's sleep in almost three weeks, and it's starting to catch up with him.

His head was full of Veronica when he lay down last night; full of memories of their evening at the pier. Memories of her smile, her easy laughter, her body pressed close to him on the roller coaster. By the night's end, he'd had to dig his fingernails into his palm to prevent himself from pulling her down onto the limousine's bench seat and violating her virtue twenty different ways.

He shakes that thought away and opens his locker, determined to get a handle on himself. Conflicted as he is about Veronica, he's nonetheless anxious to see her. Although his current relationship with her is about as complicated as it gets, things are somehow _less_ complicated when he's with her… _Which is why I had to keep reminding myself, last night, that we were _not _on a date. _

Logan's just musing about what a real date with Veronica would be like when he sees someone he's not prepared to face, in his current state of mind. But she's walking directly towards him, full of purpose, and he knows he's trapped. _She's like the freaking Borg Queen. Resistance is futile._

With that thought bringing the requisite smirk to his face, he slams his locker door shut and turns to face her. "I think you've got the wrong 'L'," he quips. He presses his palm to his chest and speaks slowly. "I'm _Lo-gan_. Not _Lew-_is."

"Is _that_ your name?" Lilly counters, feigning surprise. "You know, I'm embarrassed to admit, I haven't been sure this whole time? I mostly just referred to you as 'that boy'."

"That's funny, I mostly just referred to _you_ as 'that bit-'"

Lilly holds her finger up to his lips. "You don't want to finish that sentence, Logan. Not when I'm here on a mission of peace."

"Is that so?" he asks sarcastically. "Stellar job, so far."

"Okay, so my ambassadorial skills are a little rusty," she acknowledges with a wry smile. "Maybe I should ask Shelly Pomeroy's dad to give me a few tips."

"Why not?" he replies, arching an eyebrow. "I've always found the Pomeroy family to be _extremely_ accommodating."

Lilly narrows her eyes at him, taking his meaning very clearly. The rumors about Shelly and him have obviously reached her ears, and he's just all but confirmed that they're true. She doesn't look pleased. Feeling victorious, Logan begins to walk down the hall.

Much to his surprise, Lilly keeps pace beside him. After a slight pause, she continues speaking. "So, Veronica tells me you transferred out of Sculpture?"

Logan's shoulders tense, but he keeps his head facing forward and his voice even. "Did I?" he asks, cocking his head to the side as though trying to remember. "Oh, right, I did. I decided to let you have Casey and Meg in the divorce. It's only fair, since I'm getting Duncan." _And Veronica._

He casts a guilty glance in her direction at that stray thought, but Lilly appears too distracted to notice. She's quiet for half a moment, staring down the hallway with a slight frown upon her lips. "You really didn't need to leave the class, Logan," she says softly. "Not on my account."

Her gentle tone is unnerving. It's been a long time since he's seen this side of her, and he's not entirely sure she's being genuine. "Who says it's on your account?" he returns loftily. "I happen to find photography _fascinating_."

Lilly's expression tells him that she doesn't buy that for a second, but for once she keeps her opinions to herself. After another minute of silence, they reach the entrance to his homeroom.

Instead of continuing down the hall to her own classroom, Lilly stops walking and leans against the wall. Placing one hand on her hip, she looks up at him. "We can be mature about this, can't we?" she asks.

Logan glances around self-consciously, aware that there are several sets of curious eyes upon them. Not sure what Lilly's angle is, but feeling impatient to finish the conversation, he just shrugs. "I can play nice if you can."

"Sure," Lilly agrees easily. She takes a step closer to him and places her hand on his forearm. "You know how much I like to _play_."

Logan stares down at her, momentarily speechless. Lilly's lips curve into a mischievous smile as she squeezes his arm lightly. And then she lets go of him and turns away, sauntering down the hallway without another word.

Against his better judgment, he watches her go. She doesn't turn around, but the extra swivel in Lilly's hips tells him that she is well aware of the fact that he's still looking her way. Annoyed that he's not as immune to her charms as he likes to believe, Logan sighs heavily and heads into homeroom.

**xxXxx**

Veronica is already seated when Logan steps inside of his English classroom. She's not doodling on her notebook today, for a change. Her head is tilted sideways, propped up by her elbow, and she appears to be deep in thought. She's running the tip of her index finger back and forth across her lower lip absently, almost sensually. Logan can't help but wonder what- or who- is on her mind.

He takes his seat next to her and she looks up, appearing startled to see him. But the awkwardness of the previous two days is blessedly absent, this morning. Instead, Veronica smiles widely at him in greeting. "Hi."

"Hey," he returns, setting his books down. Logan relaxes into his seat, feeling the tension of the morning start to ease. He's not sure when Veronica's proximity began to have this soothing effect on him. _Maybe the night she came to my house and found out my dirty little secret._ Whatever motivated the change, he feels grateful for this unexpected island of calm.

"You okay?" she asks, pale blue eyes examining him shrewdly.

"Fine. Why?"

"I don't know. You seem…" Veronica shrugs.

"I'm fine," he repeats. "So. Is the bear's face still intact?"

"For now," she replies. "But Backup seemed _awfully_ curious about him."

"Mangy mutt. I'm not afraid to go Old Yeller on his ass."

"You'll do no such thing. And I told you, he's a purebred."

"Us purebred's are the dirtiest dogs of all," he informs her with a wicked grin. "Don't you know that by now?"

She rolls her eyes, but Mr. Whitten begins class before she gets a chance to retort. Several minutes later, there's a lull as their teacher passes out their graded essays. When Veronica receives hers, she looks down and sighs.

"What?" Logan inquires. "Did he forget to put the glitter around your gold star?"

"No gold star this time." Veronica holds up her paper, pouting rather adorably. "I only got an A minus."

"Only?"

"Well, yeah. I was hoping for an A."

"You and your A's," he scoffs. "You're obsessed."

"I'm not obsessed," Veronica argues. "I just like to do my best."

"No, you're obsessed," he insists. Logan studies her closely. "How far would you go to get an A?"

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"You want me to spell it out? Okay, fine." He turns to face her, raising one eyebrow as he poses his question. "Would you hook up with a teacher to get an A?"

"Define what you mean by 'hook up'."

Logan smiles, slow and devious. "Remember Tuesday night?"

Veronica's eyebrows shoot up, and she glances around quickly to see if anyone is listening. But they're seated in the back row, and no one seems to be paying them any mind. "I don't know if I'd call that-" she begins.

"I wasn't finished," he interrupts. Logan leans in very close to her, dropping his voice to a whisper. "I want you to remember Tuesday night... To think about what we were doing in my bed… But pretend we didn't get interrupted." He moves closer still, letting his lips brush against her earlobe as he speaks. "And then pretend that we're naked…"

Veronica pushes him away, simultaneously shooting him an exasperated look. But Logan is rewarded for his efforts with the pleasure of seeing her blush, and he can't help the satisfied smile that creeps onto his face at the sight of it. She catches his smile and rolls her eyes.

Logan laughs. "_That's_ what I mean by hooking up. So, what's the verdict, Mars? Would you get frisky with a teacher or not?"

Veronica looks at the ceiling and taps her lower lip with her finger, staying silent for a moment. "Well," she finally replies, her tone solemn. "In that case I guess it depends on the teacher."

"_What?_" he demands.

She breaks into a grin, and he realizes she's messing with him. Logan throws his pen at her. She retrieves it, but makes no move to give it back. Her eyes shine with amusement as he continues to watch her, and he finds that he can't seem to look away.

"Okay, then," he says. "Let's get to the bottom of this. Mr. Garvey?"

"Not a chance."

"Mr. Schnier?"

"Um, ew."

"Miss Grayson?"

"I'm not dignifying that with a response."

Logan laughs and nods his head towards the front of the classroom. "Mr. Whitten?"

Veronica tilts her head to the right, examining their English teacher carefully. "Hmmm…"

"Shut up. Are you serious?"

"What?" she asks, all innocence. "He's kind of cute…"

"You're a dirty, dirty girl," Logan replies, shaking his head in mock disgust.

She laughs lightly and turns her attention back to their teacher.

He looks towards Mr. Whitten as well, but he finds he can no longer focus on his lecture. Instead, he's wondering if Veronica really _does_ think the man is good looking. It's never occurred to him how young Mr. Whitten is- probably just out of grad school.

A very unwelcome image of their teacher pops into his head; an image of him grabbing and groping at Veronica, while she lets out that breathy little moan only _he_ has been able to elicit from her thus far.

Logan eyes Mr. Whitten distastefully for the duration of the class.

**xxXxx**

In gym class, Coach Carter announces they're starting their annual softball cycle. The class is large, so he breaks them up into two teams and they head out onto the baseball diamonds.

During his first at bat, Logan purposely swings at an outside pitch, hoping to strike out quickly so he can go rest in the dugout. But he catches the tip of the ball, popping it up into right field. Sighing, he tosses the bat to the side and jogs towards first.

Dick, at first base, runs backwards to field it. Unfortunately, he fails to inform the right fielder that he's going after the ball, and he promptly crashes into her and knocks her to the ground. Paying them no mind, Logan rounds first and makes it to second base with time to spare. He decides to push his luck and head for third.

Logan stops at third, glancing towards right field while he catches his breath. Dick is attempting to brush the dirt and grass off of the girl's gym uniform. Intentionally or not, he gets a little too helpful when he reaches the front of her shirt. The girl pushes him away so forcefully that Dick stumbles, almost winding up on the ground himself.

Impressed, Logan looks more carefully at her face. He realizes with a start that the girl is Mac. _Has she always been in this class?_

"Nice hit, Logan."

He looks up at Caitlin, who's playing third. "Thanks," he replies. "It's always a treat getting to third base. Especially when I'm only expecting to get to first."

She giggles, tossing her hair back with a careless flick of her wrist. "I hear you like to spend a lot of time at third base."

"Well, some things require a little more time and consideration than others do," he replies with a smug smile. "An expert like _yourself _should understand that. But can I give you a helpful hint?"

"Uh, sure," she says, looking a bit confused.

"Kneepads. It'll save you a lot of discomfort, in the future."

Caitlin giggles again, confirming Logan's suspicion that she's clueless to the insult. She twirls her hair, looking at him with open admiration. "So, you and Lilly still broken up?"

Logan looks down at his watchless wrist. "What is it, ten o'clock? Yup, still broken up."

She steps closer to him, and Logan's stomach drops. Normally, he loves when this kind of distraction presents itself to him during an off-again phase. But this time, he feels a strong urge to physically push her away from him. _Okay, what the hell is wrong with me? _

Thin, blonde and well-manicured, Caitlin is his type- no doubt about it. As an added bonus, she's pretty and popular enough to make Lilly insanely jealous. _And rumor has it, she'll let you do anything you want to her in bed… Anything. So why in _hell_ am I about to turn her down?_

The crack of a softball connecting with a bat snaps him back to reality, and he runs mechanically towards home. Logan steps onto the plate and walks back into the dugout, hanging his helmet up on a metal rung. Then he heads towards an empty spot on the bench, trying not to wince as all of his teammates clap him on the back in congratulations.

**xxXxx**

Logan arrives at Algebra before either Veronica or Duncan. As he walks towards his usual seat, he sees Mac seated in the far corner. He wonders, briefly, how he'd never noticed this girl until a few days ago. _It's not like the blue streaks help her blend._ But as she types furiously on her laptop, seemingly oblivious to the world around her, he realizes he's never paid much attention to _anyone_ outside of his own circle of friends.

Duncan and Veronica walk into the classroom together, laughing at something, and Logan frowns at the sight of them. When Veronica's eyes meet his, he looks away quickly. He stares down at his desk while they take their seats, feeling his heart rate quicken as his temper rises. After a moment, Logan turns to Duncan with a sly smile. "Dude, gym class is the _best_ place to pick up chicks."

"Oh yeah?"

"Hell yeah. Show the slightest bit of athletic prowess and they practically fall to their knees and beg you."

Duncan laughs, although he looks slightly uncomfortable. "So, who's doing the begging this time?"

"Caitlin Ford."

"Caitlin? I heard she was hanging out with Kenny?"

Logan shrugs, leaning back in his chair and resting his foot on the seat in front of him. "That's Kenny's problem. Not mine."

He finally glances over at Veronica, who's diligently filling in the petals of yesterday's doodled flower with pink highlighter. The sight should make him feel victorious; yet it only makes him feel guilty. Mentioning Caitlin was a cheap ploy, an attempt to get her to feel what he'd been feeling. _But what right do I have to be jealous? I have no claim over her._

"So what's up?" Duncan inquires. "You taking her out later?"

"Uh, no," Logan says, wanting very much to change the subject now. "We were just talking, it wasn't a big deal. You taking anyone to Dick's party?"

Duncan's eyes stray towards Veronica, but he shakes his head no. He quickly shifts the topic to their Mexico trip. Relieved, Logan struggles to pay attention to him until Mr. Amico finally begins class.

After twenty minutes of waiting for Veronica to look at him, Logan is forced to resort to his tried and true method. He scribbles a note and tosses it onto her desk. She hesitates for a moment before reading it, but curiosity wins out. Veronica unfolds his note, rewarding him with a wry smile before she jots her own note back.

Logan's note had stated_, "I'd never date Caitlin. She's got the IQ of a doorknob."_ Veronica's response is, _"That's an insult to doorknobs."_

Grinning, he writes back,_ "So are you doodling that flower for your new boyfriend Whitten?"_

"_No. I've decided to give him a much more __important__ flower, if you know what I mean."_

"_You're a dirty pirate hooker."_

"_Go Pirates!"_

Before Logan gets the chance to respond, he catches Mr. Amico eyeing him rather suspiciously. As soon as the teacher turns away, he slips the note into his pocket. When he glances back over at Veronica, her eyes are facing forward. Unable to concentrate, Logan looks around the room.

Mac is staring directly at him, an amused smile upon her lips.

**xxXxx **

Logan is feeling a bit paranoid as he walks outside at lunch time, his eyes sweeping across the food court to see if anyone is staring at him. Although no one appears to be paying him any more attention than usual, the unsettled feeling remains. _Veronica and I have never done anything in public_, he reminds himself. _And what happened in private won't happen again._

"So how are things going with you and Veronica?"

Logan turns to stare at Duncan. It's several seconds before he's able to reply. "With the tutoring thing?" he asks carefully.

"Yeah."

"It sucks, man," Logan tells him. "But it's better than getting grounded for failing. Or worse, winding up in summer school."

"That would truly suck," Duncan agrees. "So…um, does she ever-"

Logan spots Mac, sitting at a table alone in the shade, and he quickly interrupts his friend. "Dude, I gotta take care of something real quick, okay? I'll catch up with you in a minute."

"Sure," Duncan nods. He heads over to their usual section, while Logan walks over to Mac.

_It's time I had a little talk with this girl. Although I should probably thank her for saving me from _that _conversation. Veronica is the last thing I want to discuss with Duncan right now._

When Logan reaches Mac's table, he helps himself to a seat across from her without asking. She looks up from her lunch tray in surprise.

"I see you've got a perfect view of our table in your crosshairs," he remarks.

"Wouldn't want to miss the show," Mac grins. "It's always a treat watching the Fab Four in action."

"I wasn't aware the Beatles attended Neptune High," he quips. Logan opens his mouth in false surprise. "Oh, _wait_. Is that your little pet nickname for us?"

She shrugs. "Seemed fitting."

He looks at her for a moment, trying to figure her out. But she merely looks back at him calmly, her expression giving away nothing. "Well I'd better be the John Lennon of the group," he finally replies.

"Oh, you are," she assures him. Mac flashes him a secretive smile, lowering her voice to a whisper. "So I guess that makes Veronica Yoko Ono."

_Ono…? Oh no. Shit. She really does know._

Logan stares back at her, while he tries to digest this fact. He doesn't know exactly _what_ she knows, but she's just confirmed that she knows enough. _Too much. And if she tells anyone, and it gets back to Lilly… or Duncan… It doesn't even matter that nothing serious happened between us. Things will never be okay with the four of us, ever again._

The possibility of that reality truly hits him for the first time. Even as an Echolls, he's not immune to the almighty power that the Kane family wields at this school. They would blacklist him, make him a social pariah. _Worse, they'd do it to Veronica, too…_

Determined not to let that happen, Logan forces a smug smile. "Not sure I'm loving that comparison," he informs Mac. "Besides, you're way off. Veronica is _obviously_ Paul."

Mac raises an eyebrow in response, her expression shrewd. "If Veronica is Paul, than who's Lilly?"

"How should I know? This is your thing, not mine." Logan looks at her carefully. "You said you and Veronica work together, right?"

"Yeah…"

"And you consider her a friend?"

Mac takes a sip of iced tea before she replies, watching Logan the whole time. "Yes," she answers. "I do."

"Well any friend of Veronica's is a friend of mine," he informs her, smiling silkily. "And I've been known to help my friends out, from time to time. So if you need anything…"

Mac laughs lightly, shaking her head. "Bribery? I'm disappointed in you, Logan. Surely you can do better than that?"

Logan sighs, frustrated. "Look, if she really is your friend, then _be_ her friend," he says pointedly, dropping the act. "Got it?"

"You're even bossier up close than you are from afar," Mac notes. "But, for the record, you two have nothing to worry about. Not from me, anyway. Although, as a _friend_, I'd like to suggest that you guys dial it back about nine notches. And maybe be a little more aware of who's watching. Because not everyone is going to be as cool as I am. Got it?"

"Yeah," Logan mutters, grudgingly admitting to himself that she has a good point. Regardless of their decision to remain friends, the attraction between him and Veronica has done nothing but grow stronger. And if Mac has jumped to conclusions just by observing them, others will surely do the same. _I need to learn self-control, and I need to learn it fast._

He stands up and turns to leave. But before he moves to join his friends, he looks back at Mac. "Hey, uh… thanks."

"No problem."

Logan walks away quickly, deep in thought. He's finally gained a little clarity, where Veronica is concerned, and it's hitting him all at once how absolutely naïve he's been. _What the hell am I doing? We decided we were going to be friends… But I'm not _looking_ at her like she's my friend. And I'm not_ thinking_ about her like she's my friend. I'm thinking about her like she's my- _

Not paying attention, he runs directly into someone just as he's about to reach his table. It's Veronica, and she's giving him a very odd look. Before he can even apologize, Lilly appears beside her. She's holding two boxes of pizza and laughing.

"Good thing the delivery guy was willing to take other forms of payment, because I have _zero _cash on me."

Not even wanting to guess what she gave him instead, and hoping no one asks her, Logan slides onto the bench seat next to Duncan silently. Expecting her and Veronica to continue over to the other table, he props his feet up onto the seat, giving them space to get by. He stares down at the ground while he waits, watching a line of ants marching along the cracks in the cement.

"Make room, little brother."

He glances up at the sound of Lilly's voice, unable to stop himself. Still holding the pizza, she's staring at Duncan impatiently. Veronica stands beside her, holding onto a lunch tray and looking distinctly uncomfortable. Logan watches her until she meets his eye for the briefest of glances, and then they both look away.

Without any particular fanfare, Lilly takes a seat in between him and Duncan, setting the pizza boxes on the table. "Help yourselves," she instructs everyone. "And Logan? Can you pretend that you're a gentleman for five minutes and take your feet off the seat? Veronica has nowhere to sit."

He makes a face at her but complies, and the next thing he knows he's sitting with Lilly on his left and Veronica on his right. Gritting his teeth, he grabs a slice of pizza and tries to think about something else- _anything_ else- besides the two girls seated next to him.

But it's no good. He can smell Lilly's perfume and feel Veronica's bare arm against his own simultaneously, and his mind travels to the recent dream he had about two of them in his bed. _No, no, no, don't think about that._ _Oh, god, this is bad. This is so fucking bad..._

"So, Lilly, where's _Lewis_ today?" Madison asks, glancing from Lilly to Logan deliberately.

"How should I know?" Lilly replies. "I'm not his baby-sitter."

"No, but you _are_ his girlfriend," Madison retorts. "I'd think you'd know."

"_Girl_friend?" Lilly laughs. "Hardly."

Logan can _feel_ the looks being thrown his way, can _hear_ the unasked question on everyone's lips: does this mean he and Lilly are getting back together? Suddenly, he despises them all for being so nosey; despises himself even more for letting his private life become so public. He casts a jealous glance at Mac, alone under her tree. Unsurprisingly, she's watching him too.

_Of course she is. And I bet she's enjoying _this_ episode immensely. Well, I may as well give them all what they're expecting._

And so the mask slips firmly into place, and he transforms seamlessly into his school persona. He jokes with Duncan and arm wrestles with Luke, laughs at Dick's stories and flirts with Caitlin. When he feels Madison's foot sliding up his leg, he merely cocks an eyebrow at her suggestively.

But, inside, his thoughts are in constant flux, swinging like a pendulum from Veronica to Lilly, Lilly to Veronica.

To the casual observer, Veronica is simply being a bit quieter than usual. Yet Logan can practically _taste_ her discomfort. He glances over at her more frequently than he can help, but she keeps her head down, eating her lunch in silence. The few times they speak, she doesn't look him in the eye. He can see the tension in the curve of her shoulders, and he has an overwhelming urge to hold her in his arms until everything else melts away.

Logan wonders what Veronica is thinking about, wishing they were alone so he could simply ask her. He hopes fervently that she understands that this is all an act. Attempting to maintain some kind of connection with her, he keeps his right arm down at his side, pressed against her left arm throughout the majority of their meal. Logan isn't sure if Veronica is aware of what he's doing, but he's relieved that she never pulls her arm away.

As for Lilly, she seems to be making it her special mission to push his buttons today. _Every single one of them, as often as she can._ From bringing up private jokes they share to "accidentally" spilling water on her top, he has to keep reminding himself that it's just about getting attention. That it doesn't have anything to do with him.

Yet he can't help reacting to her. She's a bad habit that's so far proven impossible to break, despite having tried again and again. And there's a familiarity about her manipulations that's sort of comforting. The games Lilly plays are something Logan understands. He may not win very often, but at least he knows the rules.

But the few times he breaks into a smile at something she says or does, he feels a pang of guilt. Like he's betraying Veronica, which is insane and completely backwards. Lilly_ is the one I dated for a year and a half. Veronica is merely a friend… I should be relieved that things are going back to normal. So why was all of this so much easier when Lilly and I weren't on speaking terms?_

Finally, after what feels like hours, lunch is over. Their group begins to disperse as everyone starts heading towards their next classes. Logan taps Veronica on the shoulder before she leaves, and she looks up at him cautiously. "Save me a seat in Photo, okay?" he requests.

She simply nods, then walks off with Meg towards their Social Studies class. Logan watches her for several seconds before turning back to their group. To his surprise, everyone has left but Lilly. Resigned to his fate, he grabs her backpack off the table and gestures for her to walk into the school with him.

"Ever the gentleman," she observes, nodding towards the backpack.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't want you to strain yourself," he returns dryly.

"I'm pretty fit, if you recall," Lilly grins. "But I appreciate the gesture."

They walk down the steps and inside the school. Once again, Logan can feel the eyes of his fellow students upon him. He tries to ignore them all, keeping his head facing forward.

"So, how's Photo going?" she asks. "Are you sticking poor Veronica with all of the work?"

"It's okay," he shrugs, avoiding her second question.

"Well, we miss having you at our table in Sculpture," Lilly says.

They stop in front of the gym where she has her next class, and Logan hands Lilly her backpack. "Yeah, I'm sure you're all pining away for me."

"Maybe we are…" she says softly. She squeezes his arm and heads into the gym.

Logan clenches his jaw tightly and walks towards his Spanish class.

**xxXxx**

At the end of seventh period, Logan gets called into Miss James office for skipping his afternoon classes on Monday. He plays up his tough breakup some more, managing to garner enough sympathy to avoid detention. Unfortunately, she's so sympathetic that she keeps him talking straight through the bell, and he's late to Photography.

He hands Mr. Garvey a note when he walks in, scanning the room immediately for Veronica. He spots her at the back of the class, tapping her pencil on the desk impatiently. As soon as she sees him, she stands up and walks towards him, very businesslike.

"Where were you?" she asks, sounding slightly annoyed. "There are no more bags left, everyone got to them before me. So now I have to go develop the negatives in the darkroom, and we're running out of time. Do you have the film?"

"Huh?" he asks. "Why do you need a bag?"

Veronica rolls her eyes. "Never mind. Do you have the film from last night?" she repeats.

"Uh, yeah, it's still in the camera."

"Okay, good. All of the chemicals are mixed. Just give me the camera," she instructs. "I'll take care of this part."

"No, I want to help."

"Not a good idea," she states flatly. "Trust me."

"Why? Just tell me what to do, I can follow instructions."

"Not so sure about that," she mutters.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Veronica looks up at the clock, sighing heavily. "Okay, fine. Grab the camera and follow me."

He has no choice but to follow her out of the room. She walks briskly down the hall towards the darkroom, not looking at or speaking to him. When they reach the door, she flips the sign around to read "occupied- do not enter" and gestures for him to follow her inside. They go through a short hallway, pushing aside a heavy black curtain before stepping into the room.

Veronica takes the camera from him while Logan looks around curiously. He's never been in here before. Shelving stacked with chemicals lines the walls, and there are large metal machines partitioned beneath them. Obviously at home here, Veronica ignores all of that stuff and heads towards one of the tables.

"If this is a darkroom, shouldn't it be dark in here?" Logan comments.

"It will be, in a minute."

She's focused on the camera, turning one of the knobs, but the tension in her voice is palpable. _That'll teach me to be late again._ He walks over to stand beside her, watching her while she works. Veronica removes the film canister from the camera and sets several pieces of equipment down on the table in front of her. Logan doesn't recognize any of it except for the metal bottle opener.

Veronica heads toward the front door. Assuming they're done, Logan follows her. But the next thing he knows, he's unexpectedly surrounded by darkness. "Veronica?" he asks, instinctively reaching his arms out to see where she is. His hand brushes against her sweater-clad forearm, and he grabs hold of it, letting her lead him through the void.

She stops after a few seconds, and he follows suit. "You can let go of me now," she tells him.

Logan ignores her, keeping hold of her arm. Veronica sighs, but doesn't protest again. After a few seconds, he can hear her begin to work. "So what happens next?" he asks.

"I have to take the film out of the canister and wind it onto a reel," she explains. "After that's done I'll put it into the developing tank, and then we'll be able to turn the lights on again."

Logan wants to tell her to take her time. _It's nice being in here, in the dark with her…_ _It doesn't even feel like we're still inside the school._

The room is quiet and slightly cool. With one of his senses out of commission, his others are on high alert; the feel and scent and taste of her in the air envelopes him. Logan begins to run his hand up Veronica's arm, very slowly, until he reaches the side of her neck. He brushes his fingers lightly against her skin, warm and soft. His movements are very slow; very gentle.

"Logan," she warns.

"Yes?" he asks innocently. His fingers stray to her hair, sifting through the silky strands as he inhales the scent of her shampoo. He steps closer to her, pressing his body against her back while she works. He doesn't have any idea what she's doing, but her movements are having a rather arousing effect on him. Logan dips his head down, kissing her shoulder softly.

Veronica goes completely still. "Stop," she pleads. "Okay? Just _stop_."

To his utter surprise, she sounds on the verge of tears. He steps away from her instantly, too stunned to do anything else. He hears her exhale shakily, and a semblance of what he's just done seeps through. "I'm sorry."

"This is why I didn't want you to come in here with me," she explains, sounding defeated.

"I'm sorry," he repeats. "I should have listened to you."

She doesn't respond, and his frustration mounts. It's so hard not being able to _see_ her.

"What the hell was that, at lunch?" she suddenly demands.

Her tone, once again, takes him by surprise. "What was what?" he asks cautiously.

"You and Caitlin, and you and Madison, and you and-" She stops speaking abruptly. "You and _everybody_ except for me." He hears her set something down hard on the table. "So, what, we only talk in _private_? When there's no one _better _around? Because if you'd rather be spending your time with one of them, by all means-"

"_You_ were the one I wanted to talk to, Veronica," he interjects. "Just you. But you barely said two words to me."

"Well what the hell was I supposed to say, exactly? You had your ex-girlfriend, who just happens to be my best friend, sitting on your left; Madison playing footsies with you under the table; Shelly sticking her boobs in your face the whole time-"

"Wait a second," Logan interrupts, a smile creeping across his face. "Is this… jealousy?"

_Finally, an emotion I understand._ This is very familiar terrain for Logan. Something he can navigate through adeptly, even in the pitch black. _And, more importantly, this means that she cares…_

"What? No!" Veronica insists.

Logan feels her try and push past him in the dark. He takes hold of her shoulders firmly, not allowing her to leave.

"Let go of me," she demands.

"If you leave now, doesn't our film get ruined?" he asks calmly.

She hesitates. "Yes."

"Well I'm not letting that happen. There's a certain picture in there that I've been waiting to see." She doesn't respond, but he feels her relax slightly at his words. "As for lunch…" He shrugs, even though she can't see him. "All that shit is just an act, Veronica. Don't you know that by now?"

"Yes," she sighs. "But sometimes you're a little _too_ convincing."

Logan reaches forward, finding her face in the darkness and cupping it between his hands. He leans in close to her, just inches away. "I'm sorry," he says softly. "I don't know how to do this, with you. Honestly… I don't know what the hell it is that we're even doing."

"Me either," Veronica admits. "I have no idea how to act around you, especially when there are other people around. And I don't know what you want, but I-"

She breaks off abruptly and suddenly her lips meet his. The kiss is hard and hot and full of urgency. Veronica's hands grip his hips tightly, pulling him closer to her. Logan complies willingly, shocked but immensely relieved. She kisses him again and again, each one awakening a new sensation, and in no time at all he's lost all sense of where or when or who they are.

And then he's simply holding her, his arms wrapped around her and his chin resting on top of her head. Her face is buried in his chest, her arms around his waist. Logan is overcome with that same sense of serenity he felt with her at Casey's party, the first time they kissed. All of the tension and uncertainty and confusion of the day is gone.

"_This _is what I want," he whispers into her hair. "This is what I want every time I'm near you."

He feels her warm breath as she exhales, squeezing him tightly before she pulls away. The words go unspoken, yet Logan knows what she's thinking. _We're not supposed to be doing this_.

"We'd better finish," she says softly. "We're running out of time."

Logan knows she's talking about the assignment. But her words begin to take on new meaning, echoing through his mind in the darkness. _Running out of time… running out of time… running out of time until what?_ Wordlessly, he walks up behind her and places his arms around her waist, holding onto her tightly while he still can.

**xxXxx**

Everything feels much calmer, much more normal between them after they leave the darkroom. They keep the façade up beautifully throughout the rest of the class. Logan is even able to pay attention to Veronica's explanation about developing their negatives, and she seems pleased when he follows her instructions perfectly.

When they re-enter the darkroom to hang them up to dry, the lights are on and they're surrounded by other students. She points out the shot he'd been looking for, the picture he'd taken of her on the roller coaster. The negative image is small and hard to see, but Veronica insists it'll make a great photo.

They're just walking out of the room when his phone rings. Logan digs it out of his pocket, surprised to see that it's his mom on the line. "Hello?" he asks into the phone.

"Oh hi, honey. I was hoping I'd catch you before you made other plans."

"Other plans than what?" he asks warily.

"Your father wants to have a nice dinner at home tonight," she informs him, her tone infused with false cheer. "Just us."

"Family dinner, huh?" he asks, just barely managing to keep the swelling panic out of his voice. "Sounds delightful."

Veronica waves at him with one hand, rummaging through her backpack with the other. She pulls out a small notebook and pen, writing quickly while Logan watches her curiously. She holds up the note, which reads "photo project". Then she points to herself.

Logan grins. "Um, actually Mom, I forgot. I'm meeting up with Veronica tonight to work on a school project. It's due tomorrow, so…"

"Aw, your father will be so disappointed," she says.

"I'm sure he'll find a way to cope," Logan replies dryly. He covers up the phone and whispers to Veronica. "What time is your shift over tonight?"

She holds up seven fingers.

"Can you send the driver to pick me up at 7:30?" he asks. "I'll be at the Neptune Diner."

**xxXxx**

"What can I getcha, sweetie?"

"I'll have a glass of your finest Pinot Noir, and perhaps a sampling from the raw bar."

"Coke and a hotdog it is."

Logan grins at Veronica as she walks away to fill his order, enjoying their little role play immensely. _Of course, it would be even more fun if she was pretending to be a _cheerleader_ instead of an aging waitress… and if we were alone in my room instead of surrounded by strangers. _

But in all honesty, he couldn't be happier about the way this day has turned out. Spending a little extra time with Veronica is a nice surprise, especially since it brings the added benefit of avoiding the dreaded family dinner. _Those never end well…_

He's got his math homework out on the table for pretense, but he decides he may as well work on it while he waits. If his grades actually end up going up because of this whole charade, it'll be even easier to make this arrangement with Veronica permanent.

When she comes back to the table with his food, she glances around for a second before taking the seat next to him. "It seems we've hit a lull," she tells him, reaching across the table to steal a fry. "What are you working on?"

"Algebra, if you can believe it," he replies. "You're having a terrible influence on my reputation."

"Does this mean I can get you a pocket protector for your birthday?"

"Oh, please do," Logan says. "And don't forget to throw in the complete TNG series so I can really get my nerd on."

"TNG?" she repeats. Realization dawns, and she grins. "Is it possible that you've just referred to Star Trek: The Next Generationas an _acronym_? Looks like you don't need my help to get your nerd on after all."

"Oh whatever. Go do your job already and bring me some ketchup."

"If I do, will you leave me another 200% tip?"

"Maybe 190%. 200% was a little excessive."

"But aren't I worth every penny?" she pouts, looking up at him through her lashes.

"Veronica? Keep looking at me like _that_ and I'll be forced to lock you in the darkroom so I can give you a _real_ tip."

She laughs and stands up, but stops abruptly a couple of feet from the table. "Duncan, hey."

Logan's head snaps up, instantly alert. But Duncan's expression is merely curious, not suspicious, and he relaxes slightly.

"Hey," Duncan greets her. He nods to Logan. "What's up?"

"Nothing, man." Logan gathers up his papers into a pile and gestures to the seat across from him. "Take a seat," he offers.

Duncan sits down. Veronica mumbles something about table five and walks away. Logan exhales silently, mentally preparing himself. "Fancy meeting you here," he says.

"Yeah." Duncan shrugs. "I come here a lot, after practice."

"That's odd. I've never heard you mention that before." Logan tilts his head. "Even weirder is the fact that you're not wearing your soccer uniform…"

Duncan rolls his eyes, smiling rather sheepishly. "Alright, dude, you got me." He lowers his voice. "I was hoping to see Veronica. So, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Well, I heard the waitresses here were easy, so." Logan smirks. "Veronica excluded, obviously."

The topic of their conversation comes walking over, then, her long ponytail swaying from side to side. She sets a menu in front of Duncan, looking down at him with a smile. Logan studies her face carefully, wondering again if her feelings for his friend are still firmly intact. But it's hard to tell. Veronica is much more adept at hiding her emotions than Logan ever realized, before this week began.

She takes Duncan's order and then looks pointedly at Logan's schoolwork. "Work first," she reminds him. "Then play."

Logan can't help raising his eyebrow at her, but he dutifully picks up his pen and nods. "Yes, ma'am."

When she walks away again, Duncan looks at Logan. "Wow, looks like she's really whipping you into shape."

_You have no idea_. "Yes, she's quite the little taskmaster," Logan replies. "When she gets off her shift, we're supposed to go over a few things. So I get to sit here in this crappy diner, smelling like grease, instead of going surfing."

Duncan glances over at Veronica wistfully. "That must suck..."

"It does," Logan lies easily. "But at least it's getting me out of a family dinner too."

Duncan's attention goes back to Logan, and he rolls his eyes. "_Every_ dinner is a family dinner at my house," he groans. "Lilly keeps threatening to slip Valium in my mom's wine, so she doesn't have to listen to her nag anymore."

Logan can't help smiling at that image. They're silent for a few seconds, and then Duncan continues. "So, um, speaking of Lilly," Duncan begins.

"Dude, not you too."

"No, no, I wasn't going to ask about you guys. I was actually going to ask you about Veronica."

"Oh."

"Since you've been spending more time with her, I thought maybe you've noticed… don't you think she's been acting a little weird, lately?"

"Weird how?" he evades.

"I don't know. I heard she quit dance team, and transferred out of that class without telling anyone… And Lilly thinks- well, I think too- that she's been sort of different lately. So have you noticed anything?"

Logan glances at Veronica, who's setting chocolate shakes down in front of twin boys at another table. _Have I noticed anything? I've noticed how amazing she smells, how soft her skin is, the way she can handle herself in any situation…_

His eyes shift back to Duncan. "Nope. Same old Veronica."

**xxXxx**

The rest of their meal passes without any more talk of Lilly or Veronica, and Logan agrees to hang out with Duncan the following night. He's been avoiding the Kane house, for obvious reasons, but he knows it's time to rip off the band-aid.

Duncan leaves just before Veronica gets off her shift. After she's done changing back into her school clothes, she takes his vacant seat. She and Logan split a sundae and diligently avoid talking about their recent mishap in the darkroom. At 7:30, Logan starts to gather up his things so he can go meet the driver outside.

But before he's done, he spots his father strolling through the door. Logan's whole body tenses at the sight of him. Everyone in the diner begins to whisper excitedly, as Aaron makes his way over to them.

"Hello, son," he greets him, smiling pleasantly. "And Veronica! How nice to see you."

"Hi, Mr. Echolls."

"Please, call me Aaron, Veronica. I've known you since you were a girl. And I must say, you've grown into a _lovely_ young woman."

Logan's fist clenches, but he keeps his expression calm. It's helping that Veronica doesn't look impressed by her father's antics. If anything, she looks disgusted. But she's playing it off nicely.

"I thought the driver was coming to pick me up," Logan remarks.

"I gave him the night off," Aaron explains.

_Or you wanted to come here yourself, to try and catch me in a lie._

"Logan and I just got done working," Veronica speaks up.

"Yes, his mother tells me you two are working on some kind of project?"

"Yeah, for Photography," she explains. "We've been paired up for the whole semester."

"I see," Aaron replies. He turns towards his son. "I don't remember hearing anything about you taking Photography."

"Uh, Veronica got me into it," Logan says. "I transferred out of Sculpture earlier this week. It's a lot of work, but it's fun."

"It's good to see you so engaged, Logan."

"You can blame her," he replies. "She's been helping me out in Algebra and English, too."

"Well it looks like the Echolls family owes you a debt, Veronica. We've been trying to get Logan to take his schoolwork more seriously for years. Is there anything we can do for you in return?"

Logan bites down on the inside of his cheek. His father couldn't care less about his school work.

"It's no problem, really," she replies. "Logan's a good friend. It's my pleasure."

"Well at least let me give you a ride home?"

"Thanks, but my dad is picking me up." She glances down at her watch, and looks back up at Aaron with a smile. "Actually, he's probably here now. I better head outside."

"We'll walk you out," he offers.

"Um, okay," she agrees. She flashes Logan a sympathetic look, as the whispers around them increase in volume. He smiles at her, more grateful than he can explain for the way she's handling his father.

On the way out, one of the diner's owners approaches Aaron nervously, asking him if he'd like to donate a signed photo for their wall. He smiles smoothly, telling her it would be his great pleasure and allowing her and her husband to take a picture with him.

When they finally make it outside, Logan can see the Mars's old Honda, parked three spots down from his father's Porsche. He wishes more than anything in the world that he was getting into the Honda.

"There's my dad," Veronica says. "I better go. See you tomorrow, Logan."

She squeezes his hand quickly, when no one is looking, and when she lets go he feels a bit lost. "See you tomorrow," he says softly.

He walks around to the passenger side of the Porsche, but before he gets in he sees Veronica jogging over to them. "Hey, Logan," she calls. "I heard we're starting swimming in gym class tomorrow. Don't forget to bring your trunks." She makes a face. "You wouldn't want to get stuck with the skeevy school stuff."

Logan looks at her, confused. _What the hell is she talking about? We aren't even in the same gym class. And, besides, we just started softball._ "Uh, yeah, thanks for the reminder."

She smiles at him and waves goodbye to his father. It isn't until he's a half mile down the road that he realizes what she's just done. _If Dad thinks I'm taking swimming, he won't fuck up my back._ He breaks into a grin, amazed at her foresight. He pulls out his phone and types her a quick text. _Thank you for that._

"Veronica seems like a very nice girl," his father remarks.

"Yeah," Logan agrees quietly. "She is." His phone buzzes and he looks down at her reply. _You're welcome._

"That's the type of friend I'd like to see you spending more time with, Logan. Someone who has a good head on their shoulders, who has aspirations… Just like Duncan. Now _Dick_, on the other hand…"

Logan stops paying attention for a while. His father just likes to hear himself talk, and Logan's head is too full to listen. He doesn't tune in again until he hears Aaron say Veronica's name again.

"…of course, you need to be careful when you have female friends. Sometimes, those friendships can change into something more. And then you have a whole new set of responsibilities to consider."

"Um, Dad, if you're trying to give me the sex talk, you're a little late," Logan informs him dryly.

"Oh?" His father looks over at him, clearly surprised. "So you and Lilly…?"

"Among others," Logan mutters.

"Well," Aaron says. "You really are growing up." His father's expression is odd, almost like he's sizing him up. When Logan doesn't reply, he continues. "You just be careful, son. Be safe. The last thing you want-"

"I know, Dad," he interrupts. He may have appreciated this conversation when he was younger, but now he's counting the seconds until they get home and he can get the hell out of this car.

"So are you and Veronica…?" Aaron asks.

"_No_," Logan says, a bit too vehemently.

"I see."

They've arrived at the house. The gate opens and his father pulls the car into their driveway, parking next to the limo. Logan can see the driver standing next to it, just as he'd suspected, but he manages to keep his sarcastic remark to himself.

His father is doing that thing where he won't unlock the car doors, forcing Logan to sit and wait until he's ready. _He hasn't done this one in a while. Not since I smashed the window on the Mercedes and climbed out._

"Lilly and Veronica are close, aren't they?" his dad muses.

"Uh, yeah, they're friends," Logan confirms. _Where the hell is he going with this?_

"Best friends, I seem to recall."

Logan shrugs. "I guess."

"Sounds like a sticky situation."

He digs his fingernails into his palm, remaining silent.

"Listen, Logan. Whatever is going on with you and Veronica, I'd like you to know that you can talk to me about it. I'm your _father_. This is what I'm here for."

Ten responses to that statement spring to Logan's head, each one more viciously sarcastic than the last. Desperately, he pushes his fingernails even harder into his skin. All he allows himself to think about are the four points of pain on his palm.

Aaron finally unhooks his seatbelt, yet Logan doesn't let down his guard. He's made that mistake before. But as soon as he hears his father unlock the car, Logan reaches for the handle. He's out of the car and headed towards the house when Aaron speaks up.

"I think we'll have to have Veronica over for dinner soon. Maybe Lilly, too."

Logan's step falters at his words, but he keeps his head facing forward and continues walking towards the house. He doesn't look back.

**A/N How freaking evil is Aaron? So much fun to write. I haven't gotten a chance to write him since that Thanksgiving flashback in "Knowing the Difference".**

**I wrote the bulk of this at a sort of insane pace, something like 20 pages in 3 days. Totally didn't think I'd get this posted today, but I was on a roll. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Reviews make me a happy steenbean :)**


End file.
